


Path's of Peace

by WolfRanger2003 (MonsterWolfD84)



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWolfD84/pseuds/WolfRanger2003
Summary: In 500 BC Oberon defeated Mab, but known to only a few he had help.  His son Merlin summoned two warriors from somewhere in time and space.  1994 AD, Oberon encounters Goliath and Elisa upon his return to Avalon, and now he must ensure the warriors are born.  The reason, because the warriors are due to face Mab once again.





	1. Hunter's Moon Behind the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I first started on FanFiction.net a few years ago. That version was rushed, and had ill timed jumps. This caused a lot of exposition without much action. I've also switched from a third person narrative to a first person, which I had experimented with in the last chapters of the old version.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recogoniable from the series or comics is property of the copyright holders.

(Oberon POV)

The mist recedes as my skiff calmly drifted across a familiar pond in a familiar city. I could have easily used my mirror, but I needed time to advise my companions on their duties. Coyote leaned against the bow of the skiff his features inscrutable as he contemplated my intentions. At the stern an amethyst hued female Gargoyle held the rudder her smooth brow crumpled in thought. At my side, my Queen was unnaturally quiet, no doubt contemplating how to handle my decision.

We drifted unnoticed by the few humans wandering along the ponds edge, the magics of Avalon ensuring we were unspotted. As we came to the bank Coyote leapt up, “My Lord, My Lady, I’m off. See you after sunset.”

“Be cautious Coyote, I do not need you revealing our presence here.” I warn him fruitlessly, he wouldn’t be a trickster if he could keep himself out of trouble.

“Do not worry my Lord, I merely go to visit the Puck and see where I might locate my quarry. I will be most discreet oh Lord Oberon.” Coyote gave a mocking bow before vanishing in a dust devil buffeting a passing couple.

My Queen’s voice drew my attention as she turned to our young Gargoyle companion, “Come forth dear, it would serve us not for you to turn to stone.” A wave of her elegant hand and the mists swirled around the young one, as the mist receded no longer was a Gargoyle stand at the stern of the skiff. A young woman who could pass for my human guise’s daughter stood in her place.

“My dear wife, you have such skill.” My brow raised as I noticed the young woman was still wearing the loincloth worn by her true form, “May I make a minor adjustment.” A snap of my fingers and the loincloth transformed into jeans and a t-shirt, a swirl of mist transformed into a jacket.

Titania smirked, “It is passable my love,” she waved her hand once more and what looked to be a tourist map of the city appeared in her hand. She passed it to our Gargoyle turned Human, “Your current location and that of your target appears on the map. Be warned, at sunset you will revert to your normal appearance.”

“Of course, milady,” the young woman leapt off the skiff, “How will I find you once I’ve found the one you seek?”

My Queen stepped off the skiff and placed her palm to the woman’s cheek, “I will know when you have found him. I will place the marker on the map…if you feel you are in danger merely tear the map and we will come to fetch you.”

With a nod the woman walked away following the path leading out of the park. As I stepped from the skiff it sank into the water, and I transformed into my Human guise. My Queen took my offered arm as she too transformed, “What are you not telling me my Queen?”

“You have been very tightlipped since we first returned to Avalon,” her eyes narrowed, “You were not surprised to find the Gargoyles and their protectors there. In fact, the way you toyed with them, it was like you were play acting merely for the children’s benefit.”

I chuckled, “Oh my dear, it is true I could have banished them from our shores with but a thought. It is also true I needed to quell Seline, Phoebe, and Luna. Their animosity and rage needed to be handled delicately, you will notice I have not brought them along for this outing.”

“I did,” We began walking down the path, “Though, I also noticed you did gather a number of the Children in private counsel some days ago.”

“I have many preparations to make,” I watch as the sky lightens, “I feel a change is coming, one not seen since Mab ruled us.”

She guided our steps as we reached the edge of the park, the pathway merging with the sidewalk, “So you have disrupted the gathering to send out Odin and the others…what new game are you playing My Lord.”

“A game I have been playing since before I banished you and the Children from Avalon. One, one that I have been preparing for since I banished my mother into her prison.” I barely paused at the surprised look on my wife’s face, “I once had a visit from…well…myself, one I will never forget. It was when I heard Goliath’s Human companion’s name that I realized the time had come.”

“Elisa?” Titania’s face screwed into confusion, “A vexing Human indeed, but what does she have to do with your defeat of the old Queen.”

I could barely restrain the corners of my lips from quirking into a smirk, “Jealous my love?” I chuckled at her annoyed snort, “It is not Elisa who I speak of, but a relation of hers. One yet to be born, though we will be soon remedying that.”

“The two warriors who stood at Merlin’s side?” Titania froze in mid step pulling me to halt as well, “Merlin summoned them from time and space. You don’t mean to say they are Alexander and…and…”

I place a finger to her lips to silence her, “Merlin was the only halfling present at that battle. Both warriors shared one parent but not the other. I only know but these words, two brothers, one born of stone made flesh, the other born of a roguish false dragon, together they stand against the mad Queen of the Third Race, so they may banish her now and again.”

Titania frowned once more, “A roguish false dragon? I know none I have met who meet that criteria.”

“It matters not,” I shrug as we continue walking, “The warriors told me we had no hand in his coming. Only this one is of our doing.”

“You are not to be swayed then?” Titania looked ahead towards our destination, “You must know, this reeks of bending the rules to the point of breaking. We are intending to greatly interfere in a mortal’s life.”

I smile as we reach a corner, “For one who thought them so low you have taken to defending them to such a staggering degree. Perhaps our time apart did more for you than I possibly dreamed.” I slip her hand from my arm, knowing we must part ways here, “None who you feel indebted to will be harmed my love, you have my word. We are only doing what has already been done.”

I watch as she wordlessly turns heading for her daughter’s current location. After she has vanished in the crowd I continue to my own destination. The twenty third precinct loomed ahead, and my target to my surprise was just arriving. She was approached by a dark-haired male Human who followed her into the precinct like a lost puppy.

His identity was quickly known to me as my young Gargoyle turned human companion appeared at my side, “Well done little one, what have you learned?”

“He calls himself Jason Conover, but that is not his name.” she glanced curiously at some passing Humans before continuing, “When I found him, he was meeting with two other Humans, they all looked like they were related. They acted like they were rookery mates. They are looking for Goliath and Angela’s clan here in the city.”

My brow rose in undisguised disinterest, “Really, how brave of them. I have a feeling these Humans have a hard truth to learn. Alas, I have no time to teach them the error of their ways. What is to come is unavoidable but fear not no permanent harm will befall your rookery sister or her clan.”

She gave a curt nod, “What should we do?”

“You will continue following your target, bring him to me after sunset.” I made myself unnoticeable by those around us, “I will keep a closer eye on my own.”

It was easy enough to pass through the prescient to find the detective sitting at her desk. Her partner, the dark-haired man calling himself Jason Conover sat across from her filling out paperwork. I watched as Elisa scribbled something on a notepad. Curious at what she was writing I moved closer to read over her shoulder.

The notepad was littered with times and dates, and names. Obviously, she was sorting out information regarding her current case. I noticed an unusual name Dracon. As I contemplated this name the detective suddenly ceased writing and turned towards me.

She could not see me I knew, but she was frowning very intently in my general direction. Her concentration upon my location was broken as Jason spoke, “Hey Maza, something wrong?”

Shaking her head, she turned back to him, “No, just felt like someone was watching me.”

“Funny, so any clues to who’s behind these robberies?” Jason pulled a file from his desk and opened it, “Mister Bennet was pretty cagy during our interview. Think this was an inside job, it has happened with Xanatos before.”

“Doubtful, since he got out of prison, he’s been keeping clean at least in the public eye. No way he’d send his attaché into harm’s way like that or have him seen anywhere near a crime scene that was staged.” She tapped the list on her pad, “It makes no sense half those guys we rounded up were small time players in Dracon’s family, but the ringleader was one of Brod’s lieutenants. To make matters worse I can’t find any connections. Someone else must be pulling the strings.”

Jason flipped through the file, “Wait, might have something here. A lawyer with ties to Nightstone Unlimited was the one to post bail for the ringleader.”

“You’re sure?” Elisa looked surprised, “Nightstone is a major competitor with Xanatos, and the owner and CEO both have major grudges against him. We need some more evidence, but this could be the lead we need. Good catch rookie.”

Jason smirked, “I’m sure you’d have caught it if you weren’t still adjusting to being up with the sun.”

Yawning Elisa nodded, “Right, hey could you cover me for a few minutes. Think I’ll sneak upstairs and try to catch up.”

“Yeah, if the Captain asks, you’re checking records for who paid the bail on the rest of our suspects,” Jason smirked, “Meaning that’s what I’ll be doing. Want me to come up and wake you in thirty?”

Elisa stood up, “No, I got an alarm up there, just don’t do anything crazy like heading out after a lead without me.”

“Scouts honor,” Jason saluted before standing and walking towards the records office.

I was surprised as I followed the detective up the clocktower the number of common items that littered the area. A television and recliner sat in a corner with various other electronics scattered across the room. An old folding camp cot was also present. I watched the detective as she laid on the cot before heading outside.

The Gargoyles had not taken their perches having been in the middle of some conversation as the sun rose. Walking amongst the living statues I recognized the ones called Goliath and Angela quickly, the beast that accompanied them sat away from his Clan observing the conversation. Of those I was unfamiliar with the bearded elder was standing at Goliath’s side along with a male with a beak and a mane of hair on the leader’s other side. A larger Gargoyle was helping Angela to stand, while a smaller one with peculiar wings was rubbing his head in obvious discomfort.

Seeing Coyote sitting on the edge of the clock I nodded to him before reentering the tower.

(Coyote’s POV)

It was boring waiting for him to awaken, boring being a very dangerous word when you’re a trickster. I whiled away the hours performing a number of harmless pranks. Causing a breeze to knock a passerby’s hat from their head, cut a lady’s purse strap a second before a pickpocket could resulting in his bumbling and imminent arrest, and the coup de gas of my spree a banana peel appropriately placed so a thug slid right into a passing patrol car which happened to have their back window down.

After a quick reflection I do believe Peter had more of an effect on me than I had originally thought. Oh well, what’s an immortal trickster to do. As the sun began to set, I watched Elisa depart, unawares to Oberon following. With a huff I turned to my stone charge. I owed Goliath and his clan, but even I wouldn’t disobey Oberon’s word.

The sun finally sank below the horizon, and I was treated to the cornucopia of roars and shrieks of a waking Gargoyle clan. A now common occurrence on Avalon we Children have quickly grown accustom to. Though, after Anansi made them all crow like roosters that one time the Queen took all the tricksters to task about abusing the Avalon clan.

As the clan below, finished recounting their previous night’s misadventure I slipped behind Goliath and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flashed momentarily as he subconsciously tried to fight off my power. As my mouth moved his voice carried my words.

“I will check in with Elisa before she goes to bed,” Goliath moved to the edge of the balcony and I had to move to keep up, “The rest of you patrol the city and keep your guard up.”

Angela moved to the balcony as well, “I’ll come with you father.”

“No,” I froze, not sure how to dissuade Goliath’s progeny, remembering the condition she and the small one where in I improvised, “You were injured last night, I want you to remain here until we’re sure you fully recovered.”

Angela frowned, “Father, you know I’m fully recovered.”

“I said stay here, I will be back shortly to check on you.” Goliath lunged forward over the edge and instinctively began gliding. I allowed him enough control to head for our destination, but not enough to realize I was there. I kept an eye on the clocktower making sure none of them decided to follow.

(Oberon’s POV)

Elisa walked into her apartment, and if I didn’t know she was unaware of my presence I’d have been offended she closed the door in my face. It was an easy matter to remedy, walking through the wooden door. What was shocking was having the detective standing in front of me with her weapon directed at my chest. I smirked as I sensed no iron within the weapons ammunition.

Her eyes were not quite focused upon my personage, but she obviously knew I was here. I dropped the concealment surrounding me, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized me, “Oberon? Why are you here?”

I watch her warily lower her useless weapon, “There is a matter of some importance I request your aid with.”

“What do you need?” She steps away and opens a drawer placing her gun within before closing it, “I figure Puck would pass whatever message you’d have.”

“True, but the Puck will be along shortly,” I step behind her placing a hand to her forehead, “It is best you are not conscious for what is to come. Sleep, and forget.” She collapses like a marionet who’s strings have been cut. I move her to the couch as Titania and Puck appeared.

“Well, well, well Lord Oberon, I never guessed.” The trickster chuckled to himself as he moved to hover over the human.

Grumbling I shared a look with my Queen before answering the Puck, “You have been informed of our mission this night?”

“Aye, milord, Lady Titania has brought me up to speed on your plan. Whether this be a gift or punishment I know not, nor for whom. I dare say it has been many years since we have done such as this, and the last a thirteenth child whose parents offended you milord.” Puck’s face screwed up in contemplation, “Though…you did use some less than appealing ingredients that time.”

Titania’s brow rose as she looked at me, “What does the trickster speak of?”

“The mortals refer to it as the Jersey Devil in modern times,” I wave it off, “I was passing through the area, I happened upon a halfling, whose I do not know. She was well versed in using shapeshifting. During a rather nasty storm she attempted to gain shelter at a farm. The farmer had twelve children and refused her sanctuary as both an old woman and as a small child. I made my presence known upon noticing his lustful gaze as he admitted her in the form of a lovely young maiden.”

I turned to Puck as he giggled, “I was summoned shortly thereafter, and our Lord was not merciful.”

Turning back to Titania I recognized the condescending smirk, “And what became of the halfling?”

“Married to a young man and had a lovely family.” I had to laugh inwardly as her decedents continued to perpetuate the devil’s legend by shapeshifting into the now long dead creature and being spotted on occasion.

The soft click of the skylight unlocking itself gave admittance to Coyote, who released his control of Goliath as the Gargoyle collapsed on the floor. The trickster was across the room at Maza’s side as swift as the wind, “Is she alright?”

“I merely put her to sleep, no different than what you have done to Goliath I dare say.” Coyote shot me a look I would have called impudent, if not for the connection he bore to the detective’s father. It was the reason I brought him along, not to mention that he was the least malevolent among the tricksters. He’d have made a scene had he learned of this later, and I would hate to punish him for merely protecting what is his, “Did you have any trouble?”

Coyote stood from his place next to the couch, “None, but we should be quick. Angela was going to follow us, but I convinced her to remain at their nest. If Goliath doesn’t return soon, she may disobey and come here on her own.”

“We await one other, then we may proceed,” As though my words were a cue our amethyst colored Gargoyle dropped into the room depositing her target unceremoniously on the floor. The dark-haired man who had sat across from the detective for most of the day lay sprawled upon the floor, a dark bruise already forming upon his face, “I see you have been successful my dear, did you have any trouble obtaining him?”

There was a guttural sound, and the Gargoyle’s eyes held just a hint of their reddish glow, “He did not seem surprised when he saw me. Called me a demon and tried to pull a weapon like those the Archmage’s warriors used.”

Titania placed a calming hand upon her shoulder, “He is a misguided human, no doubt he will soon learn his lesson. Elisa Maza is your rookery sister’s protector, she will either make him see reason or make him unable to harm the clan.”

“Yes, milady, do you need me to return him to whence I found him?” She glanced warily at the prone human.

I waved my hand opening a passage to my mirror on Avalon, “No that won’t be need, we will handle their returns. Return to Avalon and worry not about these happenings.” She gave a curt bow before dashing through the portal which closed behind her. I looked to the others, “Now let us begin.”

(Puck’s POV)

I track Coyote pacing back and forth like a raging animal before the door to Maza’s apartment. We were only needed for the spell work, so now find ourselves waiting for our Lord and Lady to finish. I felt the warning before I heard the motorcycle tires screeching outside on the pavement.

It was now that I understood why we were stationed here. Fox stormed up the stairs, weapon ready and already aimed at my fellow trickster. Coyote glared, obviously sensing the iron just as easily as I, if I wasn’t already aware of what exactly Fox kept in that gun. Coyote glanced at the door before making it vanish from sight, “Sorry, but it’s too dangerous to stop in the middle of this ritual. By Oberon’s Law I cannot allow harm to befall Goliath or any member of his Clan here or on Avalon, and by my own nature I cannot allow harm to befall any of mine. So, stand down, or I won’t care who your mother is.”

Fox’s eyes snap to me, “You are a part of this Puck?”

I shrug, “Either I come along when milord and lady summon, or I would have restrained you at home.” I frown, “Though, I am most curious how you learned of this. Coyote was not forthcoming when he visited this morning, and I did not think Lady Titania would have filled you in.”

“Then you thought wrong,” Fox growled, “She bound my tongue so could not tell David or call and warn Elisa. She then put me in a sleep trance. Alexander freed me from that but couldn’t unbind my tongue.”

Coyote’s voice held no emotion, “Smart kid, but why are you here?” I saw him indicate the wall where the apartment door would normally be found, “From what I have learned there is no love lost between her and your family.”

Fox glared at me, “You been telling stories about us Puck?”

Smirking I flipped in the air, “It has been quite some time since I had conversed with one of my own, especially one who didn’t need me to wipe drool off his chin.”

The irate halfling turned back to Coyote, “This is wrong Coyote. I thought you were bound to the Maza’s, why are you letting Oberon do this.”

“Because I don’t have a choice,” Coyote nearly transformed as rage consumed him, “I am bound by Lord Oberon’s command. As long as no harm befalls Elisa, I am unable to intervene, and by harm, I mean life threatening harm. Lord Oberon has sworn on his very being that no such harm will befall her.”

Deciding to intervene before I’d have to modify half the cities memories once more, and possibly repair this building. I moved next to Fox shielding her slightly from the winds that had begun to buffet the hallway, “Control yourself Coyote.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” My eyes widen as I turn to see a small green Gargoyle at the window behind us, I gulp, “Um…Lexington, right?”

Fox huffed, “Lex, you know Puck, the other is Coyote…he’s a trickster like Puck.” She frowned, “Why are you here?”

Lex quavered slightly, but remained where he clung to the sill, “Angela figured since Goliath didn’t order me to stay back, he’d be less angry with me following. Somethings was wrong though because I couldn’t see inside Elisa’s apartment, it was absolute darkness.”

Sniggering I turned to Coyote, “Even they can figure out loopholes.”

“Better alter his memories Puck,” Coyote frowned, “Won’t do any good for an outsider witnessing us breaking the no interference rule.”

Nodding I put the Gargoyle to sleep, “Done, if you wouldn’t mind sending him back to their nest, just hide him until we return Goliath.”

Fox watched as Coyote turned into a whirlwind and picked up the Gargoyle before vanishing, “How long until he gets back?”

“Minutes,” I flicked my fingers and the apartment door returned.

(Fox’s POV)

I almost kick in the door, but Puck opens it for me to prevent needing to repair the damage later. I realize we are too late as the mist swirls around Goliath and an unfamiliar man. They are gone in an instant. Oberon and Titania look at me as though I am an unwanted interloper.

“Daughter, I am surprised you are here. I thought you would still be asleep for a few more hours.” Mother smiles kindly, but it makes my skin crawl.

I holster my gun, it would do no good now, “I can’t believe your arrogance, what you just did…it…it’s unspeakable.”

“We have only done what must be done. We will face the repercussions when they come.” Oberon looks to where Maza lay unconscious, “You child, what will you do with what you know.”

“What I know?” I stepped up to the King of the Third Race, “I want you out of this city. I want your word you will never do something like this again.”

“I will do as you ask and take my leave for now. As for my word, you of all people should know how fickle a thing that is.” With that Oberon vanished in a swirl of mist. I turn to my mother, “What are you waiting for? Go.”

“We left signs and evidence pointing to the mortal we used in the ritual.” I forget sometimes of my mother’s knowledge of science, “The product of this ritual will have an unusual parentage. Two fathers, but one mother, he will be something unseen in a thousand years.”

I want to gag at the thought, “You just used that human to make the child a cover story. You are going to ruin that man’s life.”

“Trust me daughter, he needs no help in doing that,” Titania turns to leave, “Elisa will need help in hiding this child’s secrets, I do believe you owe her and Goliath, as does David.” With that she vanished within her mist.

As we were talking Puck had moved Elisa into her bedroom. I notice the detectives pet cat glancing warily at me, “I know, my mother and stepfather always complicate matters.”

Puck and I left before Elisa could wake up, it was best we weren’t there. Coyote had remained and watched over Elisa the remainder of the night. Only stopping by the tower in the morning to warn us he’d be watching. For some reason David took the warning to be aimed more at himself.

I quickly realized my mother’s binding of my tongue had remained. Puck being unable to break one of Titania’s enchantments was perplexed at what to do. I had tried fruitlessly to inform David, but even when I wrote what I knew it turned into gibberish before anyone’s eyes save my own and Owen.

David frowned at the piece of paper, “So, this is important, but Titania made so you couldn’t tell me exactly what’s going on.” He turned to Owen, “and I assume you are similarly prevented from telling me.”

“Yes, Mister Xanatos, but unlike Fox it has to do with swearing an oath to Lord Oberon to remain silent on this matter. Even though this is but a small point in the overall matter the oath covers. I cannot reveal this matter to you in any detail.” Owen frowned, “I find it most perplexing…I believe as matters reveal themselves, we will be able to reveal truths. No doubt that was the conditions behind Lady Titania’s enchantment.”

Standing David looked out over the city, “I see, I know this has something to do with Detective Maza, as the tracker in Fox’s motorcycle shows it went there the other night. Not to mention Alexander woke Fox after Titania’s visit that day, I recognized Fox’s unusual nap from past encounters.” I smiled at David’s back, he was always very astute at problem solving. He turned to me with a smile, “We will figure this out Fox, we owe Elisa that much for all the trouble we have caused her.”

(Bronx’s POV)

It was good to be home, I mean our real home. The castle didn’t smell very different from the last time I was here. The human the others called Xanatos had replaced the tapestry the former first was hiding behind. He should have known that passage was there, we all knew about it.

Everything was calm now, at least in my world. The others worried about the humans knowing about us, but didn’t they already know that. While they were busy patrolling the city, I was busy guarding the castle. It was strange having the humans patting my head as they crossed paths with me. They all smelled strange, but wore Xanatos company logo, so I let them pass unhindered.

With my last check of the lower castle floors I head back up. Entering the kitchen, used to be Magus’ study in the past, I see the redhead human humming a pleasant tune as she rummages in the pantry. My bark of greeting startles her, but she smiles as she rounds on me, “Oh Bronx, there you are. Hudson wondered where you’d wandered off to.” I move to the bowl Lexington forgot to put down for me and whined, she understands as she walks over and picks up the bowl from the counter, “I’ll have to have Elisa talk to those boys about animal cruelty, they run off chasing Angela without even pausing to feed you.”

I give her an appreciative lick as she puts down the now full bowl. She goes back to her rummaging as I eat. As I’m chewing, I notice the small human hatchling sitting in his special chair chewing on one of his toys. It dawned on me she was looking for those strange biscuits they gave him for when his mouth hurt. Brooklyn had hidden them to prevent them being the victim of one of Broadways pantry raids.

Walking over to another cabinet I nose it open and pull out the cylindrical container. It was easy to bring to the woman, who looked down as I nudged her leg, “Well, aren’t you a good boy Bronx.” After taking the canister and patting my head she walked over to her child, “Look what Bronx found for you Alex, your num nums.”

(Fox’s POV)

As Alex chewed on his teething biscuit and Bronx went back to his food, I returned the canister to the cabinet they had been hidden in. Bronx had shown no interest in the soft wafers, even when Alex offered him one. Examining the guardian beast, I realized this was the first time I’d actually spent any time with this particular Gargoyle. David had warned me he was far more intelligent than anyone, even the other Gargoyles gave him credit. Considering how often he’d pulled his Clan’s tails out of dangerous situations, it wasn’t in doubt.

The phone on the wall buzzed, signaling an internal call. Walking over I watched as Bronx finished his food and moved to curl up near Alex’s highchair. I picked up the receiver as the front desk guard’s face appeared on the screen, “Yes Reginald, what is it?”

“Sorry for the interruption Misses Xanatos, but Detective Maza is here and on her way up. You said you wanted to know when she arrived.” He leaned forward obviously looking towards the elevators, “Good lord…Larry, get someone up here from facilities…Detective you alright.”

Sighing I hung up the receiver and turned to Bronx, “Stay with Alex, Owen should be back in a couple minutes.” Bronx’s confused look would make some worried, but I had little doubt he’d heard something was wrong with Maza.

I tapped my foot as the elevator dropped like a stone towards the lobby. As soon as it reached the ground floor the doors slipped open. Elisa was sitting on the bench across from the elevators with Reginald holding her arm and offering her a bottle of water. The other nightguard Larry was standing next to the trash bin that Elisa had barely missed.

“Is everything alright down here?” I allow confusion to cross my face, I can’t let on that I know before she can even guess, not that I can actually tell her what is wrong with her.

Elisa shakes her head, “I don’t know, must have been something I ate. It’s been like this for a couple days now.”

“A couple days? You didn’t mention anything when you and Goliath came back after your little encounter with those Quarrymen jokers.” I move over to her side, “Did one of them get you with their hammer, or did you breathe in something while evading them?”

“Not that I can remember,” She frowned, “I’m feeling better, but I’ll just leave a note for the guys and head home I’ll call Matt on my way.”

I’m easily able to keep her seated with a hand on her shoulder, “Why don’t we go up to Doctor Sato’s clinic and let him run a couple quick tests? That way I have something to tell Goliath, so he doesn’t come storming over to your apartment while you’re resting.”

She looks like she is about to refuse when the elevator dinged, and Doctor Sato stepped out, “Ah, Misses Xanatos, I was meaning to call you before leaving. Everything in the clinic is perfect. That Mister Xanatos was willing to open a clinic in his building was most generous, and with that emergency elevator to the helipad we’ll be able to assist in case of any major citywide emergencies.”

I smiled as he approached, “Doctor, what excellent timing. Detective Maza isn’t feeling well, she had a nasty encounter with those Quarrymen the other night. Perhaps you’d be willing to run a couple tests, just to be on the safe side.”

“Oh, of course, Detective it has been some time, though I dare say you do look much better than the last time I saw you.” He indicated the elevator, “Why don’t we head up, I’ll call the night nurse and have an exam room readied.”

With little persuasion Elisa followed the doctor into the elevator. I glanced at the mess near the trash bin, a janitor already having arrived to clean it up. With a sigh I entered the private elevator that ran nonstop to the castle.

(Elisa’s POV)

Somehow, I found my way to Xanatos’ office, most likely on autopilot. He and Fox had been waiting, like they expected I would come find them. Doctor Sato was running a second test to be sure, but he was almost positive what was causing my sickness. If I was a normal person it would be morning sickness, but I had to be different since my entire schedule was different to most.

The expectant looks on the couple’s faces gave me an uncomfortable feeling. Like they already knew what I was about to say. Really, I should be calling my parents, but what would I say. I can’t even remember the last time, I’d been active in that way. Shaking my head, I move to the window with a view of the city, “I don’t even know how this happened.”

Xanatos gave a snort, “Well, if I remember biology correctly. When the male and female organism are ready, they mate. That is followed by a period of gestation.”

I would turn around and smack the obviously smug smile from his face, but the audible sound of Fox’s hand on his shoulder and his mock groan of pain was satisfying enough. Fox stepped up next to me, “Is there anything you can’t remember, like a loss of time, where you can’t really be certain of anything?”

“I…I don’t know, maybe.” I frown as I think back, “A few weeks back, right after Jason…Canmore came into the precinct. We were working on a case, and I kept getting this weird feeling, like we were being watched. Afterward, when they were combing through the station, they found cameras hidden all over the place.”

Xanatos turned to his desk, “That must have been how Canmore and his siblings were keeping tabs on the station when he wasn’t there. That still doesn’t explain your feeling of being watched, anything else you remember?”

“Yeah, it was strange, I don’t remember going to bed that night. In fact, I don’t remember anything after entering my apartment that night. It was right after I switched to days, I hadn’t gotten the standard week off before the shift change.” I turned and leaned on the reinforced glass, “I just don’t understand.”

Xanatos steepled his fingers, “Well, the first things first. Doctor Sato is a remarkable surgeon, but this isn’t his field of expertise. Do to the sensitive nature of our friends on the roof, and that Demona, Hyena, and a number of other abnormal and normal criminals have grudges against you we keep this as quiet as possible.”

“I’ll call Dingo,” Fox moved to the phone, “He told me he’s working with group of mercenaries who’re trying to act like real heroes. He was quite excited about it last I heard.”

I huffed at the pair, “Wouldn’t that be a little strange? Having a bunch of people shadowing me in case a genocidal Gargoyle, a psychopath cyborg, or Tony Dracon jump out of a bush.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll never know they’re here.” Fox looked smug.

That was it, “Alright, out with it…how did you two know before me?”

I watched the pair share a look before Xanatos answered, “That day, when you felt you were being watched. That was Oberon, we only knew he was here after the fact. That same morning Titania arrived for a visit, she told Fox everything, but also made it impossible for her to tell either you, me, or anyone for that matter. That binding only failed after Doctor Sato told you this evening that you are pregnant.”

“Oberon?” My mind whirled as I remember confronting him at the door to my apartment, “You’re not saying that he?”

“No,” Fox moved towards me quickly, “Not that, thank god.” She looked disgusted, “They used a ritual to create a child. From what Puck has told us it is very rare for them to do this. When they need a particular individual, they will move heaven and earth, and even spit in the eye of mother nature to ensure that individual comes to be.”

Xanatos stood up and leaned on his desk, “From what Puck told me, back when Oberon took power from his mother, he was assisted by two human warriors. These warriors were summoned from the future, from our time. Apparently, Oberon was quite surprised when he heard your last name, because it was also the family name of the two warriors.”

I placed a hand to my stomach, “So I’m just a broodmare for someone he needs to use to fight his mother a couple thousand years ago.”

“There is more to the legend then that,” Fox returned to my side, “Oberon has encountered these warriors and their halfling friend several times since then. They have appeared randomly throughout time, and not always in order. They don’t always remember all their previous encounters, or they know of encounters he has yet to experience. Titania said part of their story said they would stand against Mab now and again. They faced her then.”

“So, this Mab is coming back,” I felt the shock of what I heard as I turned back to the window.

Xanatos’ voice was of little relief, “It appears so, and your sons are going to be right in the middle of it.”

(Lexington’s POV)

I landed awkwardly as the pain in my head ceased and a fuzzy cloud seemed to dissipate deep in my head. Frowning I look up to see Brooklyn standing over me worriedly, “Hey little buddy, you alright?”

“Yeah…oh, no…” With clear memories I scan the sky looking for Goliath, but he isn’t nearby. I spot Angela and Broadway who have angled downward to join us, “We need to find Elisa…something happened to her. Puck made me forget.”

“Do not worry yourself,” I turn as does Brooklyn as Puck appears holding Alexander. The trickster looks to the others approaching, “Elisa is being informed by Fox as we speak. Do to Oberon’s decree I could not fully change your memories, merely block them.”

Snarling the only thing restraining me from pouncing on the trickster was Alex, “What did you do to Elisa?”

“What’s happened to Elisa?” Angela’s worried voice responded as she and Broadway finally landed, “Puck, why are you and Alex here?”

“As I can only be Puck while training or protecting Alexander, we are practicing locating an individual and teleporting to their destination. Lexington was our target, I am sorry the rest of you were present.” Puck looked to me with rare stoicism, “Allow Elisa to inform you all in her own time, do not hound her and do not be your normal annoyingly overeager selves.”

A beep signaled an incoming message, I was surprised when it came to all of us. It was Fox on the other end, “Lady and gentle Gargoyles if you’d all please return to the tower at your earliest convenience. The police scanners are quiet, so I expect you all back in ten minutes.”

Brooklyn grumbled, “Sunrise is still hours away, and we haven’t gotten any leads on those Quarrymen guys.”

“Brooklyn, Angela” Goliath’s voice answered over the comm, “I know not why Fox is calling us back, but it may be important. Let’s get back quickly.”

Puck smirked at me, “Oh, I almost forgot. Whose turn was it to feed Bronx?”

All eyes turned to me as I winced, “Knew I forgot something.”

(Matt’s POV)

I stepped out of the cab at the Eyrie Building and looked up towards the castle above. The call I received an hour ago had been slightly off putting. Fox Xanatos herself calling me to come to the tower for a meeting. I’d tried to call Elisa, but there was no answer. As I stepped towards the main entrance, I was surprised by who else stood at the front desk.

Peter and Diane Maza stood talking to the night guard. I’d been here enough times in the last week to know his name was Regi, and he’d already blackened one paparazzo’s eye for trying to sneak upstairs. Regi was good people and he waved me over when he spotted me opening the door.

“Captain Bluestone heard from upstairs you’d be on your way. I was just telling this fine couple about how Mister Xanatos is planning to open aa clinic here in the Eyrie.” Regi knew some of the building’s secrets, but obviously not all of them. I knew there was a fully staffed medical ward within the Castle portion of the tower.

Smiling I nodded to the guard, “I’d heard, my ADA has been chewing my ear off. She thinks it’s going to be just for the cities elite.”

Regi scoffed, “Not true sir, Misses Xanatos herself has said it’ll be for anyone who comes through those doors.”

“We’ll see,” Peter sounded skeptical, “So, you got called too?”

“Yes sir, just an hour ago. Fox was pretty cryptic, come to the Eyrie and don’t bring anyone I didn’t trust fully.” I saw Peter glance at the empty space behind me, “None of my officers have that much of my trust yet.”

“As one their clan’s protectors that is a proper attitude,” I nearly jump at the voice coming from behind me. Turning I come face to face with a young man of obvious native American decent, he has a petulant grin on his face as he slaps my shoulder, “I’ve heard good things about you Bluestone.”

“Coyote leave him alone,” Peter’s voice is irritated, “Can’t you look like someone else?”

The young man named Coyote walked past me and I watched as he gave Peter a one-armed hug, “Peter, my friend, I’m hurt. Have you not heard imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?”

Peter frowned as I noticed a very close resemblance between the two men, “Um…Elisa only has the one brother, right? Is this guy a cousin?”

“I wish,” Coyote smirked, “You could say Peter and I are as close as brothers, but on a much deeper level.”

Diane sighed, “He’s as roguish as you said Peter. How did you and the girls put up with him.”

“You must be Diane,” Coyote took her hand, “I can see where Elisa and Beth get their looks, and Anansi should have retreated at the mere sight of your strength.”

“Oh, he’s a right charmer this one.” Diane looked to her husband, “How does he know Anansi, he’s not part of your people’s legends?”

Coyote chuckled, “Anansi hates the dessert, that’s why Peter’s people were safe from him. As for how I know him, he and I are actually the same race. The only difference being he is malevolent in nature, while I’m more of a people person.”

Shaking my head, I remember Elisa mentioning these names before, “Wait, you’re that Coyote? The one Elisa met while visiting her dad and sister out west.”

Peter nodded, “He’s one and the same. Why are you here? I thought Manhattan was outside your influence. That was why you summoned me back there.”

“True, this is not my normal area to operate in,” Coyote crossed his arms, “But since the Gathering has commenced some of the old ways have been ended. Seeing as I am bound to you Peter, and I have extended my protection over your family, I’ll come when I feel I’m needed most. Since I reported to the Gathering of my own accord, Lord Oberon in his immense generosity has permitted my absence at such times.”

“Well, aren’t you special,” I hadn’t noticed Owen exit an elevator or approach, “Captain Bluestone, Mister and Misses Maza, guest. If you would please follow me, Derek has just finished a task for Mister Xanatos and should be returning shortly.”

As we entered the elevator I frowned at the mention of Talon, “Okay, that was a bit odd Owen, why bring up Talon in front of Regi?”

Owen slid his glasses up his nose, “Derek Maza is still on the company payroll, his pay is converted into goods and materials sent to the labyrinth at regular intervals. To those employees who are unaware of Mister Maza’s…condition…we act as though he is still a pilot for Mister Xanatos. Most believe he lives up in the castle and is most often running errands for Mister Xanatos and Fox.”

Coyote leaned against the back of the elevator chuckled, “So Puck, what has happened that is causing my protector sense to go off. Did your master do something or was it Lady Titania’s daughter.”

“You know what has happened Coyote,” Owen glared, “I know it hasn’t been that long for you as you have been on Avalon these past weeks.”

Coyote fumed, “Yeah well, you know me, the life of the party.”

I frowned at Owen, “You know Coyote…wait he called you Puck.”

Owen sneered, “All will be revealed soon Detective.” He turned to Coyote, “It is perhaps good you have arrived, I would have to endanger Alexander to even attempt to defend myself.”

(Talon’s POV)

Maggie and I arrived just behind Goliath and his clan. Brooklyn was the first to greet us, hugging Maggie before grasping my forearm. When Maggie asked why we’d been summoned he couldn’t answer, except it had something to do with my sister. I was about to go rip answers out of Xanatos, but Goliath came to greet me first.

“Derek, it is good to see you my friend,” We gripped forearms in the standard Gargoyle greeting, “I see Claw is not with you.”

“We left him back in the labyrinth with the clones, best not to leave the people there completely unprotected if we can help it.” I cross my arms, “What’s going on Goliath? I spotted my folks entering the building while Maggie and I were scouting for traps.”

He growled, a sound I knew meant he was irritated, “I am unsure. Fox summoned us back to the castle awhile ago, then ordered Lex and Angela to tend to Alex. When I asked where Elisa was, she would not answer, but she has said we will all know what is going on before sunrise.”

Frowning I notice a small airship touchdown on one of the lower towers, “Who are they?”

Goliath turned to see the blond woman and red-haired man walking towards us. I surveyed the courtyard and quickly noted the others had all gone inside. The pair didn’t seem awed or afraid of either of us, a rare experience when dealing with surface people. The homeless within the labyrinth tended to look past how we mutates, and the clones looked as long as we continued to be their benevolent protectors.

The man held out his hand I noted his Aussie accent, “Oi, been awhile hasn’t its big fella, not since our little walkabout back in my homeland. Good to see you got back, good timing too. If I knew that dust up was coming, would have gotten here a might quicker.” He turned to me and continued, “Haven’t had the pleasure mate, Harry Monmouth, better known as Dingo around these parts.”

I shook his hand warily as had Goliath, it was Goliath who responded, “I would think you would continue your work in protecting your homeland, what has brought you back to the city.”

Harry crossed his arms grumbling, “This one here, showed up out of the blue a couple days after your lot was plastered over every screen on the planet. She used some underhanded tricks and beat my sorry hide, now has me roped in as her number two in this menagerie she’s collecting.”

The woman huffed as she crossed her arms, “I’m sorry Harry, but I needed someone with experience to help trap Yama. I wasn’t going to face him alone.”

“Yama?” Goliath recognized the name, “You captured a Gargoyle? Why do you look so familiar?”

The woman smartly placed more of Dingo between herself and the large lavender Gargoyle, “Hello Goliath, it hasn’t been quite that long since we met. Jason and John are my brothers.”

Goliath’s eyes flashed with rage, “A Hunter. Dingo, you dare bring her to my Clan’s home.”

Dingo held up his hand defensively, “Hold it big guy, she’s not here for a fight. Robyn knows they were in the wrong, we’re all looking for redemption. That’s kind of our groups name. That’s why we went looking for Yama, our Boss thought his sense of honor would make him join us.”

“Who else have you recruited into this Redemption Squad,” Goliath snarled, but his eyes returned to normal.

Dingo rubbed his chin, “Well, Matrix of course. We’ve been trying to coax that cyborg Gargoyle, the Coldsteel one, but we got no carrot to entice him. Also, we got one of this guys mates, the one calling himself Fang.”

It was my turn to snarl, “Fang, that traitorous backstabbing coward. You have to be joking.”

Robyn stepped forward now that Goliath had calmed down, “He’s the least willing, and none of us actually trust him. That’s why Matrix and Yama are waiting with him on the airship.”

Goliath crossed his arms, “Why are you here?”

“Ask him,” Robyn pointed at Dingo, “He went into the Director’s office and five minutes later the Director ordered us here with Dingo giving us the particulars on the way.”

Dingo shrugged, “Heck, Fox called needing me, I wasn’t here last time she needed back up, figured I best get a move on. The Director agreed it would be a good team bonding session. Not to mention one of our benefactors has an estate outside the city we can use as a base.”

“One of your benefactors? Who?” I was curious, and I could tell Goliath was as well.

“My Uncle,” Robyn frowned, “Lennox MacDuff, you may have heard of him.”

Goliath nodded, “Aye, I have seen him, and I know him by another name.”

Robyn smirked, “You could say he’s my great-great uncle. He said you are rather good at accepting apologies, and not holding grudges unlike the Demon.”

“Guess you’ve met Demona then,” I shook my head, “Small world, surprised you haven’t tried packing her into that little airship of yours.”

Goliath snorted, “Demona I fear is far too gone to be redeemed, besides she and Miss Canmore would not be able to cohabitate in such a confined space.”

“I’m sorry for what my brothers and I have done to you and yours,” Robyn sighed, “Lennox told me and Jason the truth, that this hatred was misplaced and our quest for vengeance was futile. No telling how many innocent Gargoyles were slain by my ancestors. I know John is causing your Clan grief still, I don’t know how to reach him.”

“Sometimes all we can do is try,” Goliath placed a hand on her shoulder, “For what it is worth I am sorry for what happened to Jason, he did not deserve that.”

Dingo snorted, “At least Robyn and her brother saw the light. My ex-mates have completely lost it.”

(Elisa’s POV)

I watched nervously as my parents entered the office following Owen. Derek and Coyote enter from a side door leading to the courtyard. Frowning at the trickster I speak to Owen, “Why’s Coyote here?”

“You detective,” Owen smirked, “Your anxiety reached him on Avalon, I was surprised by his arrival as well.”

Coyote took a place next to the large monitor, “Well, considering what our Lord and Lady have done, I modified my connection to Peter to serve as a protection shield for him and his descendants.” He examined his fingernails, “The least I can do after you helped me.”

I’d already heard from Fox that Coyote had been present when the ritual was performed. From his expression I have a feeling he didn’t go along with it willingly, “Coyote, I know you were there.”

“Figured as much,” He couldn’t make eye contact, “Oberon didn’t tell me until we were already on our way. I couldn’t exactly stand against him, Puck can tell you how that usually ends up. The best I could do was make sure the ritual was done properly and that you’d survive. The rest was out of my control.”

Dad was the first to react, “What are you talking about?”

Looking to him I sigh, better to rip the bandage off quickly, “Mom, Dad, Derek…I’m pregnant.”

To Be Continued..


	2. To Hear or Not To Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word travels fast, and a couple villains get a talking to...

(Elisa’s POV)

Dad was the first to react, “What are you talking about?”

Looking to him I sigh, better to rip the bandage off quickly, “Mom, Dad, Derek…I’m pregnant.”

For a moment there was absolute silence in the room before the barrage of questions. It was Derek who first turned to the trickster, “What the hell, how did this happen?”

Meeting Derek’s ferocious expression Coyote frowned, “Lord Oberon commanded it thus his will be done, damn the consequences. Even I am too young to remember everything, I was a literal child when Queen Mab ruled. I only saw images of the Warriors in Grandmother’s stories, and the legends we all know. That the warriors didn’t just come to help defeat Mab but needed to know how to defeat her in their time. They were brothers. The elder was far stronger than a mere human and when the sun set, he transformed gaining wings to glide, talons to rip, and a tail to whip. The younger was swift of mind and a skilled marksman, he was human through and through.”

Owen stepped forward, “Unlike Coyote, Puck is old enough to have seen the Warrior Brothers. I have also met them later in time, unlike Coyote who they purposely avoid thus protecting the timeline. I have assumed Detective Maza was closely related to them since our first encounter, they had the same determination in their eyes she has demonstrated on numerous occasions.”

I smile awkwardly to my parents, “The Third Race used me in a ritual to bring about the elder brother, it is the only way for him to exist sense one of his parents was obviously a Gargoyle.” I turned to Derek who’d finally backed off from Coyote, “One reason they chose me was because of my closeness to Goliath. Gargoyle children usually acquire the same overall body shape of their same sex parent.”

Mom looked to Owen, “The elder warrior looked like Goliath?”

“Yes, though his hide was several shades darker than Goliaths, and he was still an adolescent in most of my encounters with him.” Owen adjusted his glasses, “When I first went to Castle Wyvern, I knew Goliath must have fathered the warrior. With my suspicions about Miss Maza, I only had to wait and see. We of the Third Race were already quite aware we would need to lend a hand in the child’s conception, I had hoped to wait and offer such assistance at a later date.”

Dad moved to Coyote’s side, “You were against this…forcing this on my daughter. Why couldn’t you stop this?”

“The ritual requires a third party, it’s the actual purpose of the ritual. The Olympian branch of my people created the ritual when making their children. Elisa met them on New Olympus.” Coyote pushed off the wall, “If the ritual isn’t performed properly, or interrupted at the wrong moment some serious monsters can be created. I’m sure you’ve all heard of the Chimera or the Jersey Devil, they’re just a couple of the nightmares created when this ritual is used in anger or done improperly.”

Owen sighed, “Oberon was apparently visited by his future self, who revealed the identity of the elder warrior’s father, and what fate would befall him. We had to act while he was still capable of participating in the ritual.”

My eyes widened, “Fox didn’t see the guy’s face. It was Jason.”

“Correct,” Coyote spoke up, “Jason Canmore, a Gargoyle hunter, I had to really dig around to find his real name for the ritual. Part of the ritual binds the child to each of their parents bloodline, he will know who gave him life even if it was unwilling at the time as well as recognize any blood kin he encounters. For some beings created with this ritual it gives them unique skills. This one, nothing too outlandish, besides being about to identify any Canmore or Maza who may try hiding their identity.”

Derek growled as Mom moved to hug me, “This is messed up, kid isn’t even born, and we already know what kind of crap he’s going to be facing.”

“Destiny is not always etched in stone,” Dad looked to Coyote, “We know he’s going to have hardships, but that comes later. We have a duty as his family to give him the support he’ll need.”

Derek sat down before looking up to Owen, “So, who’s the father of the younger brother in that legend of yours. If it’s Xanatos, I don’t care about the timeline I’ll toss him off the highest tower.”

Owen straightened his collar, “That information is not known to us. As we have no hand in his creation, we are completely unaware to his life. We can estimate there are a number of years between the two. I can also assure you that Mister Xanatos is definitely not the child’s father. Oberon has said there is a saying about the boys’ fathers, but he has never deemed to share it with me.”

I looked to Coyote who shook his head, “I know as much as Puck in that regard. While I protect your family, that’s mostly from supernatural harm as I’m still bound by Oberon’s Law against interference in mortal affairs.”

(Goliath’s POV)

The grand hall is too quiet for all those milling about. Hudson was already aware of what has been happening but had sworn to Elisa to keep his peace. Bronx is currently guarding the door to Xanatos’ office and keeping anyone with sensitive hearing back. Broadway was nursing a bite Bronx had given him when he crossed the imaginary line the beast had marked out.

Brooklyn sighs as he settles next to me, “I think Dingo and Robyn know more than they’re letting on.” His eyes scrutinize our former foes, “He whispered something to Fox, then she said something to Bronx, now look they can pass right in front of his muzzle without a growl.”

I nod, “Indeed, Dingo has been looking at me strangely as well. At first, I thought he was plotting something, but after Fox spoke with him, I feel the looks are more pitying in nature.”

“Great, one of our oldest foes pitying you for something we don’t know.” Brooklyn threw up his arms in exasperation, “Why couldn’t Puck just let Lex tell us what he remembered.”

The sound of expensive leather shoes signaled Xanatos stepping between me and my second, “Because that could lead to misunderstandings and in your lots case those tend to create large repair expenses.” Xanatos crossed his arms and sighed, “This matter most greatly affects the Detective, but in the larger scheme of things we are all involved.”

I narrow my gaze at the smaller human, “What are you talking about Xanatos?”

“As much as he should,” Fox appeared at my other side, “Goliath, you should probably go in now. Once she’s told you I’ll tell the others out here.”

Frowning I moved to the office door, but Bronx bars the way. Kneeling I held out my hand, “Alright boy, I need to speak with Elisa, will you let me pass.” Bronx frowns before glancing around me, I look back to see Fox nod, “What has she done to win you over boy?”

Bronx’s expression gives nothing away as he moves aside. I enter the office to find the Maza’s scattered around the room. Derek is sitting his shoulders and wings slumped in a defeated way. Diane is comforting Elisa by the desk as Peter stands by the window, but obviously not enjoying the view. Coyote and Owen stand off to the side, far less subtly than they think in putting distance between us.

“What has happened?” My question is unexpected as Elisa and her family look towards me, “Everyone is quite concerned.”

Elisa sighs as she moved to stand before me, there is an unusual baring in her demeanor I am unfamiliar with. After all our time together, there are still things about Elisa I am still learning. It takes her several minutes to voice what has happened, but by then the blood is already rushing into my ears. One moment I am standing before Elisa, the next Derek is restraining me as I’ve lunged for the two tricksters.

Derek growls as he uses his electric blast to try and bring me back to my senses. Snarling I keep my gaze narrowed on Owen and Coyote, the later of who hasn’t backed away but was holding his hand out ready to counterattack if need be. Derek’s voice finally breaks through, “I know Goliath I was ready to rip into them too, but we need to keep our heads.”

Relenting fully my muscles uncoil, my roar must have been loud enough to reach past the office’s sound dampening. With a glance to the door it had been forced open Brooklyn stood within while Broadway restrained a less than resistant Bronx. Brooklyn looked confused, but unsure what to do moved to guard Elisa and her parents.

Snarling I folded my wings over my shoulders, “You forced us into this against our will.”

Coyote stood down, “Yes, and no.” He looked to Elisa, “I made the conditions on our way here after Oberon told me what we were coming to do. I made the condition that Elisa must be willing with you and whoever he intended the human male to be. Meaning she had to have some form of romantic feelings towards those used in the ritual.”

I knew of Elisa’s feelings for the human Jason, they had faded with the revelation of his true name and nature. We had barely expressed own feelings a few days ago, but the Third Race was obviously aware of that for some time. I looked to Puck, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Fox and I were bound from saying or writing anything pertaining to this matter until the Detective learned about it herself. This evening when Miss Maza arrived to speak with Mister Xanatos and Fox about the Clan’s current living arrangements she became ill. Fox took that opportunity to coax her into an exam at the clinic being installed on floor eleven.” Owen frowned, “After the reveal it was decided by Miss Maza that this news needed to be spread delicately.”

Fox entered the doorway, “It was also prudent to ensure Elisa’s safety during this time. Hyena or Demona learn about her condition, I wouldn’t put it past either of them to attack her. Most her normal human enemies will have at least the morals to not harm a pregnant woman.”

Matt sputtered as he came to the door, “Uh, what was that.”

I watched as Elisa walked over to Matt, “You heard right. We’ll need to figure out a good story for Chavez because the timing might get me into a bit of trouble.”

I glanced to where Robyn and Dingo stood with Xanatos across the great hall. I turned to Fox, “Does Robyn know Jason was also a victim in this.”

Elisa answered, “No, I only realized it a few minutes ago when Puck and Coyote were clearing up the why they did this. I wasn’t sure how to break it to her, her family does have history declaring vendettas against immortals.”

(Robyn POV)

Harry had frozen at Goliath’s roar of rage, I on the other hand merely pitied whoever he was mad at. I watched the other two Gargoyles present storm the door, I’d almost gone to the beast’s defense since he wasn’t sure whether to stop his clan members or join them in going to Goliath’s side.

As the commotion in the office started to draw everyone there Xanatos joined us, “Quite the turn of events. Hope he hasn’t done too much damage.”

Harry huffed, “Found out some bloke gone and done what this Oberon blighter did, I’d be doing more than overturning a couple chairs.”

“Really,” Xanatos shook his head, “Could have been worse, just hope Owen remembered to duck.”

Seeing Fox approach, I turned to our contractor, “Everything go as you thought it would?”

“Just about,” Fox smiled kindly, “We should probably talk…in private.”

Five minutes later and I wish I could roar like Goliath and rip fey limb from limb. Fox is watching me carefully as I fight to maintain my breathing. She could tell me the exact date, so I knew everything that was going on that day. 

Jon had been working his cover as a reporter, so he was late getting to the airship. I’d finished my work for the Demon that day, but in an unusual show of affection she’d invited me to dinner, which had been early obviously due to her transformation at sunset. When I’d gotten away to call my brothers to inform them of the delay there had been no response from Jason. I found him asleep on the airship when I arrived.

Hugging myself I looked to the other woman, “Why? Why did they use my brother that way?”

“For their own reasons, and apparently because Coyote made a condition that Elisa have reciprocal feelings for the men used in the ritual.” Fox leaned against the column in the lower lever she’d guided me to, “I know it would have simplified matters had they abducted my husband, or Elisa’s usual partner on the force, but here we stand.”

“No,” I shake my head, “No, this is safer.” I begin to pace, “I’ll let Jason know, he can have his lawyer reveal that they were working late on that case. They went for drinks, and since he wasn’t really a cop he didn’t really know or care about no fraternization between partners. When he woke up, he realized his slip up and fled before Detective Maza woke up to find him in her apartment.”

I looked over to Fox who nodded, “Why do you think this is safer?”

“Jon,” I grit my teeth, “He’s masquerading as John Castaway. No matter how far into this madness he’s fallen he wouldn’t endanger our family line. At least while she’s pregnant, he’ll leave Elisa alone and call off his hood wearing lackeys.”

I knew it was a double edge sword, revealing Maza’s condition to those without the scruples to not involve an innocent child in their grudges. Dingo and I could handle the rest of the freakshow, I’m not ready to handle my brother quite yet.

My thoughts are broken by Fox making a call which I could only hear one side of, “Hey Sarah, I know we keep your firm busy, but I need a favor. A friend of mine needs to speak with her brother in Rikers. He’s confined to the medical wing, and you know how hard it is to get a private call there. Could you figure out a way to get a private phone call set up for them, it’s a bit of a family emergency. The inmates name is Jason Canmore, I believe he currently has a public defender. Oh, Winston, he’s good. No, I don’t think my friend’s family will mind.” Fox was quiet a minute before smiling, “Thanks Sarah, I’ll let Regi know you’re on your way over.”

After hanging up she turned to me, “One of my lawyers is on her way over with her cell, she’s sent a partner from her firm out to Rikers with his. It’s the best we could do on short notice. I’ll have David handle the fees since Sarah’s partner is going to be taking your brother’s case.”

I merely nodded. Harry had told me about Fox, but he had failed to mention the kind of storm she was. She was already making another call down to the lobby. Once that was done, she turned to the steps, “We should probably get back to the others.”

(Dingo POV)

The first warning is the hackles on the back of my neck rising, followed by the snarling. I don’t bother looking, just dodging out of the way as the little flying squirrel Gargoyle landed where I was previously standing. Rolling to my feet I slip my rope from my belt. Part of me felt bad about forgetting the little guys name, but I was more concerned with the fact his eyes were glowing.

His buddies had finally come out of the office and a quick glance showed them standing off to the side observing. Without a doubt they’d step in, but I had no delusions it’d be to help me. Running some slack on the weighted end I began spinning it to gain momentum, “Alright, not here to hurt anyone, but I’m not going to just let you bushwhack me.”

The green guy snarled, “What are you doing here Dingo?”

“Fox called me, needed me to help out with some things.” I backed up a few paces using my spinning rope as an impromptu shield, “So, how’ve you been doing…um,” I glance to the red beaked one, “What’s his name again?”

Red crossed his arms, “He’s Lexington, I’m Brooklyn, and,” he points to the larger Gargoyle who’d pulled a bag of snacks from his belt and was content just watching, “that’s Broadway. After all the times you tried killing us you could have at least learned our names.”

I shrugged as I turned back to the runt of the litter, “Besides Goliath we were never told any of your names. Just your strengths and weaknesses, not that you have many of the latter.”

Just as Lexington was gearing to pounce again a blue blur shot between us. The little guys eyes returned to normal as he took in the beast standing between us, “Bronx, get out of the way that’s Dingo standing behind you.”

“Good boy Bronx,” I chuckle as I slow my weapon’s spin and coil it up, “Me and this beastie got history, had a real dust up with my new partner Matrix down under. Bronx here kept Fox, her mum, and Elisa safe while Goliath and I did the heavy lifting.”

“Ha, like Goliath would work with you.” Lexington snarled.

Rubbing my neck, I could only sigh, “Hey, I know we hurt you with that whole double cross stunt. Not really one of my best moments, but I was hired to do a job. Really, I thought those blokes were actually worth my time, that we were a team. Hyena and Jackal were five kinds of crazy before replacing parts of their bodies, and Wolf wasn’t much better before the whole wolfman thing. Fox and Me, we’re done with that life.”

“Lex, that’s enough.” Angela appeared holding Fox’s kid, the whelp looked quite annoyed, “Fox asked you to stay in the nursery and she’d explain everything to us later, but you just had to hack the security cameras.” Well, that explains how he found out I was here, she continued, “The way you burst out of the room woke Alexander up.”

Lexington looked sheepishly at the female before moving to look up at the babe in her arms, “Sorry little man, guess I got a little carried away. I thought we were under attack.”

Red, err Brooklyn walked over seeing the fight that never was going to happen was over, “Did you forget Goliath, Broadway, and I were already down here. Besides, Goliath told us all about their adventures, and he expressly said Dingo, while not exactly a friend wasn’t an enemy anymore.” He hunched down to a closer height to the smaller Gargoyle, “I know how it is Lex, we’ve been over this every time the Pack shows up. It’s like when I see Demona, I let my anger take over.”

“Good to know I’m not alone in that,” I spotted Robyn and Fox approaching before my blond leader spoke. Looking at the two women, I realize how similar my former leader and my new really are. Strong, smart, and both quite capable at kicking my ass.

Fox retrieves her son from Angela as the female and her male companions begin to scrutinize Robyn. I’m a bit too slow when they all make the realization of her identity. It’s the old timer who steps between her and the younger ones, “There’s been enough of that this evening.” He glances at her over his shoulder, “Sorry about that lass, they sometimes forget their manners around guests.”

I chuckle as Bronx calmly struts over to Robyn, so she can pet his head, much to the other Gargoyles disbelief. Shaking my head, I speak up, “We haven’t just arrived tonight. Fox just figured we could stop playing hide and seek now that she could actually explain what was going on.”

Hudson nodded, “Aye, they been slipping in here reporting to Fox every night after the rest of you lot have gone on patrol. Robyn has been also picking up the slack in feeding Bronx, since you three keep forgetting.”

“Hudson?” Brooklyn looked from me to the old timer, “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because we asked him nicely,” Robyn smirked, “Oh, he had the same reaction as you the first night he found us. Bronx pinned me to a wall and Hudson had Harry all trussed up with his own weapon. Luckily Fox was able to talk him down.”

Crossing his arms Hudson indicated Fox, “The Lady of the castle explained she’d asked them to come but had informed me her mother had made it impossible to explain to any of us exactly why.”

As the group of younger Gargoyles turned to Fox, who was cooing to her boy, she seemed to sense the attention shift and looked back, “I needed someone to watch Elisa’s back during the day. Macbeth said he could put me in contact with an old friend of mine, I’d already planned on calling Dingo and Matrix. It was only later I realized the old friend Macbeth was referencing was Dingo.”

“Wait,” Angela frowned, “Even Macbeth knew something was wrong with Elisa before us?”

“Not really,” Robyn answered, “My uncle knew my younger brother holds Maza responsible for Jason, even though he fired the weapon. He was already going to put some of his private security on her as a deterrent. When Fox tried contacting Harry the call was intercepted by the Director of our organization, he redirected her to Uncle Lennox or as you know him Macbeth.”

“Wait,” Broadway seemed to find his voice, “Macbeth’s your uncle?”

Robyn sighed, “I know you know his history. He’s my many times removed cousin. My ancestor was his cousin Canmore. We use the term uncle just to avoid the confusion and odd looks when trying to explain his actual relation.”

I noticed the group within the office had been drawn out by our little scene. Elisa walked over to Robyn, “Fox told you.” Robyn’s nod confused me as Maza continued, “We’ll talk after I get Angela and the guys sorted out.”

Robyn smiled, “We’ll have plenty of time for that. I don’t envy your position handling them. I’ve got a plan in the works to handle some of the complications, but you’ll have final say if we go through with it.”

Elisa nodded before turning to the Gargoyles, “Office, now, you too Bronx.” I’d barely noticed Bronx edging behind Robyn, the beast gave a suffering huff before trotting off towards Xanatos’ office. His friends and the old timer marched off behind him with Elisa following after.

(Jason’s POV)

It was late, and the ward was mostly empty, save for a couple guys recovering from concussions undoubtedly administered by large creatures that turn to stone in daylight. My other wardmate was an old lifer who was about to reach the end of his sentence. I’d heard the nurse earlier say it’d be a miracle if he lived through the night. So was my days and nights in this jail awaiting trial.

So, I was surprised when a suit walked into the ward but ignored all the others and headed straight for my place furthest from the door. He gave a stern look to the guard escorting him, “I need privacy with my client.”

The guard was a burly man with a rough face, but I knew his looks were deceiving. Jack was a nice guy at heart, even helped me a couple times during my physical therapy sessions. Jack eyed the suit critically, “This inmate has a public defender. I haven’t heard anything about him changing lawyers.”

“It was a recent change. My client’s family felt he was being misrepresented and so retained the services of my firm.” The suite pulled out a document, “As you can plainly see, his Uncle, Professor Lennox Macduff of New York University has retained my services and has dismissed my client’s previous counsel.”

Jack read the paper before shrugging towards me, “Everything seems legit, did you know about this Canmore?”

Sighing I shook my head, “Uncle Macduff wasn’t pleased with my plea. Figured he’d do something like this. It’s alright Jack, I’ll see what this overpriced suite thinks of my case.” Jack nodded before heading down the row of beds, only pausing to check on the lifer.

As soon as Jack was gone the suite began talking, “Sorry about the suddenness of this meeting. Had things been normal I’d have called and set up an appointment for tomorrow. I’d also been here sooner, but your sister thought it best I get your uncle’s signature on the change of advocate forms, as she’s a wanted felon.”

I was surprised to hear Robyn was involved in this, “You’ve seen Robyn?”

“No, she is somewhere I’m not at liberty to know,” He adjusted his tie, “My name is Winston Elms, I’ll be your defense attorney from this point onward. My first action will be having your guilty plea thrown out as you were not mentally fit at the time to enter a plea due to your injuries. I will also have all charges regarding the twenty third precinct assault withdrawn, as your sister’s statement during her brief stint in custody claimed she fired the missile while you were inside the building. I will also move to have any further charges against you rescinded due to the Stockholm syndrome you and your siblings were under, having been indoctrinated into your families generational crusade at such a young age.”

Frowning I adjusted my bed, so I was sitting up, “I pled guilty to pay for my crimes. I impersonated a police officer, I hunted and attempted to kill innocent beings then framed them for my sister’s actions, I endangered hundreds of people. Not to mention my actions have put dozens of criminals back on the streets.”

“As I said Mister Canmore, you would not have done any of those actions had you not been indoctrinated as a child.” He pulls a file from his briefcase, “I have here a statement from your Uncle chronicling the near abusive treatment of you and your siblings. Your Uncle claims in his statement he came to the United States in the late seventies when you three were very young. That after he heard of your father’s accident, he attempted to have you sent to live with him here, but other members of the family had sequestered you away. He knew what would happen to the three of you, as he’d born witness to it before. Even with his considerable wealth and resources he was unable to locate you, nor did he realize you were in country before your arrest.”

I couldn’t believe the lengths Macbeth was going to secure my release, “It doesn’t matter, I committed those crimes and should pay for them.”

Winston sighed before leaning closer to me, “You aren’t understanding me Mister Canmore. If I succeed in winning the case with this defense, we can have your sister’s charges withdrawn in absentia. Then she merely has to turn herself in and face a minimal sentence for failing to appear and eluding arrest, far better than what she’s looking at now.”

I have to think it over, but it isn’t a hard decision, “Alright, but if we win you get her the lightest sentence you can.”

“Don’t worry Mister Canmore,” Winston’s smile is slightly unnerving, “I’m well versed in getting my clients the best outcomes. Now, as for why I came so late.” He pulled a cellphone from his coat pocket, “I’ll dial my associate who is waiting for your call.” After dialing he handed me the phone then stood up, “Just press send, I’ll stand over here and make sure our friend Jack doesn’t interrupt.”

While Winston is keeping an eye on Jack, I press the send button, the voice on the other end isn’t what I expect, “Jason, is that you?”

“Robyn,” I’d been worried about her for weeks, ever since Macbeth smuggled her out of the country, “What’s going on? I’d gotten Macbeth to give up trying to change my plea, now you’ve sent this guy.”

There’s silence for a minute before she replied, “We didn’t give up Jason, he needed more evidence to back up his statement. That’s why I had to return to Europe, he wasn’t willing to abandon Goliath and his Clan to Jon’s madness.” She pauses before continuing, “Sarah said we can’t be caught communicating so I need to keep this brief. I’m back in the States, I and some new acquaintances have a job here. Something happened Jason…while you were playing Conover.”

A couple minutes later I end the call and let the phone slip from my numb fingers. I still had feelings for Elisa, even if she could not reciprocate them. I’d been worried about her following Jon’s reappearance and his Quarrymen attacking innocent people who dared support Gargoyles. I look over to Winston who quickly picks up the phone and puts it away. He glances once more towards Jack’s post, “I can’t claim lawyer client privilege much longer, but I promise we’ll get you out of this place as soon as possible.”

Swallowing the lump forming in my throat I croak out, “Did you know what that was about?”

“No, though I’m sure Sarah will fill me in tomorrow at the office,” Winston’s face became serious, “You have powerful friends in this city Mister Canmore.” With that he turned and made his way from the ward.

(Matt’s POV)

Two weeks had past since I’d been called to the Eyrie, and things were starting to come to a head. Elisa had called in twice in that time, and now Chavez was getting suspicious. It wasn’t that our former captain, who was now head of the precinct and only had periphery oversite of our taskforce, was clueless. She’s a mother herself after all.

So, it was no surprise after hearing Maza had called in her third sick day in two weeks that she came barging into my office, “Bluestone, what the hell is going on with Maza…don’t give me some cock and bull story like when she vanished last year.”

“Um, sorry Captain, it’s just…she’s not feeling well, probably the flu,” I know it was lame, but you try thinking on your feet with Maria Chavez glaring down at you like you’re an unruly child.

She cleared her throat in a sound of disbelief before closing my office door slightly harder than necessary, “Really, is it the nine-month flu?”

“What?” I nearly fell out of my chair at that, “Captain…this is Elisa we’re talking about workaholic, no social life…I’ve been her partner for two years I’d know if she was seeing someone.”

Her false anger seemed to melt away as she slumped into one of the chairs across from me, “God Matt, what did I do. I should have done a better back check on Conover, or Canmore, whatever that snake’s name really is.”

Frowning I leaned on my desk, “What’s going on?”

Maria looked up at me before shaking her head, “Got a call from Canmore’s attorney, he needed to contact Elisa before he releases a statement from his client. He also wanted to inform me that Canmore’s family wished to pay pain and suffering to those injured in that missile attack.” She indicated the pitcher of water and glasses kept behind my desk, so I pour us each a glass, “When I asked what he needed with Elisa, he said it was lawyer client privilege information. He must have been with Canmore cause a moment later he backpaddled and told me.”

“Guess you can’t exactly tell me,” I nodded before taking a gulp from my glass, “It’s true, Elisa started having morning sickness a couple weeks ago. You know her, she barely took time after getting shot, she wasn’t going to let this slow her down. She was hoping to slip under the radar a couple more weeks until she started showing and being forced to sit behind a desk.”

“Had she contacted Canmore?” Maria was coming to a dangerous line of questioning that I couldn’t honestly answer.

I shook my head, “She suspected, but was going to wait till after the birth to have it confirmed. She doesn’t actually remember when it happened, but thinks it was shortly after she switched to day shift.”

Maria nodded, “So she’s keeping it, that’s good to hear.”

“With her family is there any doubt,” I chuckled, “I was there when she told her parents. While not exactly happy about the circumstances I’m sure they’re excited about their first grandkid.”

“Well, what do your nocturnal friends think about this?” Maria smirked at my shocked expression, “Please Matt, don’t give me that look. You think I didn’t notice Elisa would slink off to the clock tower throughout her shift. I’d always assumed it was just to catch a few minutes of shut eye in that nest she built up there, but then after the missile attack, I began to think it over.”

“You’re not mad?” I shook my head, “You’d figured it out before you gave me this job.”

She gave me a deadpan look, “Of course, I’d have chosen Elisa, but I felt she was too emotionally involved. We had a city-wide panic on our hands I was sure you’d handle things appropriately with a level head. Besides, I’d figured out pretty fast the Gargoyles were being set up, they didn’t strike me as the type to blow up city property.”

“You’ve never seen Lex tinkering,” I leaned back, “They’re confused obviously, their breeding habits are a bit different to ours. Added to that fact there are only two female Gargoyles in the city, we aren’t going to be overrun anytime soon. Regardless of what Castaway claims.” Since she knew I had to ask, “You want to meet them?”

My Captain pondered it a minute, “Not yet, let them know I know, and to keep up the good work. Crime rates have steadily dropped since their appearance. I have a feeling the drop will be greater now that they are more than just an urban legend.”

“They’ll be happy someone appreciates them, they aren’t feeling too much love from the city right now.” I push a photo of John Castaway towards her along with one of Jon Carter a reporter for WVRN, I knew they were the same man, “Take a look at these two,” I handed her a third photo, one of Jon Canmore with his siblings.

I saw the realization dawn on her face, “These are the same as the blond man with the Canmore siblings. Why didn’t we round him up with his siblings?”

“He already fled the church by then, after having shot his brother.” I gave her the full account of the events within the church, unlike the edited one Elisa and I gave her before. Jason and Robyn had gone along with our account then in an attempt to protect their brother.

“I wondered why his lawyer wasn’t asking for money for his client’s injuries,” We’d at Robyn’s request fibbed that Jason was hit by one of the S.W.A.T. team who fired at the Gargoyles as they fled, “Who took the rap for that?”

I shook my head, “No one, when the team leaders heard they closed ranks. I told them I didn’t hold any of their men responsible, and unless Canmore’s lawyers made a stink, I wasn’t going to bring in IA.”

She smirked at me, “You just became their favorite captain you know that right.”

“Hey, the GT needs to have a good relationship with the SWAT teams if we’re to apprehend the Gargoyles,” my pager went off and checking it the message outback appeared before a number I didn’t recognize, “Hey captain, I need to handle this, it may be related to Castaway.”

She nodded, “Alright, I’ll have people in my department look into this Castaway being Canmore thing. Your plate is full enough sifting through all the Gargoyle sightings.” She collected the pictures, “Tell Elisa I’ll stop by at the end of the shift to check on her.”

“Right captain, later.” As she left, I picked up the phone and dialed, someone picked up after the first ring, “Hello, who is this?”

There was an exasperated tech sound before he answered, “I sent the message Outback mate, you’d think a detective would figure that out.” Dingo was on the other end.

“You used a lower case oh, I thought it meant out back and whoever typed it forgot the space.” I check to make sure the rest of my taskforce is busy before closing the blinds, “What’s up, thought you and your lady friend would be turning in for the night by now.”

“Robyn is upstairs with the big guys daughter helping Maza,” Dingo pauses and I can hear movement, “Fox wanted me to keep you in the loop, easier for you to be taking anonymous calls from informants than the wife of a multibillionaire. While Elisa was out today a couple hammer boys were casing her building. Matrix put the fear of the almighty in them, but not sure they’ll wise up that attacking her here is a bad idea.”

Sighing I rubbed my brow, “Thanks for the heads up, have you let Elisa know.”

“Yep, and she said not to let our mutual acquaintances know, doesn’t want them getting themselves hurt over a couple overeager hammer heads,” Dingo coughed just as I heard a tapping sound, “Need to go, I’ll let you know if anything else develops.”

Before he hung up, I told him to wait, “You need to have Robyn and Angela clear out by four, Captain Chavez knows about Elisa and is going to check on her after her shift.”

“Roger that mate, I’ll let the ladies know,” Dingo then hung up.

(Xanatos POV)

With all the fuss over Elisa Maza’s condition I’d have had very little time to plot and scheme. It was very unnerving to realize I hadn’t done anything Machiavellian in well over a month. I do count rescuing Goliath and his Clan in that category, who else could plan such a cunning rescue. Though, it does help owning a helicopter with stealth capabilities, and an Ace pilot for a wife.

Currently said wife was doing enough plotting for the both of us. From helping Elisa reveal her condition to her family and friends, to arranging a protection detail, and now securing Jason Canmore’s release from Riker’s Island. Oh, she had been a busy little halfling over the past few weeks. 

Walking over to the monitor on my office wall I activated it. On the screen appeared the images of my current targets. Thailog, Demona, Sevarius, Jackal, Hyena, Wolf, Tony Dracon, and Tomas Brod. Below each image every currently known detail of this cabal was listed. With a few clicks of my remote Dracon and Brod slipped off the screen, they both being incarcerated with most their underlings sitting in cells right next to theirs. Wolf and Hyena were also incarcerated, but Jackal was still on the loose, thus leaving them as immanent threats.

I heard Owen enter the room, “Sir, it seems Anton Sevarius has fled the country. As of last report he chartered a private yacht out of the Cayman Islands. I have our men there trying to find his destination.”

“Well done Owen,” I point the remote at Sevarius’ image and he vanishes with a click, “As long as this kid’s secret isn’t leaked to him, I doubt Anton will show any interest. If he ever does show any interest though.”

“Coyote may have said he would not interfere in such mortal affairs due to the Law,” Owen’s voice became hard edged, “but sometimes accidents happen.”

I chuckle at that, “So dark Owen, but I can understand the feeling. If Anton ever came after Alexander due to his unique heritage, well I’m sure the world could survive with one less mad scientist.” I tap my chin as I look at the three altered members of the Pack, “Hmm, perhaps it’s time we send out the next incarnation of Coyote, have him distract those three away from the city.”

Owen came to my side, “Hmm, as we are unaware of Jackal’s current location since he removed his transmitter I’d warn against such action. At least with his sister incarcerated we can plan for his eventual arrival to liberate her.”

“Agreed,” I remove the Pack’s images from the screen, “That leaves us with Demona and Thailog. How has our buyout of Nightstone been going?”

“Unfortunately, not well, Nightstone’s board of directors are quite loyal to their company’s founder. No doubt Thailog has them all scared with threats of releasing his pet monsters on them if they step out of line. Their CEO Dominique Destine has also apparently gone off the grid. She hasn’t been seen since the incident with the Canmore siblings.” Owen handed me the financial department’s report, “Your own board has also suggested to cease any activities in regard to Nightstone as their ties to the WMD found in the church have recently came to light.”

Nodding I handed the report back without reading it, “Good suggestion, how have our negotiations with the city gone for being their new supplier in upgraded equipment.”

“Well sir, but there is the matter of cost,” Owen looked to the screen, “They have requested armaments capable of stopping a Gargoyle, I have informed them we would need to do further research to design such a weapon.”

I turn from the monitor to contemplate my next move, “Contrary to Fox’s belief I doubt Demona will attack Elisa while she’s pregnant. She is a mother as well, and at one time she though her child had died before she hatched. Thailog, he on the other hand is all the darkest parts of the man I once was, before I discovered what love really is.”

Owen handed me a data disk, “The most likely coordinates for Thailog’s base of operations. Though, it may only be a relay station we got the information from tracing his last call to his board of directors.”

“Be as that may,” I use the remote to open the hidden closet where my armor stood, “I think it’s about time I had a face to face with my prodigal son.”

(Thailog’s POV)

One of my monitors beeped warning me my outer perimeter had been breached. Frowning I left the nest of monitors and computers I used to run my empire remotely. Entering the manor proper I call out, “Elsa is that you, Mister Alexander said he didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Sorry son, but Elsa has gone home for the night,” My wings flare out as I snarl at the intruder, the red armor and helmet immolating my genetic donner reveals his identity just as much as his voice, “We need to talk.”

Growling I edge closer to get a better angle to pounce, “Talk, you could have called. My number is in the book.”

“True, but this needed to be face to face. Nice place you have here, has a lovely view of my home.” Xanatos must have realized my intent as he activates the suit’s shoulder cannons, “Ah ahh, no closer. I’m not really in a hugging mood right now, maybe later.”

Ceasing my forward advance, I contemplate which of my hidden rifles was closest, “What do you want Xanatos? Why have you invaded my home?”

“Can’t a concerned parent check in on their wayward child. Besides, I’d wondered what you were plotting since that incident on Coney Island.” I could tell he was scanning the room for hidden weapons, “I need you to take a vacation out of town for a bit, can’t have you interfering with my plans.”

I growl as he raises an arm, pointing the laser in the gauntlet at my closest rifle, “What are you scheming father? Something to do with Goliath or is it something else. Your castle has been quite the hive of activity lately.”

He chuckled, “Oh, you know me, if it’s not that it’s something else. You know how business is, speaking of business…you haven’t happened to see Demona lately have you?”

Spitting on the name I glare murderously at him, “No, she cut and run after her little side project failed. We weren’t exactly on speaking terms at the time, so no I have no idea where she’s gone to.”

“Really, too bad,” He deactivates his weapons, “Oh, by the way I’m no longer interested in acquiring Nightstone Unlimited. Have fun with the investigations.” With that he left through the balcony he’d used to gain admittance. I roared in rage as my anger got the better of me.

(Demon’s POV)

As the sun rose higher in the sky I my breathing steadied following my transformation. If it was not a waste of time, I’d teach that annoying pixie a lesson. Puck’s retribution was becoming no less painful, but I was starting to become use to the transformation.

Looking around my safe house I found everything as it should be. Finding the outfit that I’d laid out before sunset, I get changed before checking my messages. There’s only one of any interest, Thailog warning that Xanatos was looking for me, and that he would be heading to the Pairs office while he has his new apartment set up.

“What game are you playing Xanatos?” I open the front door to collect the morning paper, as the timer on the television switches it on to the morning news.

“Good morning New York, top story today, accused domestic terrorist Jason Canmore will be released from Rikers Island later this morning following a change in plea from guilty, to not guilty. Mister Canmore who was originally denied bail and had been confined to the medical wing of Rikers due to injuries sustained during his arrest. In a late evening hearing Canmore’s lawyers presented evidence which has not yet been made public. Based on that evidence ADA Margot Yale has decided to reassess the charges against the Canmore siblings.” The news anchor sat at his desk, “In other news…”

I couldn’t believe my ears; the hunter was being released. How could this be? Did the humans use the revelations of our kind as a basis for his charges to be rescinded? I had few contacts within law enforcement, but there was only one human I knew would be nearly as angry as I. I pulled my out my contact book and found the business card she’d left with my assistant.

To my surprise it was a male human who answered, “Twenty third, Gargoyle Taskforce, Detective Maza’s desk, Officer Morgan speaking. How can I be of assistance?”

“Where is Maza?” I had little concern for the human, but she rarely left work early. Her dedication was one of the few things I admired about her.

Officer Morgan hummed, “She called out last night, she’s not been feeling too well the last few days. I’m handling her calls and updates on her cases until she gets to feeling better,” he ruffled some papers, “Are you a witness or just a friend calling to check in?”

“She was working a case involving my former employer Nightstone Unlimited. I’m planning to leave the country for a bit and wanted to make sure she had all the information she needed as I’ll be unreachable.” I hoped the lie would fool the human.

“Oh, well in that case I’ll have to switch you to another department. Elisa was taken off that case when our unit was restructured into the Gargoyle Taskforce, I’ll have to transfer you to White Collar.” I could hear more paper shuffling as he looked for something.

Grumbling I was about to hang up when I heard a familiar voice in the background, “Morgan, what the hell are you doing. Elisa’s going to flip at the mess you’ve made of her desk.”

“Sorry Matt, it was like this when I got here.” Morgan continued to shuffle papers, “Where did she keep the list of extension numbers for the guys who took over her old cases?”

I could hear Matt huff before taking the phone from Officer Morgan, “Sorry for the holdup, we’ll looking for who might have inherited your case after the reshuffle of our precinct. I’m Captain Matt Bluestone, as Elisa’s my partner maybe I can help you, which case were you calling about?”

“Hello Bluestone,” I can tell he recognizes my voice immediately, “You weren’t exactly partnered with Maza when I acquired her phone number. Though, at least you I can talk plainly to. How the hell did the Hunter get out of jail?”

I could hear Matt’s teeth clench, “Morgan, I’ll transfer her to my office phone. You just fix this mess you made.”

“I’m telling you Matt, it was like this when I got here…” Officer Morgan’s voice cut off as Matt transferred the call.

It took him only a few minutes to pick up elsewhere, “Demona, why the hell are you calling Elisa?”

“As I said, I wanted to know why that filthy Hunter is getting set free.” I snarl into the receiver, “Where is the Detective? Would she not be seeking a way to keep Canmore in jail?”

“Jason is not much of a threat to you or anyone else Demona, he’s paralyzed from the waist down. He took a shot meant for Goliath. As for why he’s getting out,” Matt pauses, and I know he’s reluctant to reveal information that hasn’t been released regarding an ongoing investigation, “Macbeth gave his lawyers something that left the courtroom reeling. Yale had to review the charges based on this new information, and she’s already told me charges might have to be dropped on both Jason and his sister.”

I stormed around my apartment, it was one of my simpler less ostentatious safe houses, “Did this information have anything to do with Gargoyles?”

“Yes, in fact it did,” Matt kept talking so I didn’t have a chance to scream at him, “Apparently, the Canmore family is in the habit of abusing and brainwashing their kids into hunting Gargoyles. Especially those who look suspiciously like you.” He took a breath, “Now, unless you want me to put your picture up on my board as our most wanted, you’ll be a good girl and keep you nose clean for the next six months while I try to calm this city down.”

Snarling I snapped back, “How dare you speak to me like that?”

His voice raised as he roared back, “No, thanks to you this city is a powder keg. There are riots every night, I have cells in six stations packed nightly with people who’ve defaced private and public property, I have a KKK style hate group attacking innocent people, and on top of everything else I have to walk the damn tightrope between doing my job and keeping every Gargoyle and Mutate in the city safe from mob rule.” He was breathing hard after his rant, “So I will speak to you however I damn well please. Right now, I don’t care what you are plotting, just put it on the back burner, I’ll handle it later. Let me fix the mess you made now.”

“It has been many years since a human has dared raise their voice to me,” I smirked, “I’ll be good. I was planning to take a trip overseas for a bit. Somewhere without extradition preferably.”

I heard him mumbling his doubts, “Have a nice trip, see you next time you try to annihilate my race.” With that he hung up the phone.

After returning the receiver to its cradle I switched on my coffee pot and sat to contemplate what I’d learned. Canmore’s connection to Macbeth I was fully aware of, I’d wondered if the Old King would leave his kin to languish or not. Even he can surprise me once or twice a century. 

Matt though was a different story. I had few direct encounters with him, merely having passed each other due to mutual acquaintances. He’d always struck me as being level headed and in control, quite unlike how he behaved this morning. Something had him pushed to the breaking point, something big. That or the job was just getting to him.

Putting the incident with Bluestone out of my mind I went about planning my exit from the country. Dominique Destine had outlived her usefulness.

To Be Continued...


	3. Old Friends Come to Town

(Jason’s POV)

“I know this isn’t ideal, but it will have to do.” Macbeth walked ahead of me as I wheeled myself inside the apartment, “Unfortunately my estate is outside the city, so it would be in violation of the terms of your release to have you stay there. I’ve had all the amenities included so you should be able to maintain your independence, I’ll arrange for someone to assist you with the mundane things like groceries.”

I nodded as I moved to the window and looked down on the street below, “What about Robyn? Have you heard from her?”

“We had breakfasted this morning before her team went to work.” He took a seat at the island separating the kitchen and living space, “She said she’ll visit when it’s safe. Winston is working on her plea deal as we speak, but until the final verdict is reached on your case it’s a moot point.”

Turning back to him I folded my hands in my lap, “Have you seen Elisa?”

“No, we wanted to wait until we were sure your brother had heard the news first. I’d hate to alienate myself from Jon by being forced to defend your child from his lackies.” He indicated the door, “Also, since Jon is also a fugitive it would be best for you to avoid any contact with him, including his John Castaway persona. I’ve got my private security stationed throughout the building, and the NYPD has guards stationed all egress points as well as sharpshooters on the roof. Apparently, they are concerned the Gargoyles may take offense at your freedom.”

I chuckled, “The Demon I’d have no doubt, though I feel Goliath and I have much to discuss. How do you think he’s handling this situation of ours?”

Macbeth stroked his beard, “Demona I can read like a book, but Goliath is another story. He’ll no doubt revert to first century thinking, but even that won’t help guide him with this. I think some concessions would be in order.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” I’d been thinking it over since I first heard, “There will be no more Canmore, that name has too much weight to it, and none of it good. I’m sure Elisa was planning for the kid to have her family name, a better choice.”

“Agreed,” Macbeth sighed, “I’m sorry Jason, I truly am. I should have ended the Hunter’s legacy a thousand years ago. I allowed my anger and hatred for Demona to blind me to the suffering it caused. Hells, even I wore that damn mask at times.”

I shook my head, “Aunt Fiona always warned us that you were the black mark on the family tree. That you were a kinslayer who couldn’t be trusted. If you had come for us, we’d have never listened.”

“Aye,” He snorted, “That old harpy has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I wouldn’t mind never crossing paths with her again. She had the audacity to call me, to thank me for securing your and Robyn’s freedom.”

My brow rose at that, “She does know I’m only out on bail and Robyn is still a fugitive.”

He shrugged, “I think she believes I will smuggle you out of the country and back to the villa in France. I don’t think she realizes the amount of unwanted attention you three brought upon all of us.” A knock on the door drew both our attention, “Who the bloody hell is that?” Walking to the door Macbeth activated the security monitor on the table next to it, “Who is it?”

From my place near the window I couldn’t see the screen, but I could hear the voice, “Captain Matthew Bluestone, NYPD, can I please come in.”

“Hold on,” He opened the door but filled it with his impressive frame, no doubt trying to intimidate the officer, “Captain, I hope you are not planning to harass my nephew, he is just settling in.”

“This will only take a minute,” Bluestone entered unperturbed by Macbeth’s bluster, “I have a few questions for your nephew, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” He crossed to me as my ‘uncle’ closed the door, “Hello Jason, how are you doing today?”

I indicated my chair, “As well as can be expected, if this is about either Robyn or Jon, I have nothing further to say than what I told the other officers.”

Matt snorted, “I got your sister calling me with updates every other evening. She and her friends switch off who calls so as to not raise suspicions. As for your brother, we had a nice chat the other night when he brought lawyers to bail out some of his Quarrymen.” He looked to Macbeth, “I’d have thrown him into a cell too, but he’s smart.”

Sighing I rolled over to the sitting area, “If not my siblings what’s brought you to my new lavish cell.”

I offered him a seat which he accepted, “Well, I should probably warn you that your least favorite Gargoyle is about as happy about your release as my superiors. Between Demona, Captain Chavez, and ADA Yale I’ve had an interesting morning of phone conversations, though Demona’s was by far the least pleasant. I’ll be sleeping with my off-duty weapon for the next couple days.”

“At least you are active when she is at her most dangerous,” Macbeth chuckled.

Matt shook his head, “Not as comforting a thought as you’d think,” he returned focus on me, “That’s why I got the marksmen on the roof and the guys downstairs. I know it’s futile when it comes to her, I’ve shown them all images of her Gargoyle form and that they’re to only delay her until Macbeth’s security team can get you out of here. Though, I truly doubt that will be necessary, she’s been laying low ever since the church incident.”

“I’m sure you are correct,” Macbeth glared out the window, “Another problem I have allowed to fester for far too long. She is my responsibility, I will have to see what can be done.”

“Uncle, you can’t hold yourself responsible for the entire world,” I knew Matt was Elisa’s partner so was aware of much more than the general public, “We are all creatures with free will. The Demon, from what Elisa had told me, was already broken long before your paths crossed. Though, I know our family has done nothing but stoked the flames of her hatred. Had we but put aside our hatred, cast off our mask and protected the last of the Gargoyles of Scotland instead of betraying her.”

He snorted, “We can thank the Weird Sisters for that. Those meddling fey, bending their own laws to the point of breaking them. I’d like to confine those hags to an iron cell somewhere dark and damp. Let the souls of all those they consigned to an early grave torment them for a thousand years.”

Matt nodded, “Can we add Oberon to the list of those placed in that cage.”

“Unfortunately, not,” Macbeth crossed his arms as his face gained a look of disgust, “He has caused our current need to unify our causes, but the suffering he is causing is minimal.”

I thought my uncle’s words over, “He has caused us to unify…” I sighed, “The Xanatos family, the Canmore family, the Maza’s and the local Gargoyle Clan. He is preparing those with the strength to defend this city. He knows what is coming will require us to work together to survive.”

Matt turned to Macbeth, “You ever hear the name Mab during your time?”

“Aye, and no good comes with it,” He moved to stand before us, “Queen Mab was a legend even when I was a boy. My nursemaid would tell me tales of her cruelty, even to her own kind. When the stories became too terrifying, she would assure me that Mab was defeated and imprisoned by the Good King of the Fey, Lord Oberon. After my pact with Demona I began putting more stock behind those legends.”

“Any of those legends happen to say where she was imprisoned?” Matt asked the question I was already thinking.

Macbeth nodded, “Only one clue. Across the great sea and buried beneath the waves. Only the Fey know where she was put exactly.”

Matt stood up, “Great, so probably somewhere along the Eastern Seaboard, and with our luck it’s right here.” Shaking his head, he turned to me, “Elisa is fine, once the charges are dropped, she’ll swing by to have a talk. Captain Chavez bought the cover story pretty quickly and feels responsible since she partnered you two up.”

“Will there be any consequences for either of us?” I was more concerned for Elisa.

“No, since your statement to your lawyer claims you were both intoxicated, and Elisa is corroborating that statement. There isn’t anything unless Elisa were to press charges.” Matt turned to head to the door, “Oh yeah, shift change on the roof is at eleven thirty, there’s about a fifteen-minute window. Tomorrow night his patrol route brings him through this neighborhood.”

Both Macbeth and I knew who he was referring to, “Is that so. Should I pack a parachute?”

“No, Fox had Xanatos make a few androids that looked like Puck.” Matt smirked, “He’s feeling much better now.”

Macbeth deadpanned, “I’m sure those androids aren’t feeling too well.”

(Elisa’s POV)

As soon as Captain Chavez left Robyn was back, sitting on the couch like she’d never left, “Where were you?”

“Closet of your spare room, figured she’d have no reason to go in there.” Robyn looked thoughtful, “Why do you have a spare room?”

Shaking my head, I moved to the coffee pot, but paused as I remembered Maria had confiscated the coffee. To my surprised Robyn held up a cup, “Heard she was taking your stash, had Matrix get us some tea from the café down the street.”

“Wasn’t that a bit, overt. Having a silver android looking guy walk into a café,” taking the cup from her I collapse into a recliner as Cagney moves to join me.

“He’s gotten much better since you first met him. He can imitate people and their behaviors quite well, we did have to remind him to check that the people he’s imitating are not in the same room.” Robyn looked to the door, “So your Captain knows about your connection to them…that can be advantageous.”

Taking a sip of tea, I switch the television on, “What are you plotting in that devious head of yours now?”

After going along with her plan to free her brother, the ex-Gargoyle hunter had decided we needed to be friends. That and she is a biologic relative of the kid growing inside me. I am still getting used to that idea.

She pulls me out of my thoughts, “If your partner can convince her to go public with a bit of a bent truth. That she knew you and Matt had contacted the Gargoyles and had been her go between. That she knew they hadn’t attacked their own home in the clock tower but had to go along with creating the taskforce due to the mass hysteria my brothers and I caused.”

“So, throw Yale under the bus for demanding we use lethal force,” I examine the fugitive I was inadvertently harboring, “How long has Macbeth been thinking ways to make her life hell?”

She shrugged, “Just during breakfast. I snuck out to meet with him before he went to collect Jason from the ferry.” She looked longingly at the image of her brother that had popped up on the muted newscast, “I know it wasn’t possible, but I wish I was there.”

I can feel sympathy for her, I could always sneak down to the labyrinth to visit my brother. As the camera panned around, we could see Jason rolling up to a waiting van, the old king of Scotland himself waiting. They greeted each other, whether it was just an act for the camera Robyn wouldn’t divulge. As he rolled up the ramp into said van the feed cut back to the anchor in a studio.

“I’d had a silly thought when Macbeth and I were working on his statement. If he had really tried to get custody of us, how different could our lives have been. Would we have gone to school with you and your siblings, would Jason have become an actual cop, or would Macbeth have just made us into Hunters loyal to him.”

Frowning at the last part I shook my head, “I don’t think so. I only know he wore the mask once, to get Demona off balance when he was trying to end them both. If she’d known, it was him attacking her she’d have not let him get so close.” I thought over her words, “Are you sure Macbeth didn’t try and find you?”

She focused on her tea, “I didn’t want to tell Jason…he found us twice.” She looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, “First was two months after our father was killed, he knew about the Canmore villa in France. We were moved to a family member in the Alps before his men could raid the villa. Aunt Fiona didn’t tell us why we were going to the Alps, just said she felt we’d like the change of scenery. Four years later he located us at a compound in Germany, but Fiona took us to Scotland the day before he arrived to teach us our heritage. After that she kept us moving too often for him to pin down.”

I could only blink in astonishment, “He really was trying to find you?”

“I’m not sure what his actual intentions were at the time. Whenever we brought him up Fiona would grow angry, and she wasn’t someone who dealt with anger well.” Robyn put her cup aside, “I caught a glimpse of him once in Liverpool, he wasn’t there looking for us at the time. We’d heard rumors the Demon had been spotted, we’re sure he’d heard the same rumors. Jon always clung to Fiona’s skirts at the time and took her words as God’s own truth. When he let her know she abandoned the hunt and made sure we were on the next plane to Spain, she returned to the hunt on her own, but the Demon had already left.”

“Has Macbeth tried to stop the Canmore family from continuing the hunt before,” I was surprised to hear this.

She nodded, “Yes, any time he thought he could pull the children away from the old guard family members. More so since the discovery of the New World, as the family has little presence here. In fact, we were the first of the Hunters to come. The only thing that stopped him with us was Aunt Fiona. He had thought she died long ago, since she’s well over a hundred years old.”

“Longevity must run in your family,” I look up to the clock on the wall, almost mid-morning, “I’m going to take a nap, are you staying here or heading back to Macbeth’s?”

She glanced around the apartment, “I’ll stick around until Dingo and Matrix get set up in their stakeout nest. Then I’ll head out and get some rest. Have a good nap.” I watched her get comfortable on the couch before heading to my room.

(Unknown POV)

My position on the roof of Canmore’s building was probably the worst. While the rest were stationed with their spotters at the corners of the rooftop garden I was stuck on the roof above the elevators. The roof came to a narrow point, so I was forced to lay on my stomach. There wasn’t enough room for a spotter, so my partner had been reassigned to guard the door leading to the elevators.

To top it off I have to wait for my replacement to get down from this perch. We used the slope of the structure so that while I slid down one side my replacement would be pulled up the opposite side. At least my team was decent enough to wait for me, but not decent enough to stand outside in the freezing January air.

Like every night since our assignment here two weeks ago, the Prisoner wheeled out into the garden. The first night he’d told Richardson that he just needed some air and to clear his head. Richardson had made a point to mention I’d be sitting up here, and they’d just be inside, just in case he thought he’d get a little too close to the edge. I’d rolled my eyes at that, the roof had a four-foot security fence around the whole garden, and unless he was a lot stronger than he looked he wasn’t climbing that.

Canmore gave me a friendly wave as he’d wheeled to where the path circled around a fountain. I’d taken an art history class to impress a girl at college, so I knew the fountain was called Puck’s Temptation of Titania, obviously based on Shakespeare’s play. I’d noticed Canmore was never impressed by the statues, I’d thought to ask him the other night why he looked ready to smash them when he’d first seen it.

Richardson’s voice crackled in my ear, “Tobey, you got eyes on Canmore?”

“Obviously,” I’d muttered that without hitting my mic, no way did I want another Richardson lecture on respecting the chain of command, “Yes sir, he’s just sitting there taking in the view.” I look around at the buildings surrounding us, but there’s no movement, “Nothing out here but two guys freezing our asses off. Least he can’t feel it.”

“Stow that chatter,” Richardson barks, I wince having forgot to switch off my mic, “Report anything suspicious. Just got off the horn with Bluestone, our replacements are going to be delayed. There was an armored car robbery this afternoon, and they got called in when the perps dug in at a mini mart.”

“Damn, how long are they going to be?” I survey the roof again thinking I saw a shadow move.

Richardson waits to respond, “Thirty minutes, maybe more. I’ll have Eckels come switch out with you in a bit.”

Sighing I look down my scope once more, “Great, why are we doing this again?”

“Because it’s our job,” Richardson sighs as well, “I know your brother was injured in that missile attack Tobey, but if the courts say he’s not at fault, we can’t hold him responsible and he deserves the protection against harm any other citizen is granted.”

“Is he a citizen?” I’d heard this Canmore guy and his siblings forged a lot of documents, perhaps they forged their citizenship papers as well.

Richardson groaned, “As far as Bluestone can tell, they legally entered the country and gained legal citizenship before they started forging identities. So, yes, he is a citizen.”

I let my team leader end the conversation there, as I had something else to deal with. I spotted the shadow moving again, and sure enough something was lurking near the bushes along the edge of the roof. I was just about to call it in when a shadow passed over my head. I look up just in time to see a clawed hand cloaked in black fur reaching for me with blue electricity arcing between the fingers.

(Goliath’s POV)

It had been difficult dealing with the sniper sitting above the elevator. Luckily Talon was willing to lend a hand, most willing as it was less damaging to be stunned than being concussed thanks to a rap on the head. Gliding onto the roof I look over to the bushes where Lex had been crouching all evening. We had watched the patrols go through several rotations. I’d have to let Bluestone know about their blind spot later.

Jason was looking up to where Talon stood over the unconscious officer, “What in the world is that?”

“He is Talon, leader of the Labyrinth Clan,” He turns to me as I answer, “Before you ask, no he is not a Gargoyle. He was the victim of Xanatos’ attempt to create Gargoyles that were loyal to him, he failed. Before he became Talon, he was Derek Maza, Elisa’s brother.”

Jason frowned, “I knew she had a brother, but she never spoke about him.”

Nodding I approached cautiously, “Elisa told me you had lost the use of your legs. I am sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It was me who stepped in front of that rifle, and it was my brother who pulled the trigger. All you were doing was trying to keep that Demon from destroying all of humanity.” Jason crossed his arms and gave me a similar scolding look that Elisa has when she says I’m being too noble.

Snorting I give the fountain a cursory glance before moving on, “I figured we should talk, seeing as this is not a normal situation.”

“Aye,” Jason frowned, “I know I have to be the one the public sees as his father, for his own safety. You’d be the better choice to actually be doing all the fatherly things. Before you think it is to do with my legs, that’s not it.” He glanced towards Talon, “I didn’t have a childhood Goliath. Even before my father died all I knew was training. I took care of my siblings but look how they turned out. Besides, considering your daughter’s mother is the Demon, you’ve done something right.”

I quirked an eyebrow at that, “I have only recently taken to being Angela’s father. She was raised by human protectors for the first part of her life.”

He shook his head, “That she’s remained at your side is evidence enough. If you weren’t a good father, she’d have joined her mother’s crusade in a heartbeat.” He looked around the garden, “Elisa is going to have at both of us for having this meeting, discussing these important issues without her.” He indicated Talon, “He’ll be telling her about this no doubt.”

I chuckled, “It was Elisa who suggested we talk. She’s been worried about unnecessary things of late. Your sister and my daughter have said to just do as she says for now.”

“Aye, five more months by my reckoning.” He held out his hand, “To a fresh start.”

I clasped his forearm, “Agreed.”

(Hacker’s POV)

“Martin Hacker, FBI,” I pass my credentials to the desk sergeant, “I have an appointment with Matthew Bluestone.”

The desk sergeant was an older officer, no doubt nearing retirement. He glanced down to his log sheets, looking for my name and any mention of my appointment. He was also undoubtedly checking to see if Matt was actually here. With my luck he’d been called out to some little old lady’s apartment because she swears the gargoyle on the ledge across from her window wasn’t there yesterday.

I was pleasantly surprised when I was buzzed through. The twenty third had had quite the update after it was rebuilt, the clocktower was still under construction. Making my way to the Gargoyle Taskforce offices I find Matt in the thick of it. Sending teams out to cover the slew of sightings that had come in since sundown. A quick survey of the bullpen reveals his partner sitting behind her desk already taking calls.

As I step up behind Matt, I can’t help the snort, “She has got to be hating that.”

Matt does a passable pirouette at the sound of my voice, “Hacker, what the hell.”

“Good to see you too Matty boy,” I indicate Maza, “Shouldn’t she be on maternity leave by now?”

He chuckled, “You suggest it her, then tomorrow you can call and tell me which borough to come pick you up in.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, “Truthfully she’s off at the end of the week. Telling you man, it’s been rough around here the last few months. What brings you to New York?”

“You,” I glance around then indicate his office, “We need to talk in private.”

With a nod he leads the way. As he closes the door, I spot Maza watching us. He snaps the blinds closed, “What’s wrong?”

Swallowing I indicate his hand, “It’s good you don’t wear your ring in the open.” I lick my lips as they’re suddenly dry, “You’ll probably think I’m trying to trick you, but it’s real. The Illuminati is gone, and I mean gone.”

“What?” His face shows his disbelief.

“You heard about that Stewart in the White House collapsing last week, right?” When he nods, I continue, “He was a number two. I hadn’t heard from Duval, the other number two, for a couple weeks so I went to check in. His base was a bloodbath, we’re still not sure how many bodies were there. As of right now the only members I’ve been able to contact are you, Xanatos, a guy I’ve only talked to over the phone named Alexander Thailog, and Fiona Canmore.”

Matt slumped in his chair, “That’s all?”

I nodded, “Everyone else is either dead, or hiding in holes so deep I can’t reach them.” I look to his office door, “Matt, this is just between you and me. When that number two died in the White House, I thought it was internal politics. I thought one of the threes was trying to make a move up in rank. I checked with the member who was working the case, he’d made sure it looked like natural causes, but it wasn’t. Three days later that member was found in his garage with his car running.”

“Damn,” Matt looked at me seriously, “How’d you get out of D.C. unscathed then?”

I chuckled darkly, “By the skin of my teeth. I sent my wife and kids to stay with her mom on Staten Island. Got home from taking them to the train, and my apartment went up like the fourth of July. We’d have been home having Sunday dinner if I hadn’t decided to be cautious.”

“Any leads,” Matt was thinking like a cop.

“Yeah, my superiors at the Bureau think it was a retaliatory hit in connection with one of our old cases. That’s why they okayed my transfer up here to help you with this taskforce. They figured we’d be able to put our heads together and figure out who wanted us both dead.” I worried my ring finger on my right hand, “Matt, I had to come check on you, if someone is hunting us down…I had a rolodex that had every member’s contact information. Some of the contact numbers lead to proxies, but it would be enough to start looking.”

Matt rubbed his chin like he did while thinking, “You think whoever torched you place, found the rolodex. You said this all happened after the number two was killed. Doesn’t that mean this person already has some information on the Illuminati.”

“Matt,” I stood up and began to pace, “My job in the order was to facilitate communication from the higher ups to the rest of you. I’m one of only a small number who knows every member’s identity and how they fit in. Xanatos and you both are active in New York, but he handles economic control while your supposed to keep an eye on those in power.”

Matt nodded, “I’ll fill Xanatos in on what’s happened. What do we do next?”

“Fiona is the highest-ranking member that I could contact.” I placed a hand on the back of my vacated chair, “She confirmed to me that One is dead, his head was mailed to her yesterday. She’s on her way here and has ordered all members to converge on New York.”

He looked skeptical, “So the five of us?”

I had to laugh at that, “As I said some are in hiding. Fiona is old, she’s aware of some old failsafe with the code that if something like this happens, we all gather to where the newest member resides. Alexander Thailog was the last new member, he is a business man here in New York. He’d been in Paris the past few months on a personal holiday, got back into town about six days ago.”

“So, we just wait and hope whoever is doing this didn’t realize he missed you,” He glances out his office window. I’d first thought Bluestone was behind this, but then the barbaric nature of the attacks wasn’t in his nature. He became a member to expose us, not exterminate us. He’d already used our connections for his own needs, that’s why he couldn’t expose us without incriminating himself. He looks back to me seriously, “What do you need me to do?”

“Keep your winged friends busy until after the meeting. Have them disassemble a human trafficking ring or give them false intel on an arms deal, just something that’ll keep them occupied. Fiona is one of those Canmore, a great aunt to your partner’s baby daddy.” I’d had a good laugh when Fiona mentioned she’d be using the birth of another great-nephew or niece as the cover for her trip, “She’s not interested in your friends, but doesn’t trust they’ll believe her since she trained those three who attacked them last fall.”

Matt sniggered, “Hope she doesn’t expect a warm family reunion. Robyn Canmore is still on house arrest; her attorney was only able to wrangle that under the condition she stays with Elisa. Jason and Robyn can’t have unsupervised visits until her sentence is completed, and Fiona was named in the case as the leading figure in indoctrinating them.” He indicated the bullpen where Elisa was no doubt still fielding calls, “I’m pretty sure Elisa won’t want her anywhere near the kid.”

I shrugged, “I just said it’s her cover story. I doubt she’d even want them to know she’s in town, that Lennox Macduff character has his private army dismantling the entire Canmore legacy. In the past four months they exposed six training grounds and liberated half a dozen kids. Interpol is requesting assistance in locating their families. Seems it’s been their practice to abduct children of family members who left the life. Descendants of daughters who were once deemed unsuitable for being Hunters in the old days.” His surprise is evidence he hadn’t been keeping up with this story outside his own jurisdiction, “You, didn’t now Matt. Man, you’d think the guy in charge of the Gargoyle Taskforce would be keeping up with this news.”

“Been a bit preoccupied,” Matt huffed, “Castaway slipped through our fingers last month. After Robyn turned herself in to face her failure to appear and eluding charges, she outed him as her brother. He used some doctored videos to fake Jon Canmore’s death, pinning it on Demona…the red-haired female Gargoyle on my watch list out there…I know the video is fake since Castaway is still breathing.”

I nodded, “Yeah, I know.” At his irritated look I waved my hands in surrender, “Hey, I wasn’t personally involved with it. Jon Canmore has been a member for seven years, joined to be his Aunt’s eyes and ears with his siblings. She thought he was too softhearted for their hunt, so set him up with an alternative path. Surprise, surprise, he’s the hardest one out of the bunch.”

Shaking his head, he narrowed his look at me, “Why didn’t you list him among the surviving members?”

“Because I haven’t been able to contact him. For a public figure, John Castaway is good at hiding.” I look at my watch, “We should probably get to the airport, Fiona is due to arrive within the hour. It wouldn’t hurt for you to meet her.”

“Really,” Matt looked skeptical as someone began knocking on his door, “Enter.”

One of his officers barged in, “Captain, just got a call. Major sighting near the airport. A private jet reported control failure and missed the landing strip. Headed straight for the city. Three of the big ones were seen landing on the plane, two others dislodged the engines which somehow caught fire. Smaller one was spotted entering the plane, shortly after the landing gear came down.”

“What the hell?” Matt and I said at the same time.

(Brooklyn’s POV)

Heaving on the wing of the plane I’m successful at avoiding the building. Goliath is on the fuselage, and Broadway is on the other wing. As soon as the wheels start to lower, I push downward to level the plane out. It’s not easy as I see the tail flap and those on the wings fighting against us. I grab my mic, “Lex, get the pilots to stop moving the flaps.”

“Uh, it’s not them, the controls are locked up.” Lex mutters something I can’t understand before continuing, “Hey guys, we can’t land this thing with those engines at the tail still going. It won’t stop and will plow into something.”

Suddenly we hear an older woman’s voice in the background, “Creature, tell your friends to remove the wings and use them to dislodge the remaining engines. Then guide the fuselage towards the water in Central Park.”

“Shouldn’t we leave the wings on?” Lex queried.

The woman snorted, “This plane is equipped with a flotation device. The wings will undoubtedly clip one of these buildings between us and the park. I would rather not endanger innocent lives.”

“You’ve got a point,” Lex grumbled before speaking, “You guys hear that.”

Goliath growled, “We heard Lex, Broadway, Brooklyn, get to work.”

Scrambling along the wing to the fuselage I grip the plane with my talons as I rip the already damaged wing off. I wait for a clear area on the street below before swinging the wing down on the engine attached to my side of the plane’s tail. I feel the slight jerk sideways as the remaining engine tries to turn the plane, but Broadway cleaves that one away quickly.

“So now what?” Broadway asks as we look towards Goliath.

Another growl from our leader and he points to the tail, “Brooklyn, you take the tail, we will try to slow the descent.”

Nodding I take my place, using my own wings to turn left and right to avoid hitting anything. Goliath and Broadway use their wings to simultaneously slow down the plane and keep the nose up. I notice we aren’t going to make it to the park and relay this to the others, “We’re slowing down too fast, we’re going to come up short.”

Suddenly I see a row of red flares, and Lex’s voice answers, “The pilot said the police have cleared that street, so we can land.”

As soon as the wheels touch down, we release our hold on the plane and use the momentum to gain altitude. Lex is quick to follow. Angela rejoins us as we land on a roof near the downed plane. I scrutinize Lex, his demeanor tells me something is wrong, “Lex, we just saved those people, you should be happy.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s just that lady.” He frowned, “The way she said creature, and the look she gave me. I know I’ve seen her face before, not her but someone similar.”

Fox’s voice came over our comms, “Nice job guys, but the police are calling in helicopters to check the rooftops for you. Time to come home.”

With a snort Goliath waved towards us, “Come, we have done all we can here.”

(Elisa’s POV)

We wait outside the hospital room of one Fiona Canmore as the doctors examine her for injuries. For a woman of a hundred and seven she is surprisingly resilient. Hacker is nervously pacing in front of the door, jumping every time he sees someone walking towards us. Matt looks worried but give me a reassuring smirk when he notices me watching, he wanted me to wait at the station, technically I’ve been regulated to a desk since the start of my third trimester.

He looks towards Hacker as he starts mumbling to himself. Shaking my head at the FBI agent I indicate the room, “You’d think I’d be more nervous than him. How does he know Fiona?”

“She’s a member of the club,” His answer surprises Hacker who stammers and points at me, “She has known since Xanatos’ wedding that the club exists. Goliath told her about the coins and the ambassador.”

Hacker threw his hands up, “Of course he did,” he then glared at Matt, “You couldn’t have, you know done what I did and redirect her to thinking it was something else.”

Matt shrugged, “Xanatos and I have been trying to figure a way to expose the club for months, since we learned we were both members. It had served it’s purpose for Xanatos, and you know what my goals were from the start.”

“Well, someone is beating you to it that’s for sure,” Hacker looked to me, “I’d offer you membership or a bullet to cover up our existence usually, but at this point the membership is as good as the bullet.”

Frowning I look to Matt, “What’s he talking about?”

Sighing my partner looks to the ceiling, “Someone has been killing Illuminati members. From what Hacker has learned they started with the higher ups and are working their way down. Usually there aren’t that many in the same city, but New York and D.C. have more than their fair share. That’s probably the only reason Hacker figured it out in time to save his own skin and get up here to warn me.”

Surprised I turn to Hacker, “Fiona is a member of the Illuminati as well as a Hunter?”

“So is Castaway,” Hacker sighs, “Fiona Canmore is the ranking member right now. She’s called a summit to review all recent new additions to the membership and to restructure us to survive this calamity. The one problem is this has never happened before. Yeah, we’ve had some internal problems that caused a massive loss in members before, but never have we lost all six members of the leadership at the same time.”

“Wait, John Castaway is a member of your little club,” I look to Matt, “Did you know this?”

He shook his head, “Just found out tonight. Apparently, he’s been a member since long before we even met him as Jon Canmore. Guess he was supposed to replace Fiona as the Illuminati member within the Hunters.” Matt indicated Hacker, “It was the Illuminati who arranged that little video evidence depicting Jon Canmore being killed by Demona. It was all special effects and camera tricks just as we figured.”

Rubbing my brow, I looked to Hacker, “So this Illuminati hunter is probably on his way here to New York.”

“I doubt that,” Hacker looked contemplative, “From what I’ve seen I don’t think this guy is the type to get his hands dirty. Duval was taken down by an army of mercenaries, the other number two was killed so it looked like natural causes, and my friend in D.C. was made to look like a suicide. On top of that the bomb in my apartment was eerily similar to the one used by a mad bomber Matt and I took down just before he left the Bureau.”

“Couldn’t be him,” Matt notices my raised brow at his certainty, “Hacker put two rounds in his head while he had me pinned to the wall. The guy was blitzed out of his mind, I’d already put six in his chest.” He looked to Hacker, “I’m pretty sure one of those rounds was supposed to be for me.”

Hacker shrugged, “Hey, I figured I’d get you to see the light.”

I huffed, “Instead you’ve made him a target for whoever wants your club destroyed.”

Hacker was about to answer when the door to the exam room opened and the doctors exited. The lead doctor walked over to us, “Detectives, Agent Hacker…Miss Canmore seems to be in perfect health considering her age and the trauma she has experienced. Against my better judgement she’s willing to speak with you.”

Nodding Hacker brushed past the doctor and entered the room. Sighing I began to follow Matt, “Excuse Agent Hacker, it’s his first night with the taskforce.”

“Well, the lack of talon scratches, concussions, and broken limbs is a relief,” the Doctor placed a hand on my arm to stop me, “How are you doing Detective Maza, Doctor Sato was concerned when he heard you were still going in to work.”

Smiling I had to shake my head at that, “Let the good doctor know I’m fine. I’ll be off work starting Monday. I’ll even be a good girl and turn off my scanner.”

The Doctor nodded before continuing down the hall. As I entered the room Matt gave me a suspicious look, “Doctor Sato is being vocal about my not taking it easy. Between me and Maggie, he’s taking his first times treating pregnant women quite well.”

“Who is Maggie,” Hacker frowned, “She another officer?”

Matt answered, “She’s Elisa’s brother’s girlfriend. She found out she was pregnant shortly after Elisa, and since he’d already taken on Elisa as a patient decided he’d handle her pregnancy as well.”

Hacker whistled, “Feel sorry for your parents Maza, two grandkids in that space of time. How’s your mom supposed to make two baby blankets.”

I snort at that, “Trust me, she’s been working on those since she heard Derek was in a stable relationship. She expected to be a grandmother by now.”

A clearing of the throat signaled Fiona did not enjoy being ignored. Matt chuckled before making introduction, “Miss Fiona Canmore, I’m Captain Matt Bluestone of the NYPD’s Gargoyle Taskforce. This is my partner Elisa Maza, and our new FBI liaison Agent Martin Hacker. We’re here to take your statement regarding your encounter with the Gargoyles who attacked your plane.”

Fiona snorted in derision, “You and I both know Mister Bluestone that those Gargoyles did no such thing. Had they not intervened my plane would have crashed into a building, instead of making a rather unorthodox landing. As to that matter I am also quite aware of your personal connections to the local Gargoyle populations, as you are also aware, we share certain connections.”

Hacker spoke up, “Maza knows everything, including that your plane was probably sabotaged.”

Nodding Fiona spoke plainly as she turned to me, “Detective as you are carrying what could very well be the last member of my brother’s line, I’d request you distance yourself from this case. As we have seen tonight, our enemy has no compunction whatsoever to cause harm to innocent bystanders.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” I cross my arms and rest them on my expanded stomach, “You’re trying to show concern for your family after all the shit you’ve pulled over the last century. If it wasn’t out of jurisdiction, I’d have you thrown in a cell for the abuse you’ve put you precious line through.”

She smirks at me, “I see why my Jason was drawn to you, quite the spirit you have. I make no excuses for what I did. I’m sure you have met the Demon, perhaps my ancestors had things wrong, but even you have to admit the danger she poses.”

Hacker coughs drawing attention to himself, “Miss Canmore we really need to discuss what’s to happen. Were you able to contact anyone else?”

“No,” she looks out the window, “My agents have learned everyone else is dead. Falstaff was found in his ship, his crew looked to have mutinied and killed each other. Shari was supposed to be with Thailog, but she went missing, he found her with her tongue cut out and her body left displayed. It was the call sign of a serial killer active in Paris of late, but Thailog believes it was a copycat.” She then turned to us, “The Illuminata was found in One’s domicile with the rest of his remains. The scene was staged to make it look like she murdered him, then killed herself after sending me his head.”

“Why send you the head?” I was curious why they were sending the message to Fiona.

The centennial woman laughed humorlessly, “I am a Four, the last among that rank. My fellow Fours included Falstaff, and two others who died recently. Until now I thought the other two’s deaths were of natural causes but given recent events, I am reassessing that belief.”

Hacker stepped up, “Who’d go out of their way to wipe us out? They’re going through a lot of trouble to make the deaths seem unrelated and giving them plausible causes. Everything from natural deaths, suicides, to unrelated killings, and now a Gargoyle attack.”

“Wait, how would they know the Gargoyles would be there to intercept the plane?” Matt frowned, “Plus, there would be the chance the Gargoyles would save the passengers at the very least.”

Fiona shook her head, “I doubt he counted on the Gargoyles being involved. Besides, what happened to my plane was not related to what has been happening to the Illuminati.”

I frowned at that, “What?”

She looked at each of us seriously, “I removed Jon from my will last month after he faked his death. My estate is to be divided between Jason and Robyn, with a trust put aside for Jason’s unborn child. There is a clause that allows for any further offspring of either Jason or Robyn to receive similar trusts. The money for those trusts is to come from their parent’s portion of my estate.” She focuses on me, “I warned Jon that if he went through with faking his death this would have to be done. He was not pleased.”

“What good would killing you now be?” Matt had taken out his notepad and begun writing.

She glances at Matt, “My lawyer hasn’t finalized the changes in my will. He was being payed by Jon to hold up proceedings, I only discovered this during my flight. I’d have confronted him during the meeting in regard to this matter, but I’m doubtful he’ll show himself after this failed assassination.”

“He’s aware like the rest of you what’s been happening, so he thought he’d get you out of the way. How would he have gotten his inheritance?” I watch as Fiona thinks it over.

It doesn’t take her long, “His share would have been placed in an account that he already had access to. Had Jon truly been dead his siblings would have inherited it as they are the beneficiaries of his will. We descendants of Canmore tend to make wills as soon as we don the mask, makes life easier on the rest of the family.” She continued, “Jon could have easily moved the funds to where ever he wished with little trouble.”

Hacker grumbles, “Great, we have one member pursuing his own agenda while the rest of us are being picked off one by one. Guess we call Xanatos and Thailog and set up a meeting to decide what we’re going to do.”

“That won’t be necessary,” I turn to find Xanatos standing in the doorway, “Good evening Detective, you look well. Fox and Alex are down in the limo, I would be forever grateful if you’d keep them company while I talk to Madam Canmore.”

I sighed, “She called the station to check in on me and they told her I’d gone with Matt to interview a witness.” His Cheshire grin was all the answer I needed. I looked to Matt, “Keep me in the loop, I’ll escort Misses Xanatos home.”

As I left the room, I heard Xanatos’ remark, “Really Bluestone, I would appreciate you not giving my wife a reason to murder you and go back to prison. You know Maza’s pregnancy is high risk.”

(Xanatos’ POV)

After the detective was gone, I turned to my fellow Illuminati members, “Well, so here we all are.”

“What about Alexander Thailog?” Hacker was curious, but also not aware of Thailog’s true nature.

“He won’t be joining us,” I look to Bluestone, “You haven’t told them what he really is have you.” He shrugged, obviously thinking they knew. With a sigh I turned to Fiona and Hacker, “Thailog is a clone of the Gargoyle known as Goliath, and whose mind was tampered with to be a facsimile of my own. He is the one who’s been killing off the Illuminati, and he hasn’t been working alone.”

Bluestone frowned, “What? Why is he doing this?”

“Thailog desires power, just as I once did.” I moved to sit in one of the chairs near Fiona’s bed, “I discovered an unimaginable power when I held my son for the first time.” I glared at Bluestone, “No, that has nothing to do with Oberon or my mother-in-law.” I looked to the other two, “Thailog, by his standards sees the Illuminati as a source of power. He thinks by wiping out the current membership he can rebuild it in his image to serve his purposes.”

Fiona answers, “That is not possible, he has destroyed the connections that allowed us to control the strings of governments around the world. He alone cannot place agents within those posts that now stand empty.”

“I know, but Thailog does not understand that.” I look to Hacker, “I first realized it was Thailog when Shari was killed. The fact that her death was a perfect copy of the serial killer’s other victims revealed that. Thailog is that serial killer, those victims were those unfortunates who saw him. If he had no use for them, he killed them, if he did have a use for them, he’d kill them when that usefulness was at an end.”

Bluestone looked sick, “Thailog is back in New York. Hacker contacted him, he’s been here for six days.”

“That’s why I’m here,” I looked to each of them, “I met with Thailog after seeing what happened to Fiona’s plane. He says he’ll leave the rest of us alone for now. He is convinced Fiona and Castaway will kill each other over this plane sabotage. As for Bluestone, he’s aware of your real feelings towards the Illuminati, and Hacker he thinks you’re just a toady, though he’s impressed you avoided the bombing. His hireling who torched your apartment found your rolodex, that’s why we’re all that remains.”

Scoffing Bluestone indicated myself, “What kind of deal has he given you?”

“None,” I chuckle, “He’s been trying to kill me since he was a few months old. Thankfully, for now I have a rather large number of Gargoyles who have a rather low opinion of Thailog staying with me. Also, since security at my building is done through my private force, his lackeys can’t infiltrate without causing a bigger scene then he wants.”

Hacker snorted, “Didn’t seem to be a problem when he took out Duval and Falstaff.”

“He is power hungry, not stupid.” I looked to Bluestone, “You know the kind of security I have around my family. Thailog wouldn’t want to see the kind of retaliation I’d bring down on him. Plus, I know his great weakness.”

“So, in other words for you it’s just business as usual,” Hacker huffed, “So, do we trust him?”

I stood up, “No, but there isn’t much I can do right now. Except get Fiona transferred to my tower before the gang of Quarrymen sent by Castaway arrive. There was a reason I asked the Detective to leave with Fox.”

(Hacker’s POV)

When the lights flickered out three seconds after Xanatos had revealed the Quarrymen were coming I quickly pulled out my sidearm and moved to the door. The hallway was mostly empty save for a few orderlies moving about with flashlights. I turned as Matt slammed down the phone receiver, “No luck, the phone lines are down.”

Xanatos was looking out the window, “It’s only the hospital.” He moved to a wheelchair kept in the corner, “Madame Canmore, I do believe it would be best we check you out of this hospital.”

“We came in Elisa’s car, it should still be out front.” Matt joined me at the door, “Hopefully it wasn’t tampered with.”

As soon as Xanatos joins us with Fiona I push through the door. Two orderlies are right in front of me having checked the next room over, “Excuse me, please return to your room. We’ll have power restored shortly.”

“Agent Martin Hacker, FBI,” I flash my ID, so their headlamps hit it, “I’m taking this patient to a secure facility. I have it on good authority her life is in danger.”

One of them chuckles, “Taking the Gargoyle sympathizer, I don’t think so.”

“Damn it,” I hear Matt curse a moment before he opens fire. I see two hooded men fall, their large hammers falling to the ground. One of the orderlies pulls a hood from his belt. I don’t give him a chance to put it on as I slam the butt of my pistol into his forehead, then elbowing his friend in the nose.

Xanatos calls out from down the hall, “Gentlemen, the exit is this way.”

We only encounter two more Quarrymen, they were watching the exit. This was a small crew, most likely not expecting any real resistance. As we fell the two guards, I turn to the security desk, the officer on duty is tied to his chair with a gag. I look over to Matt, “Get them out of here, I’ll call for backup and secure the scene.”

It takes fifteen minutes for back up to arrive. By then the power has been restored and the four men Matt and I shot are all in surgery. The two I knocked out have been secured to gurneys. It is Maria Chavez who arrives with more officers, as the uniforms pour in, I tell them to sweep the hospital top to bottom.

“What the hell happened?” Chavez is fuming at me, “Please tell me Elisa was not here when this went down.”

I shook my head, “No, I ordered her to escort Mister Xanatos’ family home when he came to visit Miss Canmore. They are apparently former business partners. I had Matt take Miss Canmore to Mister Xanatos’ building, security there is very tight I hear.”

She nodded, “Right, Agent Hacker this smells fishy.”

“Captain, this whole week has been fishy for me.” I watch as the men I knocked out are escorted out to awaiting cruisers, “I’ll want a hand in their interrogations.”

“You are making this an FBI case, it was an assault by an extremist group,” She frowned at me, “Or has the FBI finally decided to classify the Quarrymen?”

I blink at her, “Captain, if I have it my way Castaway will be on the top ten tomorrow, and his little neighborhood watch group will be labeled as a terrorist hate group.”

Unfortunately, I wouldn’t get my way. After hours of talking to my superiors they decided there wasn’t enough evidence to claim Castaway was involved in either the plane sabotage or the hospital attack. It didn’t help that the group of Quarrymen who attacked the hospital sent a video to all the major networks proclaiming their actions were their own. The Quarrymen leadership issued a statement disavowing those members arrested at the hospital.

I was sitting at Maza’s desk when Matt arrived mid-morning. He frowned at me as I was organizing the papers on the desk, “What are you doing?”

“How does she find anything in this mess?” I find a folder covered in Elisa’s shorthand, “These notes are from two years ago.”

“She has a system,” Matt picked up one of my stacks, “Wow, these are old…hey this is from the first case we worked together. I’m not a naive boy scout with a conspiracy shtick.”

I smirk at that description, “Actually Matt, I made similar notes about you when you were first assigned to me.”

“Really, I didn’t have you pegged for a slimy toady for a global secret society,” He put the stack down, “Got a call from Elisa’s houseguest. Elisa is starting her maternity leave a couple days early but wants to be kept in the loop on any of her active cases.”

Nodding as I finally find the surface of the desk, I turn the chair to face him, “So, I put a rush on the forensics team going over the plane. They found that besides the various marks left by the Gargoyles, there was damage to the control systems which caused them to lock up. Also, someone had installed a radio control override on the plane. That’s why it didn’t simply crash into the Atlantic, the plane had to reach New York so it was in range of the transmission. Probably a portable set up, somewhere close to the airport, I have the techs checking for any unauthorized broadcasts or interference last night.”

“Nice, good to know you’re good for something,” Matt looked at the other officers just arriving for the day shift. The taskforce was most active at night, so only had a handful of officers on duty during the day to field calls and check sightings. Matt split his shift, working three hours in the morning, then coming back shortly before sunset. He looked at me, “Since you’re assigned to the Taskforce, guess you can handle all the bureaucratic stuff during the day.”

I shrug, “We’ll work it out when Maza’s back from her leave. Gives me six months to clean up that mess she calls a filing cabinet.”

To Be Continued...


	4. The Warrior is Born

(Coyote’s POV)

Walking along the grotto I spy Princess Katharine sitting with Lady Titania. As Lord Oberon calls them the Ladies of Avalon, we have taken to showing the human noble some courtesies we don’t normally give to humans. I give a rather flourished bow to them in greeting, “Lady Titania, Princess Katharine, how lovely to see you out and about on such a lovely day.”

Titania smirked, “This is Avalon it is always lovely here. What are you up to Coyote?”

“Up to something? You wound me milady, I am nothing but your dutiful servant.” I send the Princess a cheeky smile before continuing, “It is just that I must beg your forgiveness and your leave. The hour is late, the new dawn arrives, and there is an itch behind my ear I just can’t seem to shake.”

Her eyes widen at my words, “I see, have you spoken with my Lord husband?”

“I have, he believes I should not travel alone lease we fail to seem attentive,” I didn’t need to explain further as she stood up.

I had already sent word to Grandmother that I requested her presence, so was not surprised when my fellow trickster Raven appeared at her side. “Hello cousin, what an auspicious day. You of all people calling upon Grandmother, I’d warn you she isn’t one to be trifled with.”

“Enough of that Raven,” Grandmother scolded him, “Coyote, what assistance do you require.”

I kneel before her and taking one of her hands place her knuckles against my brow, “Grandmother, wisest of us, mother of the land, guide of the people. This humble trickster beseeches you. Watch over those I call mine, keep them safe when I cannot, watch over them where my eyes may not go.”

Raven snickers from where he stands at her side, “Laying it on a bit thick cousin, you need her to chew your vegetables while she’s at it.”

I heard a whack sound and through the corner of my eye saw Raven down on both knees clutching his head. Titania was smirking as Princess Katharine was slipping an iron framed fan into the sleeve of her gown, “Grandmother told you enough Raven. It is hard enough for Coyote to humble himself in such a way, he does not need you goading him.”

“Sorry Princess Katharine, it won’t happen again,” Raven’s less than meaningful apology was forced out through gritted teeth, “Queen Titania, milady, I apologies to you as well for being brought so low.”

I noticed the Queen step in front of the Princess, “Oh, I had been contemplating which spell to use to silence you. It was merely the fact Katharine had a much more useful tactic at hand.”

Grandmother cleared her throat to draw my attention back to her, “I hear your request little Coyote, trickster, guide, and protector of the people. Your plea is not made on deaf ears. I will watch over and protect those you claim as yours, as your words, heart, and deed speak as one.”

I stood releasing her hand, “Thank you Grandmother. You are in my debt, and I will always be at your service.” I turn to Titania and Princess Katharine, “I thank you as well my Ladies, for witnessing this pact.”

The Queen of Avalon dipped her head in acknowledgement, “It is our honor to bear witness, and our privilege to be considered worthy of such.” She then glanced to Raven, “Will he be joining us as well?”

“He’ll follow either way, it is in his nature,” I grumble as my cousin finally recovers enough to return to his feet, “As long as he gives his word on the Sky Chief to not cause trouble beyond harmless pranks.”

With a huff Raven knelt and roughly grabbing Grandmother’s hand and placed her palm upon his head, “I swear to the Sky Chief, the one who leads, and the one we follow. I do swear to do no harm that can not be mended by medicine or magic. This oath I swear from this moment until next I return to Avalon’s golden shores.” He then tosses Grandmother’s hand off his head, “There, happy?”

I shrug, “It will do,” then begin to chuckle, “Though, I’m going to enjoy telling the others how quickly you caved to giving that oath.” As the mist swirled around Lady Titania, Grandmother, and my fellow trickster and I, to transport us from Avalon, the last sight I saw of Raven was his horrified expression.

(Talon’s POV)

I paced a circle on the roof of the hospital as I spoke to my parents on the phone. Mom and dad got called away on important business. Namely Fara Maku had made a major discovery at the Kara Digi excavation sight. The University had sent mom to examine the discovery, and dad decided to go with her just in case Anansi had slipped away from the Gathering like Coyote had a few months ago.

Mom’s voice was worried over the phone, “How is she? I thought there was a couple more weeks.”

“The doctors told Robyn it’s not an exact science, but kids come when they decide they’re ready, I guess. At least Maggie is still a couple months from her due date. Mister Xanatos is sending his personal jet to pick you and dad up, it should be at the landing strip near the village soon.” I glance over to see Angela watching her father pace, “Mom, I’ll call if there’s any news, but right now I need to keep Goliath from doing anything stupid.”

I can hear dad’s laugh in the background as my mother sighs exasperatedly, “Alright, just be careful. Don’t need you two demolishing that rooftop, your sister doesn’t have the time to wrangle her two favorite winged warriors.”

Something suddenly clicked in my head, “Mom…did Elisa ever call Beth?”

The line was silent, at first, I thought the call was dropped, but then dad answered, “Derek, we’ll call Beth and let her know what’s going on. If you could after we hang up, call Robyn and see if she knows if she told Beth.”

“Okay dad, I’ll do that.” He hangs up, and I grab the paper with the phone numbers I’d listed. I dial the maternity ward’s desk, and it was answered on the first ring. After the normal greeting I spoke up, “Hello, this is Derek Maza, my sister is there. Her roommate Robyn is supposed to be in the waiting room to give us updates. I’m disappointed none of us can be with her for this.”

“That’s perfectly understandable Mister Maza, people are quite busy these days, and kids rarely plan for their big arrival.” The duty nurse paused, “Ah, Miss Canmore just came back from checking in on your sister. I’ll let you speak with her.”

Robyn’s voice was curt, “Derek, did you reach your parents?”

“Yeah, umm…Robyn, did Elisa remember to call Beth?” The line was silent once more, “Robyn…you there?”

There was a sudden thwack sound of skin meeting skin, “Damn it, Elisa tried calling her a couple days after she found out. Beth was off campus with an archology group. They were studying migration paths of the first peoples, they only had a geophone for emergencies.” I could hear her walking as far from the desk as the phone’s cord would allow, “They emailed a couple times, but Elisa didn’t want to tell her that way, and she was going to tell her after finals.”

I knew she had to be careful what she divulged, Officer Morgan was also in the waiting area. He was there to supervise Robyn as she was still technically under house arrest, but someone had to drive Elisa to the hospital. I had remembered mom and dad talking about Beth’s expedition, but it had been more as she was trying to understand dad’s connection to Coyote. She was hoping to find the origin of the Coyote myth and figure out where the myth ended, and reality began.

Sighing I rubbed my muzzle, “Mom and dad are trying to reach her now. I need to save battery on this phone in case I need to call my parents again. Has there been any problems?”

“Besides Aunt Fiona showing up?” Robyn sounded less than pleased, “Luckily my restraining order is in effect, so she had to leave. Officer Morgan here has been hinting he’ll be giving me a lift back to the loft as soon as Chavez gets here. I’ll let her know what number to reach you at if there’s a problem. Also, I’ve heard that your employer is heading over since you can’t be here in person.”

I frown at that, I know Xanatos keeps my name on his payroll, mostly to cover his own ass. It doesn’t look good if you fire someone after you turned them into an unwilling guinea pig. I growl, “Thanks for the update.”

Hanging up I turn to the two Gargoyles present, and my girlfriend who somehow has talked Goliath into sitting down, all while I was on the phone to Robyn. Maggie seems to know how to handle our friends better than I do sometimes. Though, she is the gentle and caring type.

“Talon, how is it going down there?” Angela had moved next to me, “Father…isn’t the calmest when he knows Elisa is in pain.”

I nod, “Not exactly as calm as I’m portraying Angela,” I speak up so Goliath can hear, “Everything is going okay, no problems yet,” I indicate the brightening horizon, “Hopefully, when you two wake up there will be more news.”

Goliath growls, “You and Maggie will be waiting here?”

“Not leaving you two exposed out here unprotected,” I huff at his ridiculous question, “Hospitals haven’t had Gargoyles for a few years, especially this one. So, it would be a little obvious if someone saw you two sitting on this roof.”

Maggie soothed as she placed a hand on Goliath’s shoulder, “We’ll keep watch while you sleep, and wait for word on Elisa. You two have good dreams.”

With that the sun breached the horizon, and we were now alone with two statues. I pulled six, disc shaped items from my belt and handed three to Maggie. She placed them around Goliath as I put mine around Angela. Adjusting them so the field completely surrounded our sleeping friends I activated the devices, and the two statues vanished as light bent around them.

Maggie came to my side, “Xanatos really just gave you those?”

“Not exactly,” I pulled another set of the devices from my belt, “Owen slipped them into last month’s supplies, said they’d come in handy if we ever got caught above ground during the day.” Placing the devices down, I created another cloaking field around us, “Now we can keep watch, and not be seen.”

Maggie yawned, “In that case I’ll take a little nap while you keep watch.”

“Of course, love,” I place my hand on her expanded stomach, “You need the rest.”

(Fox’s POV)

We reach the hospital just as Winston and Sarah are getting out of their car. My personal attorneys are debating the merits of gag orders over nondisclosure agreements as they fall into step behind David and me. Winston may be a great criminal defense attorney, but he’s just not a people person, he’d try to intimidate people with scary sounding legalese. Sarah, on the other hand, was the soft touch of their firm. Always mild mannered and soft spoken, she’d tear her opponents apart in the courtroom with a smile.

David glanced back at the pair, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them both at the same time.”

“Normally you wouldn’t,” I shake my head, “When I called the firm, they said their boss said he’d send them both, so we don’t happen to miss anyone. I told them I wanted zero publicity about Maza’s child, after that article in the tabloids claimed the child was really yours, and that we were paying her as a surrogate. Don’t need them to start calling him batboy, or some other ridiculous name. Those vultures don’t realize the kind of long-lasting pain they can do to people.”

He nods, “Of course Fox, though I do wish you’d stop blaming yourself for this situation. It was not you who used the ritual, and it wasn’t you who used Maza for said ritual.”

I shook my head as I thought back to having Alex, “Having a child is supposed to be the happiest time of one’s life. There is a joy to it. Elisa didn’t choose to have a child, one was literally forced into her. One day she was just minding her own business, the next my step-father storms into her apartment, doesn’t even asks before knocking her out then uses magic to make her pregnant.”

David frowns then looks around, “My dear…I just realized we were speaking of quite sensitive matters in a very public place.” His frown deepens as he notices something, “I do believe that’s your mother.”

Looking in the same direction as David I see her to. She isn’t in her Anastasia Renard form, but her true one. Titania smiles as she seems to glide over to us, “My dear, how pleasant to see you. How has Alexander been?”

“He’s fine mother, what brings you here?” I glance around seeing the clouded look in the eyes of the people around us, “And what have you done to these people?”

“They are unharmed, my oath holds me to that,” hovering behind my mother is an elfish looking fey, “I am Raven, and you must be Fox, I have heard much of you from your mother.”

“I must be,” I glance to my attorneys, but they have the same clouded look, “So why are David and I so special you failed to enchant us?”

Mother smirked, “While never voiced Goliath must accept you as members of his Clan. By Oberon’s word no magics of Avalon may be used against those of his Clan, either here or on Avalon itself.”

Chuckling Raven spun in the air reminiscent of Puck, “Oh, but milord’s word can be a fickle thing,” I remember Oberon say as much to me once, “A trick here or there, plus there are always loopholes. Like once cousin Anansi made it so when the Avalon Clan awoke their first roars of the night sounded like rooster calls. He did not cast the spell on the Gargoyles themselves, merely on the sound emitted from their mouths.”

“I still do not find that incident amusing,” Mother’s glare even unnerved me, “Those Gargoyles are adolescents and I do not abide bullying of children in such a manner.”

Raven had the decency to wince at mother’s ire, but I still needed to know, “Why are you here mother?”

“At the bequest of Coyote,” Mother can get tiresome with her seemingly constant smirk, “He requested Grandmother come to watch over the Detective while she is where he cannot be.”

David coughed, “I thought Coyote was sort of bound to the members of her family.”

“Untrue,” Raven pipped up, “He is spiritually bound to her father, that is true. He has extended a shield of protection on Elisa and her siblings. That would only allow him to act let’s say…I went to the roof and attacked her mutated brother. Coyote would sense the danger and come to stop me. On the other hand, he cannot protect her from the effects of childbirth. That’s slightly outside his area of expertise.”

I indicate the people around us, “What about them? Why are you enchanting them?”

“Oh, yeah,” Raven chuckled, “Your mother sensed your presence and wished to converse. So, I’m keeping them from noticing.”

Mother waved Raven off, “Excuse his behavior, he forgets I can send him back to Princess Katharine with a note implying he needs to feel a few more taps of her fan on his petulant head.” I’m guessing there’s some iron in this Princess’s fan, my mother continued, “Also, he must apologize profusely over causing your tongues to slip. He used a minor trickster spell that loosens restraint and reveals secrets.”

The trickster gave an unrepentant snort, “You expect anything less from me? How was I supposed to know the halfling and her human were going to show up?”

I slipped the set of iron knuckles David gave me for Christmas on, “You tricksters have caused enough problems for this city. Behave,” I raised my fist, and was quite satisfied with Raven’s involuntary cringe, “or I’ll knock some manners into you the hard way.”

“First your step-father, and now one of Puck’s cousins,” Mother effortless glided to my side opposite the one with the iron, “My dear you have truly impressed me these last few months.” She waved her hand and Raven transformed into a bird and flew down the hall. As he left my mother transformed into her Anastasia disguise, “Now shall we check on your friend?”

(Grandmother’s POV)

Coyote was tapping his foot impatiently as the seconds ticked away on the wall clock. It became so annoying that I finally drove my walking stick down to pin it to the floor, “Enough, you act as though you are the father, which I know you are not. Nor are you her father, have you not learned to separate the emotions of those you are bound to from your own?”

The trickster looked like I had wounded him greatly, “Grandmother, I take this quite seriously. Besides, belief in me has waned horribly in the last two hundred years. The Maza’s are the last of those who guard my sites of power, the last remembrances of my ties to the people. From the times before Oberon’s Law, damn our cousins from across the sea, we did not abuse those we shared this land with.”

“You and Raven have had this argument since you were both wisps dancing at my feet,” I smiled at the memory of the two tricksters in their youth, before they first took humanoid form. 

In Mab’s time she cared little for her subjects on this continent, leaving the Sky Chief and Quetzalcoatl to rule their domains as they saw fit. It was only after Oberon came to power and made his laws against meddling in human affairs that we had to abandon the people we once guided and protected.

I examined Coyote closely, he had changed much in the last thousand years. He was barely a child when he first interacted with humans, it was his impish childishness that labeled him a trickster. It was that childishness that drew him to become close to the humans, and when he saw them suffering, he couldn’t stop from helping them. 

Raven on the other hand had immolated his cousin at first, but he did not gain the same satisfaction from helping those weaker than himself. When humans merely thanked him for any good deeds he’d done, he was upset they did not revere him as a god, referring to him as a brother. Where Coyote relished in the sense of belonging that the term brother gave him, Raven felt it belittled them. It was thus their thousand-year rivalry was born, and though they are often hostile towards one another. I know either would rush to the other’s aid, even at their own peril. 

So, it was no surprise to me when Raven in his bird form landed on Coyote’s shoulder and cawed in warning. Coyote glared at the bird, “You can speak in that form Raven, even real ravens can imitate human speech.”

“I know I taught them to scare travelers at night,” Raven’s head tilted, obviously enjoying his own supposed genius, “What did you do with your preferred animal form, teach them to jabber and whine?”

Coyote crossed his arms, “I taught them nothing of the sort.” He indicated the way Raven came from, “Weren’t you with Lady Titania?”

Raven cawed again before answering, “Yes, but then her halfling showed up with her human. They ruined my fun, and now Titania is cross with me.”

“You come running to me for protection?” Coyote’s disbelief is quite comical on that human face he wears, “Do not drag me into your battles with the Queen and her courtiers. I am being pulled in far too many directions today as it is. Between Peter’s concern, Elisa’s pain I cannot relieve, Derek’s worries, and now Beth has added to it with a mix of anger and panic. Unlike some, I cannot be in four places at once.”

Raven immediately transformed into his humanoid form, “Sorry cousin, I forget the strain you place on yourself when you are protecting humans from themselves.” With a swirl of mist Raven emulates the human form Coyote has taken to using, “I can stand in for you if you wish.”

My eyebrow quirks at this offer, it has been many a century since one has set aside their rivalry to help the other. Coyote does not trust Raven’s offer, I can read it on his face and in the flow of his magic, but he is at the breaking point. I must act before he does something foolish, “Raven, go to the roof and reassure her brother. He is the closest geographically. Coyote’s bond to Peter Maza is the strongest, so there is nothing we can do there. Beth, while near Coyote’s domain is too far away to commune with, and her emotional turmoil with no doubt resolve itself. There is nothing we can do for Elisa until after the child has drawn his first breath.”

Raven nods to me, “As you wish Grandmother,” his willingness to follow orders is unnerving, it’s been more than a few centuries since he has heeded my words. Yet he vanishes within the mist quickly enough.

Coyote quirks an eyebrow at me, “Was that wise…he has not been the best at calming humans in the last three hundred years.”

“He serves a purpose, as do we all, just his does not always coincide with your ideals,” I smirk at the trickster, “We can’t all be protectors, or there would be no one needing protection.” He smiled at that as the mist swirled around me, “I will keep an eye on Raven, like you I do not fully trust him to keep to his word.”

(Derek’s POV)

The roof was quiet, save for light sound of Maggie’s breathing. I can see the wavy silhouettes of Goliath and Angela still hidden under the camouflage devises. The only close call had been when an orderly sneaking out for smoke break nearly walked into Angela. I was saved from having to reveal myself by a nurse calling him back inside.

With Maggie sleeping, and no one else to talk to, I was left to my thoughts. We had been warned there were some abnormalities with the child Elisa was carrying. After being brought fully up to speed, Doctor Sato had cautiously asked Elisa to have an ultrasound after sunset. Most human babies don’t have wings and a tail during the third trimester. After the tests Sato had suggested they try to deliver the baby before sundown, or if it’s after that time it would be safer to do it cesarean for both mother and child.

His concern for his sister grew as he focused on the doctor’s words in his memory. It felt like the worry would consume him into loosing control to his mutate induced instincts. He wasn’t so far gone that he missed the swirling mist and the arrival of the trickster, “Coyote? What are you doing here?”

“Heh, heh, I’m not Coyote,” the fey gave a sweeping bow, like the kind Puck was notorious for, “I am Raven, another trickster, but I’m fonder of the Pacific Northwest region. I have also been referred to as a pain in the butt by most humans…and Gargoyles for that matter.”

I glare at this new trickster, I recognize his name from my sister’s stories about her little unplanned vacation last summer. With a snort I point at his face, “Is my dad somehow bound to you as well, or do you fey just like to imitate parental figures?”

Raven shrugged, “I figured you’d be less hostile this way, also I’m doing a favor for Coyote. We might not be the closest, but we’re still family.” He glanced at the two Gargoyles and I remembered I was also cloaked, he seemed to understand what I was thinking, “Oh, yes I can see through your little toys. They’re bending light energy, and my people see in many energy wavelengths, not just light.”

“Interesting, still doesn’t answer why you’re here,” I edge to shield Maggie from the fey, “I thought your lot was supposed to stay on Avalon at that Gathering thing.”

He held up a finger, “A simple misconception. We had to all report to the Gathering, and needed to be there for the welcoming feast, the introduction of the Avalon Clan as Lord Oberon’s new honor guard, and for a variety of other small social events. We are all able to leave, granted, we make arrangements, with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania. Given we return by the next moonrise on Avalon,” He looks at his bare wrist, “Which should be sometime next week.”

I glare at him, “Once more, why the hell are you here?”

“I said I’m doing Coyote a favor,” Raven sat on the roof in front of me, “You’re worrying about your sister. Your father is worrying about your sister. Your younger sister is worrying about your sister and is for some reason angry. Coyote is literally being torn in four directions. In the old days people didn’t travel so far, we didn’t have this problem. Today, you people can’t just stay on the same continent it seems. He can’t console each of you and play protector at the same time when you’re scattered to the four winds.”

“He should have thought about that when he let Oberon put that mon…” My tongue locked suddenly as Raven held out his hand. As the trickster lowered his hand, I felt my tongue untwisting, and I began breathing like I was just calming down from a blind rage, “What the hell?”

Raven smirked, “A simple trick. I annoy you enough that you begin to feel anger. I then use magic to create a gas that has similar effects to alcohol consumption. It’s a loophole, I just manifest the gas, not my fault you breathed it in. Once your inhibitions are weakened enough, I find that one cord that’s make you snap and bring forth your deepest worry, regret, fear…whatever I’m looking for.”

I place a hand to my head, “Head feels like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Yeah, sorry, this trick was originated by the greatest of all tricksters, Loki. It wasn’t exactly perfected when he pissed off his brother Thor, and half their branch of our race was wiped out.” I can barely focus on the trickster, “You’ll be passing out for a couple seconds, so I’ll stick around here. Goliath and his daughter aren’t my favorite Gargoyles, but I’m oathbound to cause no permanent harm.”

I barely have time to turn to Maggie before I slump over and lose consciousness.

(Sato’s POV)

I’m checking Maza’s chart when one of the Xanatos hired lawyers approaches me. The woman, Sarah I believe her name is, we have only met on two occasions, seems preoccupied with something. She pauses in front of me, and glances at me, “Doctor, everything is going well I assume.”

Not a question, but I nod in answer, “For now, as I thought it is going to be a long day. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he purposely chose to wait.”

“He’s just shy or started to arrive sooner than he wanted to.” Sarah pulls a folder from her case and began checking names, “Is there anyone here we need to get signatures from.”

I shake my head, “I’m not about to violate my patient’s privacy, and I recruited all the nurses who handled Misses Xanatos’ delivery. They have all agreed that it covers this delivery as well due to the involvement of Misses Xanatos.” Fox had suggested that action as they’d already signed nondisclosure agreements. The cover story was in relation to a tabloid story that got picked up by the mainstream a few weeks ago. A photographer took a picture of Elisa leaving the clinic in the Eyrie Building, and his editor had spun a tail that was nearly as unbelievable than the truth. I look over the list just in case, “You’ll need to get two of the orderlies to sign, they still haven’t filled the openings left by the ones arrested last month, and the remaining ones draw straws to fill shifts.”

“Right,” She returned the folder to her case, shaking her head she glanced up and down the hallway, “Do you really believe all this Third Race stuff?”

I had to chuckle at that, “I didn’t at first either, but then I met a rather irate one the other day. Miss Maza’s protector showed up in my office, and rather bluntly told me what would happen if any harm came to her or the child. I thought Goliath was terrifying.”

Sarah gulped at that, “I’d heard rumors, while up in the castle…the Gargoyles sometimes forget their voices can carry down the halls. I mean, they can do this, make a baby out of two incompatible species?”

“The evidence has been growing in Miss Maza’s womb for the past nine months,” I sigh as I look at the door to my patient’s room, “I did my due diligence research, but all I could find were legends and myths.” Looking back to Sarah I notice her gripping a cross necklace, but it was made from simple iron.

She noticed my look and giggled, “I’m not afraid of Gargoyles Doctor Sato, but the thought of magic shapeshifters that can do whatever they want. I find them terrifying. Misses Xanatos said that iron, while it won’t protect you completely, can be used to defend yourself from them.”

I couldn’t fault her in that, personally I found Doctor Sevarius terrifying as I have seen the victims of his demented mind first hand. Sarah may be aware of the Gargoyles living in Xanatos’ tower, she was not aware of the mutates and cloned Gargoyles living under the city. Placing my patient’s chart back on the door I prepared to enter the room, “Well, Miss Oaks, if I don’t run into you again have a pleasant day.”

Sarah grimaced at the sound of her last name, “Doctor Sato, I’ve told you to just call me Sarah, I hate my last name.”

(Coyote POV)

I had felt quite calmer the minute I sensed Derek lose consciousness. Grandmother had abandoned her watching of Raven to return and restrain me from going to throttle my cousin. Instead of just putting him to sleep, he used a rather cruel trick, though one I have also utilized a time or two, what can I say it has its uses. While Grandmother was away, I had felt Beth’s emotional turmoil ebb away. Without the nagging urge to teleport to four points on the globe simultaneously I was able to compartmentalize Peter’s concern. Something I had done many times in the years before I made myself known, especially after his eldest children joined the force.

Looking around the waiting room it hadn’t changed much since Elisa was born here. I had been simply curious then and had come in the guise of a breeze wafting through the hospital. Peter’s father was not able to come, Carlos’ health had begun to deteriorate and there was nothing I could do because of Oberon’s Law. I had hoped having a child of his own would convince Peter to return before it was too late.

“You are thinking too hard trickster,” I nearly jump out of my skin as Puck spoke directly into my ear.

“Damn you Puck, what are you doing here?” I easily spot the baby in his arms, “What? It’s broad daylight, someone will see a floating baby.”

Puck’s eye narrowed, “Come now cousin, you know I’m smarter than that.” He swept his hand indicating the room, “Like you we are both invisible. I’m teaching Alex how to hold his invisibility for longer than a few minutes.”

I indicate the child’s parents checking in at the nurse’s station, “Are they aware?”

“Oh, heavens no, but Lady Titania would be quite upset if she missed out on a chance to see her cute little grandson.” Puck sniggered, “Plus, I wasn’t going to let you and Raven have all the fun.”

Having Puck here was not remotely good, among us he was the most notorious for switching newborns for young fey. The practice had long fallen out of use, especially since fewer and fewer of us were born with the waning of magic in the world. I gave Puck my best, well Peter’s best, intimidating glare, “Remember you are on my turf Puck, none of that European fey baby snatching nonsense here.”

Puck chuckled, “I’d never cross you Coyote, but I do remember you’ve done your fair share of that archaic pastime as well.”

“That’s different Puck,” My eyes narrow on him, “We only did that when we needed someone to lead the humans directly through a very trying time. Your lot did it for your own amusement, or to spite one another.”

He tapped his chin, “Hmm…you do have a point there.” He then levitated Alex to me before standing rigid in the air and placed his hand where a human’s heart would be, “I will abide by the rules of your branch of the family Coyote, and not cause any mischief within this hospital.” He then went back to sitting with his legs crossed in the air, “Now, if not to snatch the babe for Avalon…why so many heavy hitters outside. Lord Oberon has Odin, Zeus, and Osiris standing at the cardinal points around the hospital, with himself standing at the west.”

I had sensed their arrival some time ago, “It’s not every day you get to welcome a comrade in arms into the world.” Puck became solemn at this, he knows as well as I what is bound to come. Having my fill of the Puck, I notice Fox and her human heading down the corridor to the patient rooms, I follow in a breeze. I reach Elisa’s room ahead of them and solidify next to Grandmother who had taken up an empty corner. I look towards Elisa, she is resting but not truly asleep.

Grandmother, who seems to be meditating snickers, “You have watched her sleep many times before have you not. Human dreams have always fascinated you.”

“In my quest to get Peter back to the old ways I used a loophole in the law,” I sat in the air so I hovered over Grandmother’s shoulder, “I would affect the dreams of her and her siblings. The adventures I gave them, running across the dessert, riding against the wind, climbing the highest mesas. They faced off against brother Wolf and brother Raven. Helped me win fire from Sky Chief and track down Raven after he stole the sun and the moon.”

Grandmother smiled, “Quite clever little Coyote,” she looked towards Elisa, “While it did not bring their father back to you until much later. You ensured they would be the good people who could earn your loyalty. Such a clever little trickster.”

“Grandmother, can you please stop calling me little?” Coyote rubbed his neck, “I’m over a thousand years old.”

She raised a brow at that, “Aye, and you are still a child compared to those of my and Mab’s generation.”

There was a knock on the door and Elisa mumbled something before sitting more upright and calling out, “Come in.”

The door opened and Fox entered first with her husband on her heels, “Elisa, we came over as soon as we could, and not a moment too soon.” I knew Fox couldn’t see Grandmother or myself, but her encounter with Titania would put her on edge, “This hospital seems to have a fairy infestation.”

Elisa groaned at that bit of information, “Haven’t they caused enough trouble?”

“Well, seeing as your father is bonded to a trickster,” Xanatos began, but was elbowed by his wife, “I meant to say, Coyote is probably just worried about you.”

“David, enough, go wait out to the waiting room,” Fox waited for her husband to leave, “Smartest man I know when it comes to business, and plotting to get what he wants. Even he can stick his foot in his mouth from time to time.”

A flash of inspiration hit me as the image of Xanatos hopping around on one foot while the other was lodged in his mouth came to mind. I felt Grandmother tug on my jacket, “Don’t even think about it.”

“What? I haven’t paid him back in full for trying to deface my carving.” I shrug as she looks at me through a single slit eye, “Okay, okay I won’t make him taste his own foot for a whole day…though perhaps...” I felt something hit my forehead, “What?” Looking at my lap where an empty glass had landed. Looking to Elisa and Fox I found them staring right at me, “Wait? You can see me?”

Elisa nodded while Fox answered irately, “We could also hear you.”

“You let your mind slip,” I heard Grandmother’s voice snicker at my side, “How often have I told you to keep your concentration when hiding your presence from humans?”

Grumbling I rubbed the spot the glass had hit as I picked it up from my lap, “You know you can hurt someone by doing that. Hasn’t your mother ever taught you any manners?”

Fox crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, “This is no place for a man, even one that’s a fey.”

“Her doctor is a man,” I refute, but I can feel Grandmother’s glare and unspoken words telling me not to be a petulant child. I huff, “I’ll be near.”

(Fox’s POV)

The trickster vanished from the room, but I felt like we were still not alone. If it was mother, she’d make herself known, but I know for a fact she is in the lobby. She’d said something about not crossing another Child’s influence. She outranked Coyote in the grand scheme of things, so no doubt didn’t want him to feel she was interfering with what he viewed as his. At least any more than she and Oberon already had.

I turn back to Elisa, “Has there been any problems?”

She placed her hand on her stomach, “He’s taking his time. After my water broke it seemed like he was in a hurry to see the world. Then about six he did an about face and decided it wasn’t worth the effort.”

“In other words when he was transformed last night, he was ready to come, but as soon as he reverted labor seemed to stop.” Sato had warned her this could happen, as in the last month the baby seemed to change size dramatically at night. It had put Elisa on bedrest for the last week, “So is Sato planning a c section before sunset?”

Elisa shook her head, “He’s wants to give this guy a few more hours, he thinks he’ll come on his own.” There was another knock at the door, “Come in.”

I was surprised when Captain Chavez entered, “Hi Elisa, just stopping by to check in…Oh, hello Misses Xanatos, I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I’m Elisa’s birth coach. We’ve gotten to know each other rather well since she comes to visit her brother whenever he’s not flying errands for my husband.” I give the Captain a genuine smile, as I give her our cover story, “I hope my husband is behaving himself out in the waiting room.”

She smirks, “Oh, he and Elisa’s cousin were having a very heated staring contest when I passed through.” She then turned to Elisa, “I spoke with Officer Morgan. Robyn is nervous about leaving because her great Aunt showed up earlier. I doubt Fiona Canmore is much of a threat these days, but your baby’s aunt has ample reasons to be concerned. I contacted the DA’s office and said I’d keep an officer here with her.”

Elisa sighed, “I called Jason, but he’s still not allowed to have unsupervised contact with Robyn, he’ll be by later.” She glanced to me before continuing, “How is Matt doing on that plane sabotage case?”

Chavez crossed her arms after glancing at me, “It was found the sabotage had to have taken place in Europe, so the case was turned over to Interpol. The apparatus that allowed the plane to be controlled was too badly damaged to provide any clues, and we couldn’t tie any rogue radio broadcasts to the incident.” She shook her head, “ADA Yale though is still adamant that we charge the Gargoyles for reckless endangerment, destruction of public property due to all the pieces of the plane they left scattered about, and assault as per the norm.”

I snorted at that, “Does that woman have no shame. I half expect her to have a shrine to Castaway in her closet and a Quarrymen hood in her purse.”

Elisa chuckled at that, “A shrine, well I wouldn’t put it past her…”

Suddenly her face skews up as a wave of pain hits her, “Breathe Elisa, it will pass.” I jump into helping her get through the contraction. I look to the clock and remember my mother’s warning, the child would be born at the moment of his ultimate truth, as the minute and hour hands were both pointed at twelve, I knew it was going to be a long day.

(Goliath’s POV)

I awoke with a roar, the sound of my daughter’s waking scream not far off. Looking around I notice Maggie sitting with Talon’s head in her lap, the worried expression on her face draws both Angela and I to their side, “What has happened?”

Shaking her head Maggie looks up, “I don’t know. I was tired so took a nap while Talon watched over us. I awoke to find him lying unconscious.”

“I’m afraid that is my doing,” I turn to find Coyote standing at the edge of the roof, but as he turns, he transforms into a much different trickster I’m all too familiar with, “Good morning Goliath, did you have pleasant dreams.”

Snarling I move to shield the other, “Raven, what game are you playing at?”

“None,” He directs our attention upwards. High in the sky four figures hover, “Even though I’m from a different branch we are still loyal to Oberon, and I would never cross any of those other three.”

I recognize Oberon and Odin, but the other two are unknown to me. I relent slightly, “Why are you here?”

Raven snapped his fingers and I heard Talon groan behind me as he started to wake, “My cousin Coyote came, so I came to play. Avalon is quite boring for us tricksters, as you’ve probably heard from Puck. Even though I am hindered through words solemnly given, I have played a number of games today.”

Angela speaks up, “Coyote is a benevolent trickster, why would he ask you for help?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Raven smirked, “We are kin he and I, together we played at Grandmother’s feet. Until the day something drew his attention away from our games. Humans came, and we saw them differently. He saw them as something new and interesting, I saw only the misery and destruction they left in their wake.”

I looked to Angela who was deep in thought, “I remember there was a book on Avalon. It told about the first fey to leave the isle. They traveled over the great sea, past the edge of what was known.” She looked to Raven, “That was your branch of fey wasn’t it.”

Raven crossed his arms, “It was, and it was only folly of our leaders that we bowed down Oberon. Mab cared nothing about us, much to her own folly.”

“Raven that is enough,” Oberon descended to the roof, “You speak without thinking. Keep your beak closed least all we hear be the call of birds.”

Raven opened his mouth, but we only heard the caw of a raven. I turned to Oberon, “Why are you here Oberon? Haven’t you done enough this year, you have nearly bent your own laws.”

“It is for me to interpret my Laws, and how they are enforced,” He begins to levitate, “Do not think I have forgotten how you crossed me Goliath. I have kept to my word, I will not hold your Clan responsible for your actions.”

As Oberon ascends back to where he’d been when I awoke, I spot Raven glaring at him furiously. With a sigh of defeat the trickster transforms into a raven and lands on Angela’s shoulder. She looks at him uneasily before turning to me, “Do you think Elisa’s delivered the baby yet?”

I turn to Talon and Maggie, “I do not know. Princess Katharine’s birth took many hours, I stood sentinel at the door with Hudson, your mother was present in the room.”

Talon sputtered, “Demona helped deliver that princess you told me about?”

“Mother wasn’t always the way you know her as,” Angela avoided eye contact and absentmindedly began stroking Raven’s feathers, “At least that’s what Hudson told me.”

With a growl I console my daughter, “He was right. Looking back on those days I know there was something slightly off with your mother. I know it had something to do with the Archmage, and now I also know the encounter with her future self, did nothing to help her.”

Shaking his head Talon pulled the phone from his belt, “Two messages…one from mom,” he frowned, “The other from Fox.”

(Elisa’s POV)

I watch as my son returns to human form under the touch of Grandmother’s palm, “I have blocked his transformations for now, but the block will fade quickly. Puck can reapply as needed until the boy is able to control his transformations.” I look around the room, only Doctor Sato and Fox are unaffected by the fey power.

Titania stood before a line of nurses, their eyes fogged over as false memories were implanted to conceal the truth. Doctor Sato spoke to Grandmother like one professional to another, not allowing his surprise to faze him, “Will there be side effects…for blocking a natural function of his body.”

“He’ll sleep far less than a normal baby,” Grandma deadpanned, “To expend the excess energy he will absorb during the day. Though, avoiding too much direct sunlight will minimize that energy build up.” Grandmother turned and motioned to Fox, “Hold the child please…I must heal the damage done to Maza in birthing such a creature. It is rare for the mother to survive such an uncommon offspring.”

Grandmother and Titania had appeared suddenly during the birth, and strangely I felt little pain since their arrival. Feeling started to return as Grandmother passed her hands over my abdomen. I watched Fox coo at my child, who seemed to frown in confusion at her voice. 

Titania spoke from where she had just dismissed the nurses, returning to Anastasia she approached Fox, “The power coursing through him is already making itself known,” She touched his cheek, “He is confused, he senses no bond to Fox or myself…expected as neither of us is kin to him.”

“He can sense his family members,” Doctor Sato was quickly writing down notes, obviously wanting to be fully prepared for his newest patient, “Intriguing…what about people with hostile intent?”

Anastasia smirked, “Even when he looks human, his senses will be as keen as his Gargoyle kin. Think of his transformations as merely cosmetic effect. Though, obviously he will not be able to glide without the wings, he is still the same person, the same mind no matter his form.”

Doctor Sato snorted, “I’ll start freshening up on my psychology. I feel his teen years are going to be a rollercoaster few years.”

I turned to Grandmother, “Um…are you fully healing me?”

“No, merely the unnatural damage caused by your child’s unnatural state. Undoing the that which is my people are at fault for.” She glared at Titania, “Also, as I promised Coyote, ensuring you do not suffer any complications.” Once she was finished, she steps back, “My task here is at an end, I will collect Raven and return to Avalon.”

Before I could react to the revelation of Raven’s presence she vanished in a swirl of mist. Fox returned the baby to me, “So, have you decided on a name?”

“Justin,” I look down at my child, “I talked it over with Jason and Goliath, it’s a name free of any weight or history. Jason can’t remember it belonging to any of his ancestors, and it’s all clear on my side as well.”

Sato nodded as he filled in the name on the birth certificate, “As you already informed me, he’ll have your last name. Well, I think it best mother and child have some time alone. Miss Renard…err Lady Titania,” Avalon’s Queen merely smirked at the doctor, “and Misses Xanatos, if you’ll go to the waiting room, there are a group of people waiting to hear everything is alright.”

(Peter’s POV)

The waiting room was full of Elisa’s coworkers, luckily the taskforce was mostly investigative, or there’d be a lot of upset people waiting for them to show up. Bluestone and Chavez had greeted him and Diane, they had come directly from the airport, Xanatos’ head of security Bruno having offered to take their luggage to their apartment after dropping them off. The rest of the taskforce had trickled in and out since late afternoon. Currently Officers Chung and Harris were lingering by the nurse’s station drinking coffee. 

In the corner Robyn and her brother conversed quietly, their uncle Lennox sat stoically nearby. They had little contact with the Canmore siblings, thinking it best to not appear too friendly with the man who knocked up their daughter. Lennox had greeted us and put on a good show of apologizing for his nephew’s actions.

The last members of our little waiting party was Coyote and Xanatos, they had been separated a time or two by various people. A nurse had warned them both to behave or she’d have security escort them out. Coyote was obviously not used to being addressed like that by a human, so had remained stunned for several minutes.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity Fox Xanatos came back out into the waiting room, followed by a woman she’d introduced as her mother earlier. Anastasia had gone back several minutes ago to check on the progress. Fox came directly to us and handed us a polaroid of Elisa holding our new grandson. Elisa looked tired in the picture, but otherwise fine.

Fox turned to the rest of the room, “Elisa had a boy, eight pounds three ounces. He’s healthy, has all ten fingers and ten toes. Doctor Sato said we should let Elisa rest for a bit as it’s been a long day.” She turned to us, “I’m sure he’ll make an exception for you. I’ll go out and call Derek, he wanted to know as soon as the baby was here.”

Diane thanked Fox as we moved to leave the waiting room. I saw Coyote move to flank the door leading to the rooms, he merely nodded to me as I passed him. When we reached the door to her room, we heard Elisa talking to the baby, 

“Well little guy, not exactly how I was expecting my life to turn out. Thought I’d be adopting, but then you came along. No fault of yours mind you, but it was still not part of my plan. Sometimes I wish life could have been normal, that I could be like everyone else out there that was ignorant of Gargoyles and Fey. Don’t worry, you and me, we’re going to stick together.”

“We got quite the family, maybe not the most conventional one. When things get too weird, you got your grandparents, sorry bud but just the one set. Mom and dad will love you, mom will spoil you rotten, but dad will keep you in line. Beth…well your aunt Beth is probably going to chew my head off, seven months and I kind of forgot to tell her you were coming. Your Uncle Talon…well he’s going to be a dad pretty soon to, so him and your cousin, they might look a bit like you, but that doesn’t mean you get to runaway to the labyrinth whenever you want.”

“Your dad…dads, now that’s going to be the hard one to explain when you’re old enough to actually understand. Before Grandmother made you look human again…you looked a lot like Goliath, he’ll probably slip in later to see you. You have a sister from him, Angela, she’s excited to have a little brother. You have a Clan, they’re your extended family, they’re anxious to meet you as well. Your other dad…the one that’s human like me. Well…Jason is complicated. I know you’ll recognize him as a parent, but he doesn’t exactly know how he feels about you yet. Said he’ll play the role but thinks Goliath will do a better job. Jason has a sister, Robyn, she’ll be staying with us a couple more months. She’s apprehensive about you. Your Uncle Jon…it’s better we don’t think on him too much. Macbeth though, now there’s a shocker, he sees you as a fresh start, first descendent of his cousin not haunted by that damn vendetta.”

“No matter if Oberon expects you to fight his mother for him. Just know we will all be here to help.” After she finished, I shared a look with Diane before knocking, “Come in.” We entered and Elisa smiled as we came over to the bed, “Look Justin, you grandparents came to meet you.”

When I hold my grandson for the first time, it was like the first time I held his mother. I knew I would do anything to protect him and make sure he knew I’d would always be there for him.

TBC


	5. Some Things Never Change

(Elisa’s POV) 

After my parents left, Justin and I weren’t alone long.  Doctor Sato had been smart to get me a window room.  A privacy screen was blocking it, but I noticed the four shapes easily enough.  Snorting as Angela scolded my brother for stepping on her tail I called out, “Coast is clear guys you can come out.” 

Derek pushed the screen aside, “Thought mom and dad were going to stay all night.” 

“Would it have been that bad if they saw us,” Angela frowned, “Diane and Peter are very nice.” 

Shaking his head Derek indicated the phone, “I missed that call earlier, I’m letting mom cool down before I face her wrath for not picking up when she called.” 

Angela shrugged, “Just tell her that it was Raven’s fault.” 

“That’s not going to fly, she’ll just say I’m blaming the fey for everything that goes wrong,” Derek looked to me, “Right sis?” 

I shook my head, “I’m not getting involved in that.”  I spotted Goliath walking over, he looked confused as he saw Justin.  Goliath knew Justin tended to transform at night even before being born, “Grandmother stopped by for a visit, she locked him into his human form for a couple days.  I got to see him in his other form briefly, he’s definitely yours.” 

“Hmm, it is good he can hide as a human, but will he always have to rely on them to do so?” Goliath growled as he placed a talon to Justin’s cheek. 

“Titania kind of implied he’d be able to control it eventually,” I motioned to Angela, “Come see your brother.” 

Angela walked over, “He’s quite red, almost as red as Brooklyn.” 

“That’s normal for humans Angela,” Maggie stepped up next to the female Gargoyle, “He’s only an hour old.  In a day or so his skin tone will even out, though it’ll go red again whenever he really gets worked up.”  She placed a hand to her own stomach, “He’s perfect Elisa…I’m nervous about how mine will turn out.”

I reached out and took her hand, “No matter what happens Maggie, my niece or nephew will be perfect.”

“Uh, about that,” Derek rubbed his neck, “Might have one of each, or two of one or the other…. Doctor Sato got two heartbeats during the last ultrasound.  Said he’d missed it before because the portable unit he brought down to the labyrinth wasn’t as good as the equipment in the medical wing of the castle.”

Chuckling I looked down at Justin, “Hear that, you’ll have two cousins to play with.”

“Congratulations Talon,” Goliath clapped Derek’s shoulder, “Twins are not possible among Gargoyles.”

Maggie was surprised, “Why not?”

Angela giggled, “Because we hatch from eggs, and a female only lays a single egg every twenty years.  Unless some other clan has experienced something different, every egg in my generation had a single Gargoyle within.”

Goliath nodded, “It is possible for two children of the same Gargoyle coupling to look similar.  Macbeth studied my people as we dwindled in numbers.  It is how he knew Angela was Demona and my daughter when he first saw her.”

“Sorry to tell you big guy,” Derek chuckled, “But any human with two eyes and have seen both you and Demona would realize that.”  He turned to me, “You’ve told him we figured Hudson was probably Broadway’s dad or granddad, right?”

Goliath snorted, “If that is true, the timing would make it that Broadway is his son.  Hudson lost his mate shortly before the trio and their rookery siblings hatched.”

“Makes me sorry for Brooklyn and Lex,” Maggie frowned, “That means they lost everyone they were blood related to.”

I sighed at that, “Lucky for them that doesn’t mean as much to them as it would to us.  Though, the loss of their clan...”

“The loss of all the Clans was a tragedy,” We all turned to the door.  Jason and Robyn stood at the open door.

Goliath moved back allowing them to come closer, “He is in human form thanks to the Third Race.”

“Well, that’ll make diaper changing easier for now,” Robyn looked to Angela, “Any pointers on handling a tail?”

Angela shook her head, “We didn’t have diapers on Avalon…the boys didn’t start wearing loincloths under their tunics till we started gliding.”

Jason chuckled, “Well sister, I guess you will be assisting Elisa in uncharted waters.” 

“There’s a part of me that would prefer being a fugitive again,” Robyn looked towards the door, “Officer Chung wanted to follow us back, but relented when Coyote looked ready to flatten him.  Officer Harris was much more level headed, claimed it was best if people only came back in pairs.” 

I past Justin off to Jason who accepted him awkwardly, “Uh, he’s so small.” 

“Say that when he’s coming out of your body mid transformation,” I look to Angela, “I think I know why you guys normally come in eggs.” 

Jason quickly passed the baby to Robyn, “We’d better stay back here for a bit, I think your Captain and partner are planning to come back next.” 

“Well, in that case we better cut this visit short,” Derek looked to Goliath, “Maggie and I need to get back home, and you two better go tell the others everything went okay.  Don’t need the trio to get antsy and decide to visit.” 

Goliath nodded before turning to me, “We will visit when you return to your apartment.” 

As he moved to the window Angela shook her head, “He was really worried, but you know him, the strong silent type when it comes to his emotions.” 

“Strong silent, or loud and furious,” Jason joked, “I’ve been at the receiving end of the full spectrum.” 

Derek chuckled, “Join the club, someday I’ll have to tell you what happened the first time me and Goliath met.  It was not one of my better moments mind you.” 

Once the Gargoyles and Mutates had departed I turned to the Canmore siblings, “So, what is really going on.  Jason wasn’t going to come back.” 

Robyn sighed, “Fiona came back, her lawyer got a temporary injunction on the restraining order.  Bluestone basically ordered us to come tell you, we’re leaving out the back way opposite from the waiting room.  Officers Chung and Harris are actually getting their patrol car to give us a lift.  Harris will be staying with me at the apartment tonight.” 

“Somehow I’m not surprised she did something like that,” I look to Jason, “Macbeth is staying to keep an eye on her I take it.” 

“Yes, though with Coyote here she would be a fool to try something,” He looks towards the door, “I’ll give you a call in a couple days to set up visitations.”  I quickly realize he heard someone outside the door. 

It opened to reveal Tri, “Hey Elisa, hope you’re doing okay.” He focused on the Canmore siblings, “We’re ready to go when you are.” 

Jason nodded, “Right, I’ll be in touch.” 

Once they were gone, it was barely a minutes before there was another knock.  At admittance Macbeth entered first followed closely by Fiona Canmore.  The elderly lady who didn’t look her age bustled over to my bedside, “Oh how the tables have turned Miss Maza, it was not so long ago I was the one in the hospital bed with you looming over me.” 

Macbeth cleared his throat from his place next to the door, “Oh get on with it, you, decrepit harpy.  The lass has earned herself a rest, and the peace of mind you are far from here.” 

Fiona glared at Macbeth, “Silence you kin slaying ghost.” Turning back to me she smiled smugly, “As I said in our last meeting I provided for your child in my will.  To ensure Jon does not attempt to cause you any trouble I placed a clause that the trust is to be held in Lennox Macduff’s care if something were to befall Jason and you.  This was against my better judgement, but Lennox here said you know why it would be a prudent move.” 

“Jon is not a fool,” Macbeth sneered, “But without the Illuminati’s resources he will be getting desperate soon to fund his organization.  I have people ensuring he cannot acquire legal sources, and he is only a few missteps away from the Quarrymen being declared a terrorist organization by this countries government.” 

I can’t help smiling at that, “Just let them be for about three more months.  I want to be there when we put Castaway in cuffs.” 

“Hahaha, Detective, I’ll do my best, but even I can’t predict what that boy will do,” Macbeth indicated Fiona, “I’ll be taking Fiona to the airport tonight.  She’ll be staying with people loyal to me in Paris for a few days, then they’ll be moving her to my estate outside Edinburgh.” 

I nod as Fiona turns to leave, “Detective Maza, I may have given up the hunt…but be warned even with Macbeth dismantling our network.  There are still members of my family who will come for your child.  There will be those who will wish to train him to be the next Hunter, and there will be those who would kill him in retribution for Jason’s betrayal.  I do not give this warning to frighten you, merely to prepare you for the danger that is to come.” 

Macbeth waited for Fiona to exit before turning back to me, “I’d pity any member of the House of Canmore who dared cross you Detective.” 

After a few more visitors a nurse put Justin in a nursery bassinet, but since I’m a cop she left him in my room.  Hospital policy, or Captain Chavez pulling rank I didn’t really care.  Sleep eluded me as I thought over Fiona’s warning.  It was a useful ploy, and the truth to have Jason publicly recognized as Justin’s father.  Yet was it fair to paint another bullseye on my son’s back when he was just born. 

“You should be asleep,” I looked up to see Coyote hovering over Justin’s bassinet, “His dreams are peaceful, the dreams of one yet to experience the world.  Your dreams were like that once.  Calm, relaxing, you always had to play the hero.”  He alit on the floor and approached me, “Now there are just too many noisy thoughts running around in that head of yours.” 

I frown, “My child has enemies and he’s barely hours old.  His own uncle would use him just to gain an inheritance he lost because he faked his own death, not to mention his uncle leads a hate group that would kill him if they learned his secret.  He has relatives that would twist him like his human father was or kill him because Jason broke free of them.  Hyena and Jackal would kill him to get back at me, at least I think Wolf would be above harming a child, but don’t quote me on that.  Demona… I can’t even begin to imagine what Demona would do when she finds out.  That’s not even including Sevarius, Thailog, the dozen or so of your people I’ve crossed.” 

Sniggering Coyote placed a hand on my forehead, “Peace child, you fret on what is to come more than one of Osiris’ children.  Come what may, as it always must.  For this day, is all but dust.  Rest your head.  Free of dread.”

I started to feel sleepy, “Are you trying to make me sleep?” 

“I cannot force you to sleep Elisa.  By Oberon’s word, you are safe from Avalon’s magics,” I could feel my eye’s grow heavy, “But even Oberon’s decrees have loopholes.  A harmless spell to ease the mind, and an easy rest you will find.” 

(Coyote’s POV) 

As Elisa’s breathing evens out, I step back to the bassinet.  Justin blinked up at me, “Hello little warrior.  Your mother rests easy now, and soon you too will find a dream to enjoy.  Until then, let me fill you in on a little secret.”  I glance over to Elisa, “You and I are much alike, born to protect what is important to us.  This world, the people in it, they don’t deserve us little warrior.  Yet here we are, and here we’ll stand.  One day,” I pause and grin, “One day you’ll give these people a chance to become worthy of us once more.” 

I watch as Justin slips back into sleep, “Rest well little warrior,” I look to Elisa, “both of you.”  With that I depart the room on the breeze. 

(Goliath’s POV) 

Upon returning to the castle we are surrounded by the rest of our Clan.  I allow Angela to fill in the rest as I make my way to the highest tower.  From here I can see much of the city.  Alone with my thoughts I think back on my meeting with Jason, his request that I be the child’s father.  The conflicting emotions I felt when I looked on the child were hard to put into words. 

Justin was so small, I did not think to hold him.  Maggie had questioned this upon our departure, but Angela had answered for me.  Indicating that I would have plenty of time to hold him, and it was uncommon for male Gargoyles to hold the hatchlings.  A truth, one Princess Katharine would know from her father’s stories.  Prince Malcolm had taken an interest in the hatching of the trio’s generation, having watched from the entryway of the rookery. 

I noticed a slender form climb over the rampart behind me, a shift in the breeze and I snarled at the intruder, “What are you doing here?” 

She is less haughty than normal, “Your human pet did well to hide her condition from me.  Don’t you realize she’s no different than all the rest?  Doesn’t this betrayal reveal I have been right all along?” 

“You know not what you’re talking about,” I turn to find my ex-mate standing as proud as ever, though her weapons are nowhere to be seen.  I do not drop my guard, “Elisa had not betrayed me.  She did not intend for this to happen.”  Glancing down to the courtyard I can tell the others have yet to notice her, “How did you get up here?  We have sealed all the old passageways.” 

Demona smirked at me, “You missed a few.  I knew far more passageways than you my love.  In fact, I had centuries to fashion new ones you’d never find.”  She walked over to my side and glanced down at the Clan, “It sickens me that they celebrate the birth of another filthy human.” 

Growling I force her away from the rampart, “Are you just here to spread more of your vile hate, or do you have a more important reason for disturbing me.” 

“I have been out of town for several months,” She moves to sit on the rampart she’d climbed over earlier, “I went about seeking information.  I may not trust Thailog as I once did, but he has his uses.  His new secretary is quite an interesting human.  She told me a story, one about a Hunter who seduced a Protector, and now they were expecting a new babe, but whether that babe be Hunter or Protector is yet to be told.” 

Snarling my eyes flash to white, “You will not go near him Demona.  He is under our protection.” 

Snorting she stood and approached me placing her right hand over my heart, “I’m many things Goliath, but I have never slain a child.  Otherwise I’d have ended the Canmore family a long time ago.  No matter my feelings towards the child’s mother or ancestors, I will not harm him,” she took my own right hand and placed it over her own heart, “You have my word, even if you do not trust it.” 

“Leave Demona,” she released my hand with a smirk.  Without a word she turned and leapt off the tower.  I approached the rampart and watched her pull out of her dive and begin gliding away from the tower.  My former mate was many things, a liar high among those.  Only time would tell if she was to be trusted or not. 

I heard the metallic clank of Coldstone walking up the steps of the castle, “Brother?  I did not think you would return here.” 

“My mate required repairs following our last encounter with our dear brother,” His electronic voice sounded off, tinged with worry, “Demona is dangerous, you do not actually trust her word.” 

“I am no fool,” I turn to him standing at the top of the stairs, “I thought you and Coldfire were planning to help Renard.  How did you end up encountering our brother?” 

Coldstone rubbed his forearm where a hidden laser was, “There was an intrusion alarm at one of the warehouses.  When we arrived, our brother decided to ambush us while the men helping him raided the place.  When Coldfire’s airfoil was damaged Renard sent a kill command to all the equipment stored in the warehouse.  The humans escaped unharmed, but Coldsteel was hit by the resulting emp.  Renard had equipped us with shielding against that.” 

“So, we have captured our brother then?” I was hopeful at least one rogue was no longer free to cause trouble. 

My brother bowed his head, “I’m sorry brother, but there was another Gargoyle at the scene.  One who looked similar to you but was obviously not you.  He swooped in to retrieve Coldsteel before I could stop him.  Renard told me to let them go, he was more concerned about Fire and I not being spotted by the approaching police.” 

I nod, “He was right.  It is at least enough we know Coldsteel is working with Thailog.  We will need to be vigilant in future encounters.” I approach and place a hand on his shoulder, “Will you be staying for the day?” 

“Yes,” He smirks as he points downward, “Repairs to both of us will be done while we are in hibernation mode.  It is less painful that way.  These bodies of ours have both their advantages and disadvantages brother.  This is not a fate I’d wish upon any of our other brothers and sisters.” 

“True, if only there were a way to undo what has been done, and give you back your old body.” We move to descend the stairs so I may greet my sister. 

(Demona’s POV) 

I arrive at Thailog’s new apartment shortly after leaving the tower.  The clone is arrogant, he likes hiding right under Xanatos’ nose.  As I enter, I hear voices from the main room.  Looking in I find Thailog and his secretary standing before a strange human.  One of Xanatos’ wife’s former accomplices, I believe he calls himself Jackal.

Jackal paces like a caged animal, “Why didn’t you send me along with Coldsteel?  I could have acquired the equipment before that decrepit old man fried it all.  Now we have to locate another source of the components I need.” 

“Calm yourself Jackal.  Your sister has been in prison this long, she can wait a few more weeks for us to arrange for her release.  Besides, if you had been seen, word would have reached my father and his menagerie of Gargoyles, clones, and mutates.  You would not last five minutes in this city without my assistance.”  Thailog sneered as he crossed his arms, “You’d still be limping your way through the Amazon had I not sought you out.” 

With a snort Jackal dropped onto a couch, “You needed help hunting down all those people your assistant here kept prattling on about.”  He scrutinized her, “Though, I am curious…why go through all that trouble of making a body double and then killing her like that.” 

The goth looking woman smirked, “Had I not died as well, the rest of the surviving members would have come looking for me.  Thailog needs someone to help him if he’s to rebuild the Illuminati to serve his desires.  One had lost focus on his goals, allowed his feelings for his subordinates to cloud his judgement.  Too many of the old guard had become embroiled in their own selfish whims.  Fiona Canmore and John Castaway are prime examples of this, their family squabble does nothing but hamper our work.” 

Thailog growled as he turned to my hiding spot, “Demona, so how did your visit with father go, was it as tiresome as you thought?” 

Stepping into the room I smirk at him, “Tiresome yes, uninformative not so much.  Goliath is still quite taken with his pet, and the rest of his Clan are just as jubilant about the new arrival.  Between Bluestone losing his temper with me and Xanatos running you out of the city, it’s a wonder we didn’t realize what was going on sooner.  I’d be offended that they thought so lowly of us.” 

“Really,” Jackal stood up to turn to me, “From what I’ve heard you’d have killed Maza regardless of her condition.” 

Growling I stepped up to the cyborg, “Unlike you human.  I do live by a code of ethics.  I know the pain of losing a child, I would not wish that on my worst enemy.” 

“Besides,” Thailog interrupted, “The child can be used as leverage if need be.” 

“Kidnapping,” Jackal chuckled darkly, “Taking a cop’s kid isn’t very lucrative mind you.  I’d contemplated Xanatos’ kid, that rich boy would probably turn over the Gargoyles if it meant saving his brat.” 

Thailog sighed, “Nothing so drawl.  There are more things in this world than your petty revenge or money.  There is, real power to be had.  If we were to take the child, Maza and by association Goliath, would do anything to ensure his safety.  We could force them to whatever we demanded.” 

“Though, we would be bluffing of course,” the assistant said curtly, “The child would come to no real harm.” 

I had been unconsciously tightening my fist at Thailog’s statement.  It was only after the woman spoke that I realized and loosened my fist.  Turning I moved to go to the lab, “I’ll start working on repairs to my brother.  In the morning I’ll go over contingency plans with Jackal…and Shari on how to liberate his sister, and their mutate comrade.” 

(Wolf’s POV) 

Snarling I pace around my cell as Hyena lounges within hers.  We are alone in this cellblock, kept separate from the normal prisoners.  That’s fine by me, for the brief time I’d been here before, the time after I’d first been mutated, the other inmates had done nothing but annoyed me.  I may or may not have left a couple of them missing large portions of their skin. 

I can see the sun rising through the barred window, the guards would be changing soon.  I slam against the bars, the electricity coursing through them shocks me back.  With a growl I kick the cell door, my boot absorbing most of the current, “Damn, I can’t stand being caged like some animal.” 

“That’s funny Wolf, seeing as you are part animal,” Hyena stands but keeps a safe distance from her cell walls, “Just settle down.  The guard will bring your breakfast soon.  Three steaks tartar, extra bloody.”

I snap at her, “What’s taking that demented brother of yours so long?  Figured he’d be here months ago to rescue you at least.”

“He might have run into a little problem,” She lowered her voice knowing I’d be able to hear her, “We stumbled into another batch of Gargoyles down in Guatemala.  That’s why I came back to New York.  I was supposed to smash this Sun Amulet thing so Jackal could rid our employers of their Gargoyle problem.”

This was the first I’d heard about why she’d come back to town.  She’d been a bit peeved I hadn’t freed her before attacking Goliath.  I didn’t know anything about magic sun amulets, but at this point, and the crap I’ve seen.  Nothing surprises me anymore.

“Alright freaks, back against the walls,” Our day guard arrived with two inmates pushing carts.  I could smell the raw meat from here.  The guard held a twelve-gauge shotgun, and kept it aimed at me, smart seeing as it would do squat against Hyena.  All her vitals were protected within her armored torso, “Alright, open the Wolfman’s Cell.”  The guard spoke into a walkie on his shirt, “Dracon, you got thirty seconds, or I’ll have them lock you in with him.”

“Hey, don’t you even dare,” This Dracon guy pushed my cell door inward pushing the cart ahead of him.  He set the bloody tray on the table secured in the corner.  As he turned to leave, he dropped something and kicked it under my bed, “Hinckley, it smells like a zoo in there, when do you guys bathe this brute.”

The guard laughed, “We spray him down every Thursday.  Why?  You volunteering to help.”

“Hahaha, you are a funny one Hinckley,” The second inmate’s name was Brod, I only know his name cause his failed attack on the prison kept my arrest from being front page news.  As my cell locked Brod approached Hyena’s cell, “Hey, Lady, how do you stand being across from that thing all the time?”

Hyena cackled, “He’s not much different than before he got all hairy.  Smelled pretty awful back then to.” She looked to his cart, “So what you got for me handsome?”

I heard the warning buzz that Hyena’s cell was no longer electrified.  Brod pulled a dome off the tray on his cart, “Whatever this gunk is in the cup.”

Reaching through the bars Hyena grabbed the cup, “Yum, my nutrient smoothie.”  A compartment on her abdomen opened and she emptied the cup into a funnel connected to a tube.  After she put the cup back on the tray her cell was reactivated, “Unless you lot want to watch Fido over there savage his steaks, I’d ska doodle.”  The guard and inmates were quick to leave.

It was a few minutes after I’d eaten that Hyena approached her cell door as close as she dared, “So, what did Dracon drop off for you?”

Reaching under my bed I retrieved a rolled-up newspaper.  We were not exactly deprived of reading materials.  An inmate brought a library cart to our wing every other Monday, Hyena was more into reading than me.  As for newspapers, we had not been denied them, but had not been exactly offered them either.

I waved the still rolled-up paper so she could see it, “Not sure what he wanted us to see.  Maybe Fox slipped up and will be joining us.”

“I wish,” Hyena showed her fingers.  The cops didn’t know how to handle the expandable blades, so had special gloves made that kept her from activating her weapons.  It had been Fox who provided schematics for the gloves.  Fox had also given them the correct voltage to contain them both.  Hyena smirked, “Maybe we’ll be lucky, and Dingo has been spotted.  He might have finally come to his senses and come back to free us again.”

“Fat chance,” I snarl, “Dingo gave up on us remember.  Said we’d given up our humanity.”

I begin scanning the pages to see what the former crime boss thought would interest us.  I didn’t recognize anyone in the obituaries, and the society page only said Fox Xanatos was spotted with her brat a few days ago visiting a friend in SoHo.  There was an update about a break in at a Cyber Biotics warehouse a couple nights earlier.  Checking the classifieds, and nothing interested me there either, but I did linger on the sports page a bit longer than necessary.

Hyena was now the one pacing, “Come on Wolf, have you read anything interesting?”

“Hold on,” I’d skipped the birth and anniversary notices since I hadn’t cared about them, but not much else was jumping out at me.  What I saw made my jaw drop.  There was no picture, and no father listed.  Stuck between Michael Kingston and Janney Piper was three lines.  Justin Maza, with his mother’s name and birthdate.  With a growl I held up the page, “Detective Maza has been busy…seems she popped out a brat a couple days ago.”

My cellmate went slacked jawed, “What the…who is the father?”  She shook her head, “No, did it say the kid was some freak of nature…I mean I knew Maza had a thing for them Gargoyles…but.”

“All it says is a healthy boy, born around eight thirty the other evening.”  I chuckled as I toss the paper under my mattress, “Wonder who knocked her up.”

Hyena nearly forgot the electrified bars and walls of her cell as she was about to slam into them, “Damn, you know we really need to get out of here.  We should be planning a major celebratory bash.  You know, to thank the Detective for repeatedly putting us in this freaking jail.”

I grin at her, “Oh, don’t you worry Hyena…I’m sure your brother is closer than we think.”

(Xanatos POV)

I switch off the feed from the micro cameras I have hidden in Wolf and Hyena’s cells.  The cameras would continue to record to a backup server I can check later.  Key names and phrases had been cued to trigger recordings.  Rotating in my chair I find Dominque Destine standing behind me, or at least a woman who looked similarly like her.

I smirk at Demona, “So, Miss Destine the rumors of your demise have been premature I see.”

“Can it Xanatos, I am not here to play your silly games,” Demona moves to sit opposite from me, “Have you ever heard of a woman named Shari?”

I frown at that, “Shari?  Where have you heard that name?”

“She is an assistant to Thailog, has a penchant for stories,” Demona huffs, “She’s been guiding him to collect certain individuals.  It was they who deactivated Coldsteel’s tracking program.  They have also brought your wife’s old friend Jackal back to the city to help get his sister and comrade out of Rikers.”

“Interesting, and why are you informing me of this.  You have never been friend or foe of the Pack, and I thought you and Thailog were going your separate ways.” I switched the video monitor on my desk on, it being positioned so Demona cannot see.  I have a clear view into Thailog’s current apartment, he may think he can outsmart me, but whom made who.  I frown as a woman in far too much jewelry for my taste walked onto the screen.  She looked around the room before Jackal entered, he was obviously sweeping for bugs.  This was futile as the camera was actually on the building across the way with a high-powered zoom looking through the balcony window, “How does informing me help you Demona?”

Demona pulls out a photo, “This is Shari and Jackal’s plans for abducting Maza’s kid.  We made it the other morning after Thailog decided it would be prudent to gain leverage over my former mate and Maza.  Shari and I are of like mind, but Thailog and Jackal are not the kinds of people you’d want around a child, let alone a newborn.”  Her expression became pinched like she was trying to forget some long past memory, “I swore to Goliath I’d cause no harm to the child…I would never regain Angela’s trust if I broke this oath.”

“And here I thought you were heartless,” I stood, switching the monitor off as I did, “Just a word of warning.  I know you have history with some of Puck’s people.  Maza’s family is protected by one of them, and he’s not exactly keen on the no interference law.”

She smirked, “Such a warning would fall on deaf ears I’m afraid.  Thailog has become more arrogant in the last few months.  He has been spouting off about the Illuminati and how he was turning it to serve him.” She shook her head, “I think he’s losing his mind.”

Great, a crazed clone, that’s all this city needs.  I walk over to my window, “If this Shari is who I think she is…he might not be as mad as you think.  Though, the Shari I know of, is supposed to be dead.  She was killed, by Thailog, several months ago in Paris.”

“I overheard them talking the other night.  Apparently, they staged that scene so the remaining Illuminati members wouldn’t come looking for her.”  Demona glanced to the corner where Brooklyn stood in stone sleep, “Isn’t it a bit obvious for him to be in this room?”

I chuckled, “He and Fox were planning something in secret.  She knows where all the security cameras are in here, so I actually don’t know what.  She’s already ordered me out of the office by sundown so they can finish their planning session.”

Demona grumbles at that, “He is Goliath’s second, but he is also close in age to my daughter thanks to the spell and her time on Avalon.  What do you know of their interactions?”

“Angela and Brooklyn?” I frown, “Not really sure, she spends a lot of time with each of the trio.  I haven’t really seen her showing any particular interest in any one.”  I rubbed my chin, “Honestly, Fox spends more time with your daughter than I do.  The last few months I’ve probably gotten closer to Bronx than any of the others.  He tended to keep my feet warm under my desk whenever Maza visited, especially when she began to show.”

Demona smirked, “The beast had a hard time when Prince Malcolm’s wife was pregnant with Princess Katharine.  She shouted…a lot.  The poor creature was just hatched about that time, and before she became pregnant his favorite hideaway was laying before the fireplace in her chambers.  Had she survived longer perchance many things would have been different.”

“Well, informative, what are your next plans,” I contemplate how difficult it’d be to keep her occupied until sunset, “You plan to wait around and warn Goliath in person?  He was quite surprised by your visit the other night, I’m still trying to figure out how you got up here undetected.”

“Freight elevator from the sublevel, then your emergency elevator, and finally I climbed up the outer wall after disabling the security on that window.”  She smirked, “Don’t bother trying to remove my security access, even a complete system reset wouldn’t help.  After all, I did help you design this towering fortress of yours.”  She stood and turned to leave, “and don’t think I’d be stupid enough to wait around for Goliath to wake up.  We aren’t on the same side here, I do not care what happens to Maza or her child…I care only about Angela, and I know how soft hearted she can be.”

With that she departed my office.  I didn’t bother monitoring her exit, Owen was already watching from the security room.  Without a moment’s hesitation I picked up the phone and called Hacker, he answered quickly, “This is Agent Hacker, FBI liaison to the Gargoyle Taskforce.  How can I help you today?”

“Hacker, you sound so excited,” He was quiet at the sound of my voice.  It took a minute of muted voices before I heard the click of a second phone joining the call, “I take it Bluestone has joined us.”

“Xanatos?  Why are you calling, what’s happened?” Bluestone sounds stressed.

These two are far too high strung, “Relax, both of you.  No one is dead…yet.”  I frown as I remember many calls are recorded for review, “Are we on a secure line.  No recording devices.”

“Yeah,” Hacker snarks, “We keep our call logs anonymous since people are afraid the Gargoyles might somehow learn who spotted them.  You know Castaway may be a greaseball and hatemonger, but he has helped us in some small ways.” 

“Be that as it may, we have bigger problems.  I have discovered the identity of Thailog’s coconspirator.  It appears Shari’s death was not what it appeared.  She is here in New York, and very much alive.”  I let that sink in for a minute before continuing, “I don’t know what game she’s playing but she has recruited Jackal and Coldsteel to work for Thailog as well.” 

I hear Matt suck air between his teeth, “That’s what I was worried about.” He exhaled loudly, “Same night Elisa had Justin, there was an attack on a Cyber Biotics’ warehouse.  We were called in to investigate because the criminals were using a robot that looked like a Gargoyle.  After some sort of failsafe went off in the warehouse another Gargoyle swooped in and collected the damaged robot.  Witnesses said it looked like Goliath but had white hair and wore a lot of armor.” 

Hacker coughed, “I just got a fax from the Bureau, they got an update from Interpol.  Jackal was spotted on CTV cameras in Rio, he was boarding a cargo ship bound for Miami.  When law enforcement personal intercepted the ship, he wasn’t aboard.  After questioning the crew, it was learned he’d disembarked two days earlier.  He boarded a private yacht.” 

“Hmm,” I pull up my notes on Anton, “Sevarius has been sailing about the Caribbean on a yacht since the whole carrier virus incident last year.  If he’s still employed by Nightstone, then Thailog is probably keeping him safe from prosecution.”  I check the last known location of Anton’s yacht, “It seems Anton may have been near D.C. about the time our friend in the White House became ill.  Timeline is starting to come together.”

“I’ll let Fiona know,” I could hear pencil to paper scribbling, “Xanatos, where did you get your intel?”

I chuckled, “An old friend stopped by for a chat,” I examined the picture of the kidnapping plans, and noticed another plan had also been partially obscured, but I easily recognized the satellite picture of Rikers Island, “Matt, it may behoove the city if security on Hyena and Wolf were tightened.  That old friend might have delivered one more warning than she planned.”

(Elisa’s POV)

I pace around the apartment as Justin coos in my arms, when they said he’d sleep less than a normal child they weren’t kidding.  I glance over to where Robyn was installing outlet covers the landlord’s wife had brought over.  The former huntress grumbled as she stood up, “There, that’s all of them,” she turned to me with a frown, “Elisa?  You’ve had Gargoyles who slept through the invention of electricity over here.  How have they not electrocuted themselves?”

Smiling I shook my head, “You rearranged the furniture when you moved in remember.  The outlets were all covered before.”

“Well, this layout is much more functional, plus your back isn’t too either the balcony or door while watching the telly.” She moved to the kitchen, “Also, I much prefer not talking to the back of someone’s head.”

“Especially Broadways since half the time he zones out while watching those old movies he likes so much,” I walk over to the balcony, Angela is across the way in stone sleep with Yama beside her.  Fang waves at me from his place sitting between them, “Shouldn’t he be watching the area, not staring into the apartment?”

“Fang get to work,” I turn to see Robyn talking into a comm device, “I don’t care if you’re bored…don’t make me send Matrix over there…just wait till my sentence is up…go zap yourself.”  She pocketed the device, “How can one person be so infuriating?”

Shaking my head, I looked down at Justin who’d been quiet, his eyes half lidded he was testing his fingers on the blanket, “That’s right little guy, just close those eyes.”  Very carefully I laid him in the cot beside the balcony, “Please, just five minutes.”  His eyes lost the fight as a yawn overcame his mouth and he nuzzled into his blanket.

I turned to see Robyn holding her breath, gasping lightly she whispered, “Is he really?”  I simply nod and she releases her breath, “Finally, hopefully he’ll sleep a few hours.”

I nod as I head for the bathroom, “I’m going to clean up a bit, you think you can handle him if he wakes up before I’m done?”

Robyn smirked, “Dad and Jason were clueless on how to handle Jon.  I did most everything for him after we lost our mother.”  Sighing I nod before exiting for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, and much fresher I exit to hear Robyn humming from the living room.  Looking out to find her sitting on the couch with Justin laying in the crook of her arm.  She stopped humming and looked down at him, “I heard the bathroom door so your mum should be about ready to rejoin us.  You know little one, you not been too considerate of us poor normal humans.  We don’t get all that extra energy you’ve been storing up.”

I watch as he frees one of his arms from his blanket and reached upwards.  She laughed as she caught the free hand, “What you thinking, only days old and ready to start fighting for freedom are we?  I know the feeling little man, don’t like being bound up either.  Yet sometimes it’s for the best.  Them blankets are supposed to keep you warm, and this anklet of mine made sure I got to actually meet you.  Instead of sneaking in here in the dead of night to snatch a few seconds of quality time.  Your mum wouldn’t appreciate the b and e part of that sneaking.”

“No, it wouldn’t have ended well,” I walk into the living room, “How long did he stay down?”

“Six minutes,” Robyn pointed towards the balcony, “Some idiot down there slammed his breaks and started honking his horn.  I checked, just some suite on a phone walked into the crosswalk without checking.  No injuries, Dingo pulled the guy back before the car could hit him.”

“Great, hopefully no one recognized Dingo.” I see her worried look towards the window, “He’s not running around in his power armor or his old Pack uniform so it’s highly unlikely.”  I look to Justin, who was content to watch Robyn’s hand still holding his.

A knock on the door drew my attention.  Checking the peephole, I spotted my mom waiting at the door, I quickly opened it, “Mom…Beth what are you doing here?” My sister was standing next to our mother.

“Hello to you to Elisa,” She followed mom in as I closed the door behind them, “Just got into town.  Mom was on her way here, so I tagged along.” Beth noticed Robyn, “You must be Robyn.”

“You must be Beth,” Robyn stood to greet her adjusting Justin, “Sorry about the mess downstairs…seems my parole officer didn’t like something he saw and called code enforcement.”

Mom chuckled, “Oh, they’re almost done, it’s nice they finished up here first.  Hate to have you all stuck up here smelling paint fumes.”

I huffed at that, “Mom, they kept it well ventilated, and we never smelled a thing.”  I failed to mention Coyote had appeared and made sure no fumes entered the apartment.

Beth looked around, “So mom told me they were remolding your building, what did they do exactly?”

“They took out the third apartment on this floor, expanded mine to add another room, one full bathroom and a half bath.  They did the same to the one across the hall, the building super is moving into that one.  They’re doing general updating on other rooms on the lower floors.” I indicated my apartment, “Luckily mine was already up to code since it was updated after the previous tenant moved out.”

I watched as Robyn passed Justin off to mom as Beth took a sack she was carrying into the kitchen.  My sister spoke as she started setting out food, “So, Robyn, how come you got sent to stay with my sister during your house arrest?”

“Beth.” Mom reprimanded.

Robyn placed a hand on mom’s shoulder as she responded, “It’s alright.  Your sister was kind enough to offer since I have no residence of my own.  My uncle was already putting my brother up in his apartment in the city.  Due to Jason being on parole and having been my coconspirator we were ordered not to have any unsupervised communication by the judge.  Since Elisa was having my nephew, DA Yale figured I would be no danger to her.”  Robyn smirked at me, “Though, I do think Yale is suspicious of Elisa and figured I’d report if she had any nocturnal visitors of the winged verity.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I'm going with this story, I have the final chapters mapped out to a certain degree. Just got to fill in the massive gap between here and there. The scene with Elisa and Robyn in the apartment was what was holding up this chapter the most. Beth will also probably not appear much more than this, I have a hard time with her character, probably due to lack of screen time she had in the show compared to the rest of the Maza family.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I see from scrolling through the Gargoyles fandom that comments are rare. The stories with more than 100 comments are mostly crossover stories.
> 
> Secondly, sorry about the slow updates, and the slow pace. I'm trying to keep from rushing the story. A mistake I made with previous versions.


End file.
